Renouveau (2) : Bravoure et bêtise
by Ywena
Summary: "Potter et Malefoy. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas ?" Lorsque les petits Rôdeurs entrent en deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, leurs enseignants sont déjà blasés. Après le chaos de l'année précédente, ça ne pourrait pas être pire, pensent-ils. Ah oui ? Vous êtes sûrs ? . (UA, suite de "Renouveau (1) : les Rôdeurs")
1. Prologue

Et me revoilà !

Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 1 de "_Renouveau_"… Voilà le retour des Rôdeurs ! J'espère qu'ils vous ont manqué !

Quant à ceux qui découvrent cette saga… Il s'agit des aventures d'Albus Severus Potter et de Scorpius Severus Malefoy durant leur deuxième année. Bon, évidemment, il y a pas mal de divergences avec l'épilogue les livres.

Entre autre, Draco Malefoy a épousé Alva Netaniev (une OC). Scorpius a une grande sœur, Demetria, et un petit frère, Hyperion et après la fin de la guerre Narcissa Malefoy a adopté un génie surdoué mais Né-Moldu du nom de Nathan (oncle Nathan, le catastrophique…), qui est fiancé Cathy Hawking et a deux enfants avec elle, à savoir Dylan (qui a l'âge de Scorpius) et Constante (un bébé) /_reprendsonsouffle_/. Il y a plein d'autres OC avec qui j'ai casé les personnages originaux pour qu'ils aient des gosses : Blaise Zabini a une fille, Theodore Nott a un fils, etc, oh et puis bref, vous vous en moquez.

Oh, et Harry et quelques autres ont découvert qu'un mystérieux rassemblement politique, les Réfractaires, était en fait un groupe très bien organisé trempant dans le trafic de drogue. Et qu'ils ont pour objectif de dominer le monde. Pas bon.

Au passage, Harry s'entend plutôt bien avec Draco. Il ont un vrai potentiel d'amitié, vu que Draco s'est un peu Gryffondordisé (je me moque que ce mot n'existe pas) après la guerre, et qu'Harry est devenu moins bête au fil du temps. Il est mêe en train de divorcer de Ginny : enfin une preuve d'intelligence !

Bon. Voir "_Renouveau : les Rôdeurs_" pour plus d'informations.

Et… Appréciez votre lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Préface :** YOUHOU voici la suite ! J'espère vivement, très vivement, retrouver mes bons vieux lecteurs comme Louve, Don-Jul, Hiyoru, Vincent et tant d'autres !

Le prologue est enfin là x) Je sais que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience (oui je flatte mon ego). Le premier chapitre sera posté soit jeudi soit ce week-end (ça dépend de mon correcteur). J'ai pas mal d'avance dans mon écriture, étant donné qu'à l'heure actuelle, je suis en train d'écrire la troisième année des Rôdeurs, et plus précisément le Noël d'Albus et Scorpius, qui implique plusieurs luges, des sapins, et un froid de canard.

Enfin bref.

Pour ne pas rompre avec cette tradition qui consiste à raconter ma vie (ce dont vous vous moquez complètement, je SAIS) à chaque chapitre, voici une info : je bosse sur un projet de BD où mon personnage principal sera une Esper, une personne dotée de pouvoir surnaturels, dans une école d'Espers, où elle mettra le bordel. Et à force d'y penser, de dessiner mon perso durant les TD de droit... Je me suis dit que ça ferait un petit roman sympa. Quatre-cent pages maxi, du rire, des flammes, des explosions et des gaffes en séries. "_Alix à l'école des apprentis Espers_", ça sonne bien non ?

.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

**.**

– Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard ! tempêta James.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé… Avant de détourner la tête, mal-à-l'aise. Avec leur divorce en cours, ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus de tout l'été. Ils avaient décidés d'emmener ensemble les enfants jusqu'à King's Cross, mais ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole de tout le voyage.

Il fallait dire que leur séparation était plutôt houleuse. Ginny avait cherché à acheter un appartement, puis avait renoncé devant les prix et avait changé de stratégie, essayant d'obtenir la conservation de leur domicile conjugal. Sauf que Harry avait un excellent avocat (conseillé par Draco Malefoy lui-même) et que la lutte avait été acharnée. L'affaire n'était toujours pas tranchée mais, en raison de leurs revenus, de leurs situations familiales, et surtout du fait qu'Harry était toujours propriétaire de Square Grimmaurd… A court terme, Ginny allait gagner la maison.

Du coup, l'ambiance n'était pas extrêmement chaleureuse entre les ex-époux Potter.

– Où est Magnum ? demanda tout d'un coup Al' en cessant de pousser son chariot.

James, qui le suivait, faillit lui rentrer dedans, et le contourna d'un air exaspéré. Il n'attendit pas le reste de sa famille pour foncer à travers l'arcade enchantée de la voie 9 ¾, et disparut. Lily, qui tenait fermement la main de son père, sortit de son col le furet blanc de son frère :

– Il est là.

– C'est pas une écharpe, Lily ! rouspéta son frère en récupérant son animal.

Magnum alla directement se percher sur l'épaule de son maître, le faisant grimacer à cause de ses petites griffes. Le reste des Potter franchit la barrière magique à la suite de James, et déboucha sur l'immense quai du Poudlard Express. James y était déjà, en grande conversation avec un garçon de son âge à la peau sombre et aux yeux bleu moqueurs. Faust Griggs, son meilleur ami depuis la première année.

– Bonjour, Faust, le salua Ginny.

Faust avait beau être né-Moldu, il venait d'un milieu assez aisé, et avait des manières polies qui avaient conquis le cœur de tous les Weasley. Il salua gravement les parents de son meilleur ami :

– Monsieur Potter, Madame Po… Weasley.

Puis son regard s'assombrit tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur Albus, et il déclara froidement :

– Albus.

– Faust.

Les deux garçons se mitraillèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'un bras tombe lourdement sur les épaules d'Al'. Semblant sortir du néant, une fille de Gryffondor à la peau noire et à la coupe afro improbable (propriétaire dudit bras) lança :

– Al' ! On n'attendait plus que toi !

Faust émit un reniflement méprisant et se détourna pour se mettre à discuter avec James. Al' esquissa un sourire narquois, puis se tourna vers la Gryffondor à la peau sombre et lança joyeusement :

– J'arrive. Une seconde, Naima.

– Je te retrouve dans le train, je vais chercher les autres ! lança Naima en disparaissant dans la foule.

Al', souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, la suivit du regard et la vit rejoindre un groupe disparate de Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards, tous de la même année –celle d'Albus– qui discutaient joyeusement. Ils allaient tous entrer en deuxième année aujourd'hui, et certains en sautillaient d'impatience, tandis que d'autres essayaient de se donner l'air blasé.

La promotion de 2017 était la plus soudée de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard, sans doute. Leur immense majorité faisait partie du même groupe. Entre eux, pas de conflits entre Maisons. Ils étaient une seule bande. Il y avait des affinités, des mésententes, des amitiés, mais ils étaient unis. Et plus précisément, ils étaient unis derrière les Rôdeurs, dont faisait partie Al'.

Al' se retourna vers ses parents, et son expression se fit un peu hésitante. On ne pouvait pas dire que les vacances avaient été géniales. Entre le divorce, l'ambiance pourrie depuis le départ d'Oncle Charlie, et l'attitude préoccupée d'Harry Potter qui passait pas mal de temps au travail, les enfants Potter avaient passé deux mois à se morfondre. Le côté positif était que James et Albus s'étaient rapprochés, réconciliés même. Évidemment, Albus allait continuer à détester Faust, et James à détester Scorpius, mais les deux frères s'étaient jurés de ne plus se déchirer comme deux idiots.

– Bon ben… Au revoir.

Ginny serra son fils dans ses bras, lui arrachant une expression embarrassée, puis ce fut au tour d'Harry, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en s'écartant :

– Pas trop de bêtises, d'accord ?

– Promis, fit gravement Al' en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa petite sœur, et Lily déposa une bise sur la joue de son aîné :

– Dans un an je te rejoindrais, Al' !

– Tu _me_ rejoindras, se moqua James en se détournant de sa conversation avec Faust. Gryffondor, tu te rappelles ?

– Je préfèrerai aller à Serpentard avec Al', fit gravement Lily. Ils sont plus sympas et plus drôles.

L'expression outragée de James et Faust était à mourir de rire mais, prudent comme tout serpent qui se respecte, Al' ne s'attarda pas pour l'admirer. Retenant son rire, il saisit sa valise, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes tout en lançant un « je vous écrirai ! » joyeux par-dessus son épaule.

Il se fondit dans la foule avant que sa famille ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et rejoignit avec satisfaction le groupe de deuxièmes années qui discutaient sur le quai. Quand Gareth Flint, Owen Pritchard et Jonathan Carter l'aperçurent, ils poussèrent de grands cris ravis, attirant l'attention du reste de la troupe, et bientôt Al' se retrouva entouré par de grands sourires, des bourrades amicales, des exclamations de bienvenues.

Et surtout…

– Al' !

Une tornade blonde fendit les rangs des deuxièmes années, et Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles. Ce qui fit bien rire leur petit public.

Leur étreinte ne dura que trois secondes, mais ce fut suffisant à Al' pour sentir la force des bras de Scorpius –il faisait toujours du sport–, l'odeur de son shampoing –mandarine, plus menthe, il avait changé de marque–, sa chaleur, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air idiot quand ils se séparèrent. Scorpius avait l'air pareillement embarrassé et ravi, et il gloussa :

– Alors, ces vacances ?

– A mourir. Raconte-moi plutôt les tiennes, l'Ankou.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Scorpius en entendant le surnom familier, puis le petit blond déclara d'un ton feignant la suffisance :

– Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose… Du tourisme à Moscou et à Cierij-Ptitsa, en Russie une petite semaine à bronzer à Cargèse, en Corse, et à nager dans une eau à presque trente degrés un week-end d'escapade à Paris… Banalité quand tu nous tiens…

Al' remarqua que Scorpius passait soigneusement sous silence la partie des vacances où il était resté chez lui… C'est à dire une grande partie du mois d'Août. Pourtant, l'Ankou aimait sa maison, sa famille. Et avec la famille en question, ça ne devait pas manquer d'animation… C'était-il pass2 quelque chose ? Albus fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Scorpius avait quelque chose à cacher ?

– C'est quoi, Cerji-Pititsa, là ? fit Devon Dawlish avec perplexité.

Rose Weasley, qui venait de les rejoindre, leva les yeux au ciel :

– Si tu parles de _Cierij-Ptitsa_, c'est un village sorcier de Russie. Le troisième plus riche et plus vivant dans le classement mondial. C'est presque une ville.

Collé à Rose, Hugo retint un gloussement nerveux. C'était sa première rentrée à Poudlard, cette année, et il se tordait d'angoisse à l'idée d'être tout le temps comparé à sa sœur super-intelligente.

– Les Koenig ont leur manoir et leurs terres à proximité, expliqua Scorpius à Al' avant de se retourner vers Rose. Tu cherches Dylan ? Il court après son chat quelque part près du train.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête pour remercier l'Ankou de l'information. Puis Al' la vit partir en direction du Poudlard-Express, à la recherche du cousin de Scorpius, qui était lui-même à la recherche de son monstrueux chat roux tigré.

– Vous devriez monter dans le train, les jeunes ! lança Demetria Malefoy en les rejoignant. Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu, au passage. Alors Al', ton frère et toi avez survécu aux vacances ?

– Comme tu vois, sourit Albus. Bonjour, Demy, Abby, et…

Derrière Demetria se tenaient Abigail, dite Abby, sa meilleure amie, mais également une fille un peu ronde aux cheveux blonds foncés ondulés, qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Al'. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans, elle rentrait donc en première année.

– Roxane Sloper, se présenta-telle.

– Ah oui, réalisa Albus. On s'est vu Noël dernier. Je m'appelle Al'.

– Je sais, sourit timidement Roxane. Tu es célèbre.

Le visage d'Albus s'empourpra. Heureusement, Scorpius le tira d'embarras en l'attrapant par un bras et en l'entraînant vers le train :

– Allez tout le monde ! On monte !

– Sinon les meilleurs compartiments vont être pris, renchérit Al'.

Preuve que Scorpius et Albus étaient les leaders incontestés du groupe, toute la promotion de leur année, et même certains autres élèves, leur emboitèrent le pas. Évidemment, une fois dans le train, ils se dispersèrent : ils ne pouvaient pas entrer à presque quarante dans un seul et même compartiment.

Pour finir, Al', Scorpius, Lucy Zabini, Naima Jones et Evannah Avilgaard se retrouvèrent dans le même compartiment. Naima esquissa un léger sourire :

– Les filles sont en supériorité numérique, on dirait…

– Non, ce sont les Serpentards, riposta Lucy.

– Un point pour Zabini, se moqua Al'. Bon, alors, quoi de neuf ?

Aussitôt, les quatre autres l'ensevelirent sous un déluge de parole. Evannah avait participé à un ballet durant ses vacances, Naima avait remporté une bagarre contre un garçon plus vieux qu'elle, Lucy était partie à la Réunion avec ses parents…

Le train commença à s'ébranler, et aussitôt tous les enfants –sauf Naima– se ruèrent vers la fenêtre pour voir une dernière fois leurs parents. Al' aperçut fugitivement Draco et Alva Malefoy, l'un à côté de l'autre, devant leur habituel groupe d'amis : les Shepper, les Zabini, les Jarvis… Mais de ses propres parents, aucune trace.

Le train s'éloigna du quai, et Al' se détourna de la fenêtre, un peu déçu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de faire des adieux corrects à sa famille.

– Et pour Poudlard, des idées ? proposa innocemment Scorpius.

Les yeux verts d'Al' croisèrent ceux, d'un bleu étrangement intense et profondément malicieux, de Scorpius Malefoy. Et il se sentit sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Oh, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué.

– Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Mais James a prévu quelque chose, je crois. Durant la dernière semaine, il exultait littéralement.

– Outch ! C'est pas bon.

Les cinq complices partagèrent un silence pensif, perdus dans leurs conjectures. Finalement, Lucy Zabini haussa les épaules, et Naima Jones résuma avec le bon sens des Gryffondors :

– De toute façon, s'il fait chier, on lui casse la gueule.

Al' approuva gravement, et Scorpius sourit.

– Bon plan. Un peu simpliste, mais bon.

– Eh, tu t'attendais à quoi, un lâche complot ? Je suis une Gryffondor !

Scorpius et Albus ricanèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Soudain, Al' se rappela avec une netteté effarante de ce même échange de regard, un an plus tôt, quand un timide brun aux yeux verts et un arrogant garçon blond aux yeux bleus s'étaient regardés pour la première fois. C'était ce même jour, dans ce même train, un an plus tôt.

Et jamais Albus n'avait eu de meilleur ami que Scorpius Malefoy.

– Au fait ! lança soudain Evannah. Vous savez qu'on va avoir plein de nouveaux profs cette année ?

– Pas tant que ça, fit Lucy avec une petite moue.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux, pas du tout au courant de cette histoire :

– Combien ? Quelles matières ?

– Astronomie, Littérature et Runes, fit Scorpius d'un air important. Le nouveau prof d'Astronomie se nomme Feylack, celle de Littérature s'appelle Ysaline McAlister, et la prof de Runes est grecque et s'appelle Alyssa Mocking.

Il y eut un silence religieux.

– Mais comment tu sais ça ? s'ébahirent Al', Naima et Eva d'une même voix.

Malefoy se rengorgea, plein de suffisance et ravi de son mystère, mais Lucy flingua tout le suspense d'une voix blasée :

– Mon père a pistonné Feylack parce qu'ils ont fait l'UDUS ensemble. McAlister est amie avec le père de Dylan. Et la mère de Scorpius a proposé Mocking, parce que c'est son amie de fac. Oh, et Draco Malefoy fait partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard depuis cet été.

Le parallèle avec Lucius Malefoy était troublant, mais aucun des jeunes sorciers présents n'était en mesure de le relever. Au lieu de ça, Naima dit d'un air sérieux :

– Un jour, vous les Malefoy allez dominer le monde.

Sur quoi Scorpius leur adressa un sourire éclatant.

– Oh, domination mondiale est un terme si laid. Je préfère optimisation mondiale.

Et ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Franchement, c'était à se demander si Poudlard allait survivre durant toute leur scolarité…

.

* * *

_._

_A suivre..._


	2. Réunion

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci **Iphy** x) Tu as lu le _Parfum_ en plus ! Wow, tu sais que c'est l'une des fic les plus complètes et les plus longues que j'ai écrite ? Evidemment, il y a des défauts (deux trois incohérences, la romance qui est parachutée à la fin, tout ça), mais j'espère que le nombre de bonnes choses les a surpassé ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras encore plus ce second volet x)

Re, **Louve** ! xD Yep, Lily est cool, contrairement à James qui mérite d'être pendu. L'optimisation du monde c'est bien une idée de Scorpius (ou Nathan ou Cathy ou Dylan à la rigueur) par contre : Alva et Draco sont deux gros égoïstes. Terribles, même ! Alors que l'Ankou, lui, il est vraiment généreux. Un Gryffondor refoulé, je te dis x)

Salut **Mojo the big jojo** xD Ouais, ça me tente bien d'écrire sur Alix. Enfin, pour le moment je vais me contenter de la mettre en BD, on verra pour la suite. Quant à James, uh uh uh, il va faire fort cette année (mais je ne dis rien !). Et je compte publier ma fic sur _Game Of Thrones_ sur ce site, peut-être d'ici un mois, le temps que mes chap' soient corrigés...

Nope **Don-jul**, pas de break pour moi ! Actuellement, il n'y a que pour les Rôdeurs que je me donne à fond : les autres projets sont en hiatus... Y compris Alix x) Et AL NE FANTASME PAS SUR SCORPIUS ! Al' n'est pas gay ! Al' est limite homophobe, merci les Weasley... Et le nom du village est différent parce que Owen ne sais pas le prononcer correctement x)

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Première note de l'auteur :** Vous verrez de nombreuses références à _**How I Met Your Mother**_ dans ce chapitre, et peut-être dans les suivants. Actuellement alors que j'écrit cette note, nous sommes le 18 juin 2013 et je suis à fond dans cette série, que je vous conseille à tous parce que Barney Stinson est hallu_…(attendez la suite…) _… cinant !

.

**Deuxième note d'auteur** : Je relis la première note et j'hallucine. Le 18 juin ! Vous réalisez que là, on est le 10 Octobre ? J'ai mis un peu plus de trois mois à écrire toute la deuxième année et une grande partie de la troisième. Je. Suis. Accro.

.

Bref ! Je vais vous raconter un peu ma vie, tiens. J'ai bougé plein de meubles dans mon appart' d'étudiante. Enfin, des meubles, je n'en ai pas tant que ça, donc voilà, j'ai bougé un bureau, un canapé-lit, une commode, une étagère et six paires de chaussures. Et ça m'a occupé toute une soirée x)

Je pense que je ne vais pas écrire de roman sur Alix. Pas pour le moment. Je vais surtout me consacrer sur ma BD ! J'ai presque fini la première page, avec les ombres, l'encrage, le texte. Je sens que je vais adorer ce perso...

Enfin bref. Voilà le chapitre x) Merci Don-Jul pour sa correction !

.

* * *

.

**Réunion**

.

Après un court voyage en calèche, les jeunes élèves de deuxième année entrèrent à nouveau dans le vieux château, bavardant joyeusement entre eux. Naima, la Gryffondor noire de peau (leader incontestée et très agressive de sa promotion) était en train de se faire expliquer le principe de l'invisibilité et de la réputation de malchance des Sombrals par cinq personnes différentes. Vincent Sterling, un Serdaigle blond et élégant que Scorpius avait pris en grippe dès leur rencontre, discutait Sortilèges avec Rose Weasley, sous l'œil noir de Dylan. Gareth Flint, Owen Pritchard, Devon Dawlish et Alan Parks commençaient déjà à se disputer à propos de Quidditch. Dominique Weasley et Laura Findel, à Poufsouffle, expliquaient à une Melinda Parkinson ébahie le principe du cinéma.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Leur groupe se divisa en quatre, et chacun regagna sa Maison. En se laissant glisser sur le banc des Serpentards, Scorpius esquissa un sourire.

– Ça fait du bien d'être revenu.

Al' approuva vigoureusement en se plaçant à côté de lui, et ils furent rapidement encadrés par Lucy et Jo, tandis que les quatre autres membres de leur année se plaçait en face d'eux. Oscar Nott ébouriffa les cheveux de Scorpius en passant, lui arrachant un grognement indigné, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec le reste de son année de Serpentard. Aenor, une jolie fille de deuxième année aux cheveux noirs et ondulés, adressa un petit sourire à Albus quand elle croisa son regard.

– Ça fait presque bizarre de n'être qu'entre Serpentards, fit remarquer Jo en regardant autour de lui.

– Ce n'est que pour les festins officiels, lâcha Lucy en posant ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains. Ce soir, Halloween, Noël, le Nouvel An, et Pâques. Le reste du temps, on peut manger avec les Gryffondors si on en a envie.

– Je pensais plus aux Serdaigles, moi, fit remarquer Jo.

– Et moi aux Poufsouffles, fit Gareth Flint avec un large sourire.

– Tu penses surtout à _une_ Poufsouffle, oui !

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Owen ? marmonna Gareth.

L'autre esquissa un grand sourire narquois :

– C'est Borgio, non ?

– Elle est jolie, elle veut devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle et toute sa famille a toujours été à Serpentard ! C'est un signe !

Les élèves s'étaient tous installés, et un brouhaha de conversations emplissait la Grande Salle. Scorpius désigna discrètement à son meilleur ami la table des professeurs, où siégeaient trois nouvelles têtes. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violet presque noirs et au sourire malicieux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage sérieux, et une femme plus âgée, grande et sèche, aux cheveux blonds mêlés de mèches blanches.

– Mocking, Feylack et McAlister, chuchota l'Ankou. D'après mon oncle Nathan, Feylack est sympa. Les autres, je ne sais pas.

Al' hocha gravement la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant apparaitre la Sous-Directrice Laughlin (ennemie attitrée des Rôdeurs) ainsi qu'une petite trentaine de nouveaux élèves, qui semblaient tous assez effrayés. Parmi eux, la petite Roxane Sloper se tordait les mains avec angoisse.

Le brouhaha des conversations se tut presque immédiatement. Laughlin agita légèrement sa baguette, et un tabouret apparu au centre de la Grande Salle, surmonté par un vieux chapeau pointu qui avait l'air d'avoir pas mal souffert du temps. Rapiécé, usé, noirci, un peu déchiré… Ce qui n'empêcha pas ledit chapeau d'ouvrir une large déchirure en forme de bouche et de se mettre à chanter.

_Oyez, oyez, jeunes élèves, oyez, oyez !_

_Approchez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger !_

_Ecoutez mon histoire, qu'on voit ce que vous en retenez._

_Il y a plus de mille ans, quand j'étais neuf et sans accroc_

_Quatre brillants sorciers me firent don d'un cerveau_

_Et me confièrent la tâche, ô combien importante, de choisir la Maison_

_Qui conviendrait le mieux à vos aspirations._

_Ces quatre fondateurs avaient chacun leurs qualités_

_Chacun leurs défauts, leurs rêves, leurs attraits :_

_Auquel d'entre eux est-ce que vous ressemblez ?_

_Laissez-moi donc le deviner…_

_Les avides de connaissances, les chercheurs, les savants,_

_Iront de la sage Serdaigle grossir les rangs _

_Les forts, les héros, les vengeurs et les courageux,_

_Se retrouveront dans la Maison de Gryffondor le Preux _

_Les travailleurs, les loyaux, les justes, ceux qui jouent cartes sur table,_

_Sont destinés à Poufsouffle, l'équitable _

_Et les roublards, les ambitieux, les survivants, les avisés,_

_Dans l'antre du noble Serpentard seront rassemblés._

_Mais malgré cette division, jeunes enfants, retenez bien_

_Que Poudlard est née d'un rêve commun._

_Ils furent quatre sorciers pour fonder quatre Maisons_

_Ils n'eurent qu'un seul rêve mais quatre blasons :_

_Retenez ma chanson, n'oubliez pas leur union_

_Et que commence la Répartition !_

Le Choixpeau referma la bouche.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements tandis que les premières années, ébahis pour la plupart, fixaient le Choixpeau d'un air oscillant entre stupeur et angoisse. Laughlin déroula alors la liste des futurs élèves, et commença l'appel.

– Apache, Jamie !

Un petit garçon à la peau hâlée et aux yeux noirs trébucha jusqu'au tabouret où il coiffa le Choixpeau d'une main tremblante. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis…

– POUFSOUFFLE !

La table des jaunes et noirs applaudit chaleureusement. Les membres du Quatuor (Oscar à Serpentard, Cameron à Serdaigle et Gaby à Gryffondor) applaudirent aussi, comme l'année dernière.

– Condor, Laetitia !

Une jolie fille aux cheveux blonds foncés coiffés en deux tresses coiffa le Choixpeau en retenant sa respiration…

– SERDAIGLE !

Tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait vers la table qui applaudissait, Laughlin haussa les sourcils en lisant le nom suivant sur sa liste :

– Condor, Leah !

Une fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la première, mais qui n'avait qu'une seule tresse dans le dos au lieu d'une sur chaque épaule, se rua jusqu'au Choixpeau.

– GRYFFONDOR !

La petite Leah alla rejoindre les rouges et ors, tandis que Laughlin appelait un nouveau nom :

– Condor, Livio !

Il y eut quelques chuchotements amusé tandis que le gamin, très semblables aux deux filles précédentes, rejoignait le tabouret. Scorpius entendit même Faust dire à voix haute « y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? ».

– POUFSOUFFLE !

Le première année courut presque jusqu'à sa nouvelle table, où il s'assit à côté d'Apache et sembla s'effondrer de désespoir, échangeant des regards effarés avec ses deux sœurs, et avec…

– Condor, Lysandre !

Il y eut de nombreux rires, tandis que le dernier Condor (absolument identique à son frère) coiffait le Choixpeau. Plusieurs élèves se mirent à scander _« Serpentard ! Serpentard ! »_, voulant visiblement que les quadruplés remplissent les quatre Maisons. Après avoir échangé un regard hilare, Al' et l'Ankou se joignirent aux cris.

Et…

– SERPENTARD !

Un véritable rugissement de joie explosa, et lorsque le petit Lysandre aux yeux écarquillés rejoignit les verts et argents, Gregory Moran lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et Lucy se décala pour que le nouveau venu puisse s'asseoir près d'elle.

– C'est un quarte gagnant ! beugla quelqu'un depuis la table des Serdaigle.

On ne pouvait pas savoir qui c'était, mais Scorpius avait reconnu la voix de Cameron, cette grande gueule. Des gens se mirent à rire, et le tumulte mit plusieurs secondes à s'apaiser. Les quadruplés étaient rarissimes dans les familles de sorciers. Les jumeaux étaient aussi fréquents que chez les Moldus, les triplés étaient environ trois à quatre fois plus rares, mais les quadruplés… Ça devait bien arriver une fois tous les dix ans, une naissance de quadruplés sorciers dans le pays.

Laughlin continua à égrener la liste, mais il n'y eut plus d'autres quadruplés, pas même les plus petits jumeaux. _« Sloper, Roxane ! »_ alla à Gryffondor, où elle fut joyeusement accueillie par les deuxièmes années, tous amis avec l'Ankou Malefoy. Elle sembla très vite sympathiser avec Leah, à la grande satisfaction de Scorpius qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Finalement, la liste prit fin après _« Weasley, Hugo ! » __« GRYFFONDOR ! »_ et _« Weasley, Rosemary » « SERDAIGLE ! »_. Al' eut à peine le temps de renseigner ses condisciples sur l'identité de ces deux rouquins (Hugo était le frère de Rose, Rosemary était la sœur de Molly Weasley), que déjà McGonagall se levait pour faire son discours comme l'exigeait la tradition.

Comme l'exigeait une tradition beaucoup plus personnelle, Scorpius n'en écouta pas un mot, préférant faire une grenouille en origami avec une feuille de papier sortie de sa bourse en peau de Moke. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Lucy plante férocement une fourchette dans la grenouille en question pour l'avertir que le dîner allait commencer.

– C'est une technique, couina Scorpius après son brusque sursaut de frayeur. Mais tu aurais pu juste me tapoter le bras, tu sais.

– Moins fun, se contenta de lâcher Lucy. Tu veux des pommes de terre sautées ?

– Oui, merci.

De l'autre côté de Scorpius, Al' leva les yeux au ciel. Ses amis étaient toujours un peu décalés. Ok, parfois totalement bizarres. C'était pour ça qu'il les adorait…

– Bref, lança Gareth au bout d'un moment. On a voyagé avec Noah et Anthony dans le train, et ils veulent absolument savoir si les toilettes vont exploser à la figure de James Potter encore une fois.

– Il n'y a aucune preuve de notre responsabilité, répondit dignement Al'. Mais, de manière totalement neutre et impartiale, je dirais que cet évènement a été assez ludique pour donner lieu à…

– … Une magnifique tradition, compléta Scorpius.

Ils firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre d'un air complice, avant de les boire d'une seule rasade. Ce qui aurait été plus impressionnant si ça avait été de l'alcool, et non de l'eau minérale, mais bon…

– Vous savez, j'ai regardé une série télé super-drôle cet été, dit Jo avec un sourire en coin. Et vous ressemblez définitivement à Ted et Barney.

Al' prit mentalement note des prénoms des héros, curieux de voir cette série télé (après tout, deux mois par an, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort au milieu d'une troupe de roux). Mais l'Ankou se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu intéressé, tout en coupant sa viande.

– Bon, après le coup des ninjas l'année dernière, on va devoir faire fort si on veut se faire remarquer.

– La moitié des profs vous regardent déjà d'un œil torve, lui glissa Owen. Tu n'auras pas à en faire beaucoup pour que la vieille McGo pète les plombs.

L'ensemble des Serpentards gloussa. Même le jeune Lysandre, qui écoutait d'un air intéressé. Le première année se ratatina sur lui-même, cependant, lorsque l'attention de Lucy se porta sur lui.

– Au fait, Condor, ton nom me dit quelque chose… Ton père ne travaille pas dans le Département de la Coopération Internationale Magique par hasard ?

– Mon oncle, balbutia le gamin. C'est mon oncle.

– Le frère de ton père ?

Lysandre rougit violemment, et marmonna :

– De ma mère. On… Je porte le nom de ma mère.

Melinda Parkinson, qui portait le nom de sa mère parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son père (et d'après les réactions assez violentes de Pansy quand sa fille avait abordé le sujet, elle était destinée à ne jamais le connaître), se rembrunit visiblement. Flora s'en rendit compte, et balança à Lucy un coup de pied sous la table. En bonne Serpentard, Lucy vit le danger et changea de sujet avec tact.

– Tu connais des gens ici ?

– Personne à part mon frère et mes sœurs.

Lucy entreprit donc de faire les présentations, ce qui lui permit aussi d'avoir les noms des autres premières années de Serpentard. Scorpius, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille et faisait un sort à son assiette, repéra malgré tout une fille qui s'appelait Flamel, comme le célèbre Alchimiste, et deux garçons dont il avait déjà entendu le nom de famille. Peut-être leurs parents travaillaient-ils au Ministère…

– Merlin merci, pas de Weasley ici, soupira finalement Lucy. On l'a échappé belle !

– Eh ! protesta Al'. Je suis un Weasley !

– Tu es _notre_ Weasley, rectifia l'Ankou d'un air grave. Et puis, quand même : les yeux verts, pas de tâches de rousseurs, les cheveux châtain, et un cerveau ? Où est-ce que tu as pêché ça dans ta génétique toute pourrie de rouquins et de myopes ?

Albus lui tira la langue d'un geste puéril, avant de se concentrer sur le geste très important qui consistait à saucer les dernières miettes dans son assiette. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'Ankou réalisa que le festin était quasiment fini. Gregory Moran, leur Préfet, était déjà en train de scruter la table pour voir s'il était l'heure d'emmener sa Maison dans leurs dortoirs.

Le regard de Scorpius fut soudain attiré par un mouvement, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, et il grinça des dents en voyant James Potter et Faust Griggs s'agiter comme des débiles. Ils regardaient quelque chose sous la table –sans doute un objet que James avait ramené dans ses poches– tout en riant et se congratulant mutuellement. Il fallut que McLaggen, leur voisin, en ait marre et les tance vertement pour qu'enfin les deux ahuris cessent de rigoler bêtement.

L'Ankou réprima un rictus. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas supporter James, c'était certain. Il lui suffisait de le voir pour avoir envie de grincer des dents. Non seulement James était arrogant, bête, brutal avec les petits, mais en plus il harcelait Demy et surtout, surtout, il s'accaparait Al' pendant deux mois entiers par an !

Bon, d'accord, l'animosité de Scorpius avait beaucoup à voir avec sa possessivité. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait, hein.

McGonagall finit par ordonner que chacun regagne son dortoir, et les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha de conversations. Gregory et Rachel, les deux Préfets de Serpentards, eurent à peine à regrouper les premières années : leur Maison était assez disciplinée pour se rassembler naturellement en rang et se diriger vers les cachots. Alors que chez les Gryffondors, c'était un troupeau informe qui migrait vers les étages.

– Enfin de retour à la maison, soupira Jo en descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Sérieusement, je n'en reviens pas de voir à quel point le froid, le noir et l'humidité m'avaient manqué !

Scorpius tint soigneusement sa langue. Jo était probablement l'enfant le plus négligé par ses parents de toute leur bande. Owen et Gareth étaient voisins, Lucy voyait tout le temps les enfants Malefoy, Al' avait tous ses cousins, Flora avait une grande famille, même Melinda jouait avec les Moldus de son quartiers. Mais Jo, fils d'un avocat très occupé, ne parlait jamais de sa famille et ne recevait pas grand-chose à Noël. Il n'en parlait jamais.

– Moi, c'est la douce certitude que le lendemain sera un jour anti-James qui m'avait manqué ! s'exclama Noah en les dépassant.

– Ouais, ajouta Anthony qui le suivait. Sérieusement, ce mec me tue.

– Il est sympa l'été, le défendit mollement Al'.

L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel :

– Al', tu passes l'été enfermé dans ta chambre à lire. Tu ne vois personne et tes cousins te traitent d'autiste.

Magnum, le furet –qui était jusqu'ici endormi autour du cou d'Albus– se réveilla et piaula comme pour approuver. Al' grimaça, l'air sinistre :

– Non, ça c'est ma mère.

– C'est vrai ? Oh la garce !

Al' haussa un sourcil, mais éprouva une sombre satisfaction à ne pas défendre Ginny Weasley. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, et après le divorce, ça allait de mal en pis.

– Bon, écoutez-moi ! lança Rachel alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait devant un pan de mur lisse. Durant quinze jours, le mot de passe sera _aut Cæsar, aut nihil_ !

– « Ou empereur ou rien », traduisit presque aussitôt Scorpius. **  
**

Al' lui lança un regard vaguement stupéfait :

– Est-ce que tu parles _couramment_ latin ?

– Pas couramment mais plutôt bien. Papa, Oncle Nathan et Dylan le parlent couramment, par contre.

– Tous les Sang-Purs ont de solides bases en latin, expliqua Lucy. Et dans d'autres trucs assez rasoirs mais protocolaires. La littérature classique, l'Histoire de nos familles, le grec ancien… Chez les Zabini, on est aussi des as du calcul mental. Business, tu comprends.

Ils entraient à présent dans la salle commune, et Jo en profita pour s'incruster dans la conversation :

– J'en sais deux fois plus que vous alors ! J'ai l'arsenal classique des connaissances des Sangs-Purs anglais, mais aussi des Sang-Purs japonais !

– Tu as vécu au Japon ? s'ébahit Al'. Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit !

– J'y ai vécu neuf ans en apprenant les deux cultures. Ensuite, bon, j'ai un peu délaissé mon pays natal pour me concentrer sur celui de mon père.

Ça aurait été l'occasion idéale pour Jo de parler de sa mère. Dire qu'elle était Sang-Pur ou simplement japonaise par exemple. Ça allait dans la conversation. Mais il se contenta de se taire et Scorpius, qui ne résistait jamais à la tentation de se vanter, s'exclama :

– Eh bien j'en sais plus ! J'ai la culture anglaise, la culture russe, et… Une petite part de culture scientifique.

– Dylan te bat sur ce plan-là, fit remarquer Owen.

– Oui, mais je sais ce qu'est un logarithme et PERSONNE D'AUTRE ne le sait ! Ah !

Les deuxièmes années échangèrent des regards blasés, et Lysandre Condor, qui passait devant eux pour rejoindre son propre dortoir, leur jeta un regard un peu halluciné.

– Vous êtes tarés, vous savez.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_La rentrée s'est bien passée. Personne n'est mort, il y a deux nouveaux Weasley, Demy et Abby ont déjà commencé à bosser (j'ai vu un livre ouvert entre elles), le Quatuor n'a pas encore fait des siennes et se tient plutôt à carreau, Dylan est toujours scotché à Rose Weasley, et James l'abruti est toujours en vie… Malheureusement._

_Bon. Sinon, Roxane a échoué à Gryffondor. Et à la répartition, les quadruplés Condor ont chacun été répartit dans une Maison différente ! Celui qui a finit chez les serpents s'appelle Lysandre, il a l'air sympa quoique absolument terrifié. Normal, d'une certaine façon : ça doit être la première fois qu'il est séparé de sa fratrie._

_A l'heure où j'écris, Magnum le furet a élu domicile sur mon oreiller. Il m'adore. Papa, tu es sûr que tu n'aimes pas les furets ?_

_Al' va bien, on a beaucoup discuté. Actuellement, il écrit sa lettre à son père. Oh, et aux prochaines vacances, il va faire du chantage affectif à ses parents pour qu'on se voie l'été prochain. Puisqu'à vous, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire du chantage affectif (où à vous manipuler de quelque manière que ce soit… Franchement, comment vous faites ? Je suis censé être un bon menteur !), je vous le demande carrément : est-ce que vous êtes toujours d'accord pour accueillir Al' ? Ou plutôt, vu notre encombrant invité à poils longs (j'adore cette expression, merci Maman), que j'aille chez lui ?_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien sans Demy, Dylan et moi. Vous nous manquez. Dites à Hyperion que je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un piano à Poudlard, et que je vais m'entraîner à jouer du jazz. Et remerciez Oncle Nathan pour m'avoir appris ce qu'est un logarithme, j'ai frimé avec ça ce soir et tout le monde a été impressionné ! Enfin je crois._

_Je promets que je serai (plus ou moins) sage,_

_L'Ankou Malefoy, le seul et l'unique._

**oOoOoOo**

L'année précédente, le soir de la rentrée, Harry et Ginny s'étaient rendus chez Ron et Hermione afin de se lamenter ensemble sur l'absence de leurs enfants. Cette année, à cause du divorce houleux, Ron était en froid avec son meilleur ami, c'était Ginny toute seule qui s'était rendue chez lui. Elle avait emmenée Lily avec elle, et Harry se retrouvait tout seul.

Du coup, et sans trop savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé dans son salon, face à un feu de cheminée mourant, et hésitant sérieusement à se servir un verre d'alcool pour noyer son désarroi.

Les négociations de son avocat et de celui de Ginny touchaient à leur terme : les deux époux voulaient en finir le plus vite possible. Finalement, Harry gardait la maison, l'elfe qui allait avec, Square Grimmauld (toujours incartable, aussi sûr qu'un bunker, et carrément trop flippant pour être habitable), et la garde des enfants à Noël et durant une partie de l'été. Ginny avait droit à une belle somme d'argent, et elle aurait la garde des enfants en Juillet. Les termes de leur séparation n'allaient pas tarder à être officialisés.

Pourtant, Harry avait l'impression qui c'était lui qui avait le plus perdu. En se séparant de Ginny, il perdait tous les Weasley. Même Ron.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Tous les parents d'élèves sorciers avaient coutume de se retrouver, le jour de la rentrée, afin de soupirer en cœur et de se lamenter sur la perte de leurs enfants, ou de râler à propos de la bêtise de leur progéniture. Même les Malefoy le faisaient ! Eux et les Zabini se retrouvaient chez eux ou…

Une ombre argenté bondit soudain devant Harry, le faisant violemment sursauter. Ouranos, son énorme chien bâtard, bondit également sur ses pattes comme s'il avait reçut un éclair. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu saisir sa baguette, le Patronus ouvrit la gueule et dit avec la voix hésitante de Charlie Weasley :

– _Hey, salut Harry. Je suis de passage en ville et, bon, je me disais… Peut-être qu'on pourrait boire un verre ? Je suis au café Garance, dans la Rue Errante. En ce moment, elle est à deux pas de la Tour de Londres, tu ne peux pas la manquer. J'y serais jusqu'à onze heures, je pense, alors si tu veux venir…_

Puis le Patronus en forme de bouledogue se dissipa. Charlie Weasley, rejeté par sa famille depuis qu'il avait avoué son homosexualité… Harry ne tergiversa qu'une brève seconde avant de se lever, de prendre sa veste, et de transplaner. Resté seul dans la maison, Ouranos gémit, puis retourna se coucher devant le feu.

La Rue Errante changeait souvent d'emplacement. Elle avait l'apparence d'une rue piétonne tout à fait banale. Il y avait des cafés, des bars, une bibliothèque, un cabinet de psychomage (celui de Carmen Zabini en fait), des confiseries, une entreprise d'architectes sorciers, des logements…

Beaucoup plus paisible que le Chemin de Traverse, la Rue Errante était également plus capricieuse. Ses déplacements étaient aléatoires : elle pouvait rester une année entière au même endroit, ou bien juste une journée. On qualifiait la Rue Errante de _craintive_. En effet, généralement, la Rue Errante fuyait les lieux d'affrontements, les explosions de magie noire, ou les créatures des Ténèbres comme les Détraqueurs. Durant la guerre, la Rue Errante changeait presque quotidiennement de place, et tous les Mangemorts qui y pénétraient trébuchaient sur les pavés soudainement inégaux de la route.

L'entrée de la Rue Errante était toujours une affiche de pub pour le thé, collée à un mur. Tapoter cette affiche avec sa baguette ouvrait un passage, comme pour le Chemin de Traverse. La seule difficulté consistait à localiser l'affiche en question…

Après avoir transplané dans une ruelle déserte, Harry mis quelques minutes à trouver l'affiche dans la semi-obscurité. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, un petit tapotement de baguette, et l'affiche devint une large ouverture donnant sur une rue piétonne pavée et éclairée par des lampadaires en fer forgé. Harry s'y avança avec hésitation. Il y avait peu de monde, essentiellement des gens qui entraient dans les résidences ou les bars, ou qui fermaient les commerces. Finalement, le regard du Survivant accrocha la devanture d'un petit café à l'air chaleureux, entouré de jardinières où poussaient des fleurs rouges. Le _Café Garance_, indiquait la pancarte qui se balançait au-dessus de la porte.

Harry entra, faisant tinter une clochette posée sur la porte. Le parquet semblait usé, le papier-peint jaune décoré d'arabesques et de fleurs rouges était un poil démodé, le bar était couvert d'éraflures, les tables et les chaises étaient souvent dépareillées : pourtant, tout de suite, cet endroit lui plu. Les vieilles lampes et les poutres apparentes du café lui rappelaient un peu le Terrier, l'endroit le plus chaleureux et convivial de sa connaissance. En plus grand.

– Harry !

Charlie était attablé non loin du bar, à une table pour quatre qu'il partageait avec un illustre inconnu et un type pas si inconnu que ça…

– Simon ? s'étonna Harry en les rejoignant. Simon Jarvis ?

L'ancien Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire goguenard :

– En personne, Potter.

– On travaille tous les trois dans la même équipe de dragonniers en Roumanie, expliqua Charlie. Harry, je te présente Joren Moldovan, mon…

Il sembla coincer un moment sur le terme adéquat. Ce fut ça qui renseigna Harry. La fameuse « bonne personne » avec qui Charlie sortait, cet homme à cause duquel il était fâché avec les autres Weasley… C'était donc Joren Moldovan, ce type mince et sec à l'air un peu anxieux, aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, aux bras musclés et tatoués, et aux yeux bleus frangés de longs cils comme ceux d'une fille…

– Oh. Euh, enchanté.

Et il lui tendit la main presque sans hésiter. Joren sembla se détendre un peu. Charlie, lui, s'affaissa carrément de soulagement. Simon gloussa, puis se leva :

– Bon, je vais commander à manger. Harry, tu as déjà dîné ?

– Euh, non…

– Bon, ça sera pour quatre alors. Joren, viens, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour porter les assiettes.

C'était un prétexte totalement bidon, car un charme de Lévitation aurait vite réglé l'affaire. Mais Joren se leva quand même, et les deux dragonniers se dirigèrent vers le bar, laissant Charlie et Harry seuls. Presque aussitôt, le rouquin se pencha vers son ami :

– Comment va ma famille ?

– Bien. Tu sais, avec le divorce, ils sont un peu tous fâchés contre moi, alors je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te donner de leur nouvelles…

– Je vois mal à qui d'autre je pourrais demander, fit Charlie d'un ton amer. Ils pensent tous que j'ai une sorte de tare, une maladie contagieuse. J'ai croisé Fleur sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi. Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a baissé les yeux et changé de trottoir. A croire que j'ai la dragoncelle ! Tu es le seul qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir vomir en me voyant.

– Tu exagères ! protesta Harry. Ils t'aiment. Tu leur manques.

– Le Charlie idéal leur manque. Celui qui est hétéro, qui cherche une femme et qui fondera un jour une famille. Je ne suis pas ce type-là.

Il y eu un bref silence. Puis Harry se mit à parler des différents Weasley, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas à quel point Charlie buvait avidement ces informations.

– Ron s'en sort très bien avec son équipe, il a recommandé l'un de ses hommes pour une promotion. Le magasin de Georges est devenu un peu moins populaire durant l'été, mais les commandes ont afflué avant la rentrée, donc ça va mieux. Bill et Fleur sont en extase, Victoire vient d'entrer au CEFAMO pour devenir Auror. A ce propos, elle a rompu avec Teddy pendant l'été. La deuxième fille de Percy, Rosemary, vient d'entrer à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas dans quel Maison elle est, j'attends la lettre d'Al' ou de James… Plus vraisemblablement d'Albus, James n'écrit que quand il a un souci. Oh ! A propos de Percy, il passe son temps à cirer les pompes de Blaise Zabini, c'est dingue… L'assistante en titre va partir en congé maternité et il espère récupérer son poste.

Charlie esquissa un sourire amusé :

– Percy, toujours le même…

– Toujours, approuva Harry. Molly espère qu'il aura le job, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Blaise ne peut pas supporter Percy. Il l'appelle toujours Prétentieux-et-Crâneur quand il pense que personne ne l'entend.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, avant d'être interrompus par le retour des deux autres dragonniers qui apportaient quatre assiettes de tagliatelles à la carbonara. Ils entamèrent leur repas avec appétit et, après un court silence, Harry relança timidement la conversation :

– Alors… Comment toi et Joren vous êtes rencontrés ?

Joren lui adressa un regard un peu méfiant, et Charlie hésita un instant, mais ce fut Simon qui répondit avec désinvolture :

– Je les ai présentés. Joren est moi avons été dans la même équipe en Roumanie, dans un centre de soins, avant de changer d'équipe pour aller…

– … S'occuper des bestioles sauvages en pleine nature, avec aucune préparation, compléta Charlie en ricanant. Tel un chevalier sur son blanc destrier, je les ai sauvés alors qu'une femelle s'apprêtait à les griller.

– Affreusement romantique, soupira Simon.

Joren éclata de rire, et acquiesça sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire d'un air hilare :

– Oh oui, affreusement. On était couvert de suie, ma manche a prit feu, je me suis jeté dans une mare boueuse pour étouffer les flammes, et j'ai pué toute la semaine. Affreusement romantique.

Il avait une voix grave, agréable, avec un accent qui rappelait assez celui des Koenig, les seuls Russes qu'Harry connaissait. Finalement, il ne semblait pas si mal, ce Joren. Et à en juger par le regard énamouré et le sourire complice que lui et Charlie échangèrent après sa remarque, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Weasley rejetaient aussi catégoriquement le roumain. Qu'il ne soit pas une fille n'était qu'un détail mineur, si Charlie l'aimait.

– La dragonne continuait à cracher des flammes dans notre direction, et elle s'est soudain mise à nous foncer dessus ! raconta Simon avec de grands gestes. Et là Charlie est apparu. Il m'a éjecté loin de sa trajectoire, et je me suis assommé contre un tronc d'arbre… Mais Joren était toujours dans la ligne de mire de la bête !

– Alors Charlie s'est jeté devant moi pour faire bouclier de son corps, compléta Joren. En hurlant.

– Gryffondor, soupira Simon en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

– Ce n'était pas… C'était un peu l'urgence, okay ?

Charlie riait à moitié en essayant de se défendre, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

– Et ensuite ?

– La dragonne a dû se demander qui était ce débile, poursuivit Charlie. Elle a ralentit, et j'ai pu lui jeter un sort de Conjonctivite. Ensuite… L'enfer s'est déchaîné.

– Je n'ai pas un souvenir très net de ce qui s'est passé après, grimaça Joren. Il y avait du feu, de la terre qui volaient partout, et même un truc qui puait terriblement la viande pourrie et le soufre…

– De la bouse de dragon, glissa Charlie. La dragonne s'est vidée les intestins dans un geste de colère.

– Voilà. Ensuite, la bestiole nous a foncé dessus, et Charlie s'est à nouveau héroïquement interposé entre elle et moi. Enfin, d'après lui. Il a juste glissé dans la boue et m'est tombé dessus.

– Je préfère la version de l'héroïque bouclier.

– Si tu veux. Bref, la dragonne aveuglée a tracé tout droit, traversant la mare et manquant de nous piétiner, mais sans s'arrêter près de nous. En fait, je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle a courut, d'ailleurs, mais elle ne nous a pas mangé.

– Vous sentiez trop mauvais, fit perfidement Simon.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que finalement, à la fin du repas, ils quittent le Café Garance. Bras-dessus bras-dessous, Joren et Charlie se dirigèrent vers un hôtel. Simon transplana vers la maison de son frère, où il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à payer pour passer la nuit. Et Harry…

Harry rentra chez lui, fatigué et tranquille, et souriant comme un idiot. Charlie et Joren étaient totalement niais, totalement et affreusement romantiques. Mais en fait, c'était assez rassurant de savoir que le romantisme existait toujours, même en Roumanie, après un plongeon dans une mare boueuse en étant poursuivi par un dragon.

Et pour finir la soirée en beauté, la lettre d'Albus l'attendait sur la table de son salon.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_La rentrée s'est bien passée, j'ai retrouvé l'Ankou et tous mes amis. Hugo est allé à Gryffondor et Rosemary à Serdaigle. Et Rose a collé Dylan (tu sais, le cousin de l'Ankou) durant toute la soirée. Et James s'est déjà fait remarquer._

_Voilà, fin du rapport sur la famille, passons aux choses intéressantes !_

_On est allé jusqu'à Poudlard en calèche (et je n'ai pas vu le moindre bout de poil de Sombral… Peut-être que si je jetais de la farine sur l'attelage l'année prochaine…), on s'est raconté nos vacances, et Magnum est tout content d'être revenu à Poudlard. En ce moment, il dort sur l'oreiller de Scorpius comme une grosse peluche._

_C'était animé. Lucy a poignardé une grenouille en papier au dîner. L'Ankou n'a rien écouté du discours de début d'année, mais la Directrice a présenté les nouveaux profs. Mocking a les cheveux violets, Feylack louche quand il mange, et McAlister a les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elle a sûrement un lien de parenté avec McGonagall. Sinon je n'ai rien écouté non plus._

_Au fait, tu sais ce qu'est un logarithme ?_

_Tu me manques. C'était plutôt cool de t'avoir quasiment pour moi tout seul cet été, avec Lily et James dans les pattes de Maman. L'Ankou dit que je ne suis pas assez possessif (mais lui, il l'est trop). Enfin, bref, tu me manques._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Al'._

**oOoOoOo**

– Eh, l'Ankou.

– Oui ?

– Tu dors ?

– Oui et là je suis en plein rêve, je te rappelle pendant la pub.

– … T'es complètement barge, l'Ankou.

– Ouais, je sais. Mais barge d'une façon positive.

– Et un peu flippante aussi.

– Aussi, j'avoue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je me posais une question d'ordre métaphysique…

– Al', sérieux, il est minuit !

– Mais tu ne dors pas, non ?

– Non. Continue.

– Bref. Je me demandais… Tu penses qu'on peut dresser Magnum à faire caca chez les Gryffondors ?

– … Ouais. Ouais, ça devrait se faire.

– Cool ! On commence quand ?

– Demain.

– Demain sera dans quatre minutes, il est onze heures cinquante-six.

– Demain soir, Al'. Demain soir.

– Ok. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit.

De l'autre côté du dortoir, Owen gémit et mit son oreiller sur sa tête pour s'isoler du bruit.

– Bande de crétins…

_._

* * *

_._

_A suivre..._

_._


	3. Course à la technologie

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci **Iphitos**, la suite est écrite (en fait j'ai fini d'écrire l'année xD), et on verra encore les adultes à de nombreuses reprises ! Il faut dire que j'aime bien m'intéresser à ce qui se passe chez les Malefoy...

**ptitcoeurfragile**, le retour ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début x)

Un petit faible pour le couple d'homosexuels, **Marjorie27** ? Tu ne serai pas Yaoïste par hasard ? xD Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont chou. Et leur rencontre est trop drôle. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. En fait, ça m'a été inspiré par une scène dans "_How I Met Your Mother_", à propos des amours improbables... Mais je ne vais pas disserter là-dessus xD

Non, **Louve**, tous les dragoniers ne sont pas gays ! xD Seulement Charlie et Simon (et à mon avis, ils ont chois une profession qui les éloigne de leurs famille parce qu'ils sentaient qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait chez eux). Et oui, Ron est un abruti. Mais entre une soeur et un ami, même aussi précieux qu'Harry, il n'y a pas de choix possible. Chez les Weasley,c 'est gravé dans leur sang : la famille passe avant tout.

Wow, un nouveau ! Salut **Gab** ! Tu as lu les _TROIS_ FICS d'un coup ? J'applaudis, là, chapeau x) Oui, on verra pas mal Harry et Draco, surtout que depuis son divorce d'avec Ginny, notre cher Potter se retrouve vachement seul et isolé (et il a enfin la possibilité de devenir pote avec les Malefoy). Pour le moment les enfants sont un peu jeune pour l'amour, mais dès le milieu de la troisième année, les hormones se réveilleront !

Salut,** Anne-SophieC**, je peux enfin te répondre ! Oui, il y a un peu beaucoup de personnages secondaires, mais attend, il y en avait beaucoup aussi dans les livres d'_Harry Potter_, donc... Ca devrait rester gérable xD Les quadruplés auront leur importance, mais pas tout de suite. En tous cas, ils montrent bien à quel point le sang n'a rien à voir avec la Répartition... Quant à Harry, hum, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il se retrouve seul et qu'il réalise quelles personnes s'intéressent à lui réellement. Mais non, il ne restera pas tout seul très longtemps...

Merci pour le MP, **eLNacht** ! Oui Fred est très différent de son oncle et de son père. Après la mort de Fred (l'original), Georges est devenu beaucoup plus sombre. Et son mariage avec Angelina l'a rendu plus responsable. Il est inventeur, gérant de magasin, mais il n'est plus le débile inconscient qui faisait des blagues à Ombrage ! ET ça se répercute sur Fred II (son fils).

Salut,** Fille de passag**e ! L'optimisation mondiale est une de mes phrases préférée, donc c'est une référence perso, mais oui, l'idée du logarithme m'est bien venue en lisant les Méthodes de la Rationalité ! Cette fic est absolument géniale x)

.

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteure numéro 1 :** Le coup du _cadavre exquis_ est honteusement plagié sur la fic "_Les Jolies Choses_", disponible sur ce site. Je vous la conseille vivement !

**Note de l'auteure numéro 2 :** _Last Lahdrane_, la série mentionnée un peu plus bas (et dont Anyor, Lutha ou Manaë sont des personnages), n'existe pas. C'est un bouquin de 200 pages que j'ai écrit et abandonné en cours de route. Mais adapté à la télé, vu les pouvoirs surnaturels et lumineux des persos, ça aurait fait des effets spéciaux mortels.

**Note de l'auteure numéro 3 :** OMG tellement de commentaires ! JE VOUS AIME !

.

**Post-it sur un kiwi: je vous raconte ma vie**.

Je suis sûre que je vous ai beaucoup manqué, tiens x) Alors, nouvelles de la semaine : sur le profil de **Raiu-chan**, vous trouverez une fic qui s'appelle "les bons, la brute et la nympho", et qui est un totale pétage de câble qu'elle et moi avons écris à quatre mains dans l'univers de _Star Trek _(juste après le film_ Into Darkness_). Vous pouvez aussi trouver cette fic sur mon profil sur le site de fanfic-fr x)

Bon, ça mis à part, rien de neuf. Beaucoup de boulot (quoique, j'ai carrément PAS FAIT un de mes TD, oui j'ai honte), il pleut, il fait froid, et à l'heure où j'écris ça, je vais poster ce chapitre avant d'aller en cours d BD dessiner les aventures d'Alix (que j'ai très envie d'appeler Astrid parfois), ma pyromane préférée x)

A pluch' !

.

* * *

.

**Course à la technologie**

.

Une semaine passa presque sans heurt. James et Faust ne firent pas de vagues, Albus et Scorpius non plus. Ce fut le Quatuor qui se chargea de l'ambiance au château, grâce à quelques inondations et les préparatifs d'une fête clandestine dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Malheureusement, le professeur Londubat tomba sur Cameron et Oscar alors que ces derniers étaient en train de ramener des provisions depuis des cuisines, et tout leur plan fut découvert.

Par la suite, la moitié de l'école sembla snober le professeur de Botanique. Tout le monde aimait le Quatuor. Et tout le monde aurait adoré être invité à une fête clandestine.

Puis, au milieu de la deuxième semaine, la petite bande des Rôdeurs fit à nouveau des siennes.

Premier cours de la journée : Histoire de la Magie. Cours commun avec toutes les classes de leurs années. Au dernier rang, Scorpius Malefoy, Albus Potter, Marcus McDougal de Poufsouffle et Elisa Brown de Serdaigle avaient décidé de jouer au cadavre exquis, ce jeu qui consiste à écrire chacun son tour une partie de phrase ou d'histoire sur un bout de papier, tout en pliant le papier en question pour que celui qui écrit après vous ne devine pas votre texte.

– Tout juste, murmura l'Ankou en levant sa plume.

Il a été obligé de conclure en tout petit pour ne pas dépasser sur la table.

– Allez, déplie-le maintenant ! le pressa Marcus.

Le Poufsouffle était arrivé en retard au cours, et s'était installé là parce qu'il était curieux de voir quelle nouvelle idée débile Al' et l'Ankou allaient inventer pour s'occuper pendant le cours. Du coup, évidemment, il mourrait de curiosité d'admirer leur œuvre commune.

Scorpius lissa le parchemin et le mit bien à plat sur son bureau. Quatre écritures se croisaient entre les nombreux plis qui zébraient le support. Elisa, Al' et Marcus se penchent en même temps pour s'enquérir de la teneur de l'histoire qu'ils viennent d'écrire à vingt doigts.

Le résultat était assez bizarre.

_Il était une fois, une religieuse de couvent qui, à sa grande honte, avait un goût très prononcé pour les choses pas vraiment catholiques._

_En effet, elle aimait par-dessus tout : se goinfrer de gruau bouilli et s'occuper avec tendresse de son élevage de bébés furets._

_Un jour, alors qu'elle : naviguait sur le Loch Ness, scrutant avec fascination les remous verdâtres et fangeux des vagues,_

_elle tomba sur : un irrésistible jeune homme dont l'épée sertie de diamants n'annonçait que trop bien son noble statut de chevalier._

_Il lui dit, de l'adoration plein les yeux : je veux aller en Tanzanie ! Je veux croiser les furets avec des pandas roux, c'est trop mignon !_

_Il semblait très ému alors : elle se pencha lentement d'un air coquin et souleva sa robe de nonne._

_Souriant avec gourmandise, elle lui exposa ainsi longuement et sans pudeur sa : recette du canard laqué à l'orange._

_Lorsqu'elle eut finit : le chevalier la contempla longuement, charmé de la découvrir si brillante. Son regard d'améthyste dériva sur ses douces lèvres purpurines._

_Il avait envie de goûter délicatement leur : dernière saveur de chips au saucisson._

_Car il n'y avait rien de meilleur que : ce fulgurant plaisir ! Cette odeur vicieuse de la cire mêlée à celle de la femme !_

_Comblée, elle soupira que : c'était toujours un plaisir de se laisser dériver sur ses eaux vertes en compagnie d'un grand et chaleureux serpent de mer._

Quelque part dans le lointain, des élèves consciencieux prenaient de _vraies_ notes de cours dans des grattements de plume passionnés.

– Brown, dit Scorpius lorsqu'il a achevé sa lecture. Cette histoire de chevalier et de "douces lèvres purpurines"… C'est ta niaiserie toute crachée.

Elisa le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un vermisseau rustre et répugnant, incapable de comprendre la beauté de sa prose. Ce qu'elle pensait sûrement. Elisa ne fréquentait pas trop l'Ankou et sa bande, habituellement : aujourd'hui, elle s'était mise là pour être le plus loin possible de Rose Weasley, avec qui elle s'était disputée.

– Dis ce que tu veux Malefoy, mais _moi_, j'ai une sensibilité littéraire. Pas comme toi et Potter. J'essaye d'amener un peu de poésie courtoise et vous, vous rabâchez des histoires de bestioles et de bouffe…

– Non ! la coupa-t-il fort peu galantement. Moi je voulais amener une créature fantastique dans le récit, un souffle d'aventure. Mais faute à ta brillante sensibilité littéraire, on se retrouve à la place avec un dandy décérébré faisant risette à madame la Nonne qui aime…

– "Se goinfrer de gruau bouilli" ?! s'étrangla Marcus en re-parcourant des yeux les lignes écrites par Al'.

– Et bien ? rétorqua le brun impassible. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ta réplique requérait une allusion grivoise. Ça va te sembler incroyable, mais tous les garçons de douze ans de cette école ne planquent pas les romans roses de leur maman sous leurs oreillers.

Marcus sembla soudain un peu pâle.

– Ce n'était quand même pas difficile de rentrer dans le jeu. Même un ignorant asexué comme toi aurait pu le faire.

– La prochaine fois, promis, je te laisserai le soin de détailler par le menu comment la Sainte Nitouche aime qu'on lui manie le chapelet.

L'Ankou s'étrangla de rire, tandis qu'Elisa se retournait définitivement vers Binns en commentant avec mépris :

– Tu es dégoûtant, Potter.

– Non je demanderais plutôt à Scorpius, lâcha Marcus avec malice. Il a l'air de s'y connaitre en "grand serpent de mer aussi chaleureux".

Le jeune Malefoy prit un air ennuyé :

– Marcus, il n'y a que toi pour voir une métaphore perverse là où il n'y a qu'une innocente appellation. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand on lit avec ferveur "_La honte secrète de Sœur Pascaline_", hum ?

Al' éclata d'un grand rire bruyant, s'attirant les regards exaspérés des bons élèves du premier rang, avant de plaquer les mains sur sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer son hilarité. Irrité de la connivence des deux garçons, Marcus grimaça et lâcha perfidement :

– Au moins, _moi_, je sais comment on fait les bébés. Vous n'avez qu'à jouer à deux, à vos délices de macchabé.

– Cadavre exquis, rectifia Elisa dans un grognement.

– C'est ça oui, railla Scorpius en l'ignorant. On laisse les lectures cochonnes aux grands garçons, pas vrai Al' ? Les débiles asexués vont rester sur leur domaine bestiaire et culinaire.

– Ce sera du grand délice de macchabé, renchérit Al avec un petit sourire. Innocent, avec des tartes à la fraise, des animaux à câliner, une gentille conquête du monde, et aucune religieuse exhibitionniste…

– On dit _cadavre exquis_, rectifia Elisa exaspéré. Et taisez-vous tous les deux !

Haussant les épaules, Al' se pencha à l'oreille de Scorpius et chuchote :

– Dis, mon père m'a expliqué pour les bébés. Tu veux que je te rencarde sur la chose ?

Il avait dû parler un peu fort car, deux rangs devant eux, Devon Dawlish et Alan Parks s'étranglèrent de rire. L'Ankou examina ses ongles, blasé :

– Pas la peine, le mien l'a fait aussi. D'ailleurs, on n'était pas si à l'ouest que ça, c'était à peu près ce qu'on supposait pour la fécondation.

Al' hocha gravement la tête, puis croisa les bras sur sa table et posa son menton par dessus. Dans la rangée devant eux, le dos ostensiblement tourné, Elisa et Marcus boudaient.

– C'est l'aura de notre génie qui les accable, souffla Scorpius.

Al attrapa le poignet de son camarade et le tourna délicatement vers lui pour consulter sa montre. D'eux deux, l'Ankou était le seul à avoir l'heure.

– Encore une heure d'Histoire de la Magie… On fait quoi ? J'en ai assez des morts succulents. Marcus m'a tout refroidi avec sa nonne.

Devant eux, ledit Marcus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Pendu ? proposa Scorpius. Morpion ? Bombarder Devon et Alan de boulettes de papiers ?

Les deux Rôdeurs jetèrent un regard furtif aux deux Gryffondors qui se marraient toujours, deux rangs plus loin. Devon et Alan étaient les équivalents Gryffondors des Rôdeurs. En moins drôles, moins forts, bref, moins bons, cela allait de soit. Ils étaient à la fois leurs rivaux et leurs amis. Tant que James Potter n'était pas dans les parages, ils se chamaillaient entre eux.

– Ok, adjugé, décida Albus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier, et se mirent à déchirer et à froisser des feuilles de papiers afin d'en faire des boulettes. Elisa, cette traîtresse, se pencha en avant et souffla quelques mots à Devon et Alan, qui se redressèrent d'un bond et se mirent aussitôt à confectionner leur propre réserve de boulettes de papiers.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard : l'Ankou agita sa baguette, et une demi-douzaine de boulettes de papiers s'élevèrent dans les airs, avant de fuser vers les Gryffondors comme une pluie de météorites.

Aussitôt, Devon et Alan répliquèrent. Pris entre deux feux, Elisa et Marcus se cachèrent sous leurs tables, et Scorpius aperçut la Serdaigle prendre du parchemin et une plume pour faire un nouveau jeu de cadavre exquis. Autour d'Alan et Devon, plusieurs autres Gryffondors –dont Naima, toujours partante pour semer le chaos– commençaient à faire provision de munitions.

– Ça commence à devenir menaçant, chuchota Al' en lançant une autre boulette de papier.

Scorpius hocha gravement la tête, s'assura d'un léger coup d'œil que Binns ne les avait toujours pas repérés… Puis il abandonna tout espoir de discrétion en se levant d'un bond et en hurlant :

– Serpentard au pouvoir !

Un grand rugissement d'enthousiasme lui vint du rang où se trouvaient Owen, Gareth et Jo. Flora et Melinda avaient déjà saisit leurs baguettes. Lucy se laissa glisser sous une table pour jeter des sorts à couvert. Reg, le plus doué des Gryffondors, eut exactement la même idée, et ils se mirent à échanger férocement des _Rictumsempra_, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la classe s'ouvre à la volée :

– Potter et Malefoy, fit la Sous-Directrice d'un ton féroce. Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surprise ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de notification de retenue du professeur Laughlin.**

_**Elèves en retenue :**_

_Serpentard, cinq élèves._

_Albus Potter_

_Scorpius Malefoy_

_Lucy Zabini_

_Owen Pritchard_

_Gareth Flint_

_Gryffondor, six élèves._

_Naima Jones_

_Evannah Avilgaard_

_Reginald Castle_

_Devon Dawlish_

_Alan Parks_

_Matthew Bluesky_

_**Motif de la retenue :**_

_Bataille en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie et poursuite des combats dans les couloirs._

_**Punition demandée :**_

_Nettoyage de salles de classes. Elèves placés deux à deux, baguettes confisquées, Malefoy et Potter _séparés_, et portes fermés à clef._

_**Professeur surveillant la retenue :**_

_Aucun volontaire. Autogestion._

_**Remarque de l'enseignant :**_

_On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir._

**oOoOoOo**

– Cette punition me saoule ! geignit Reg.

Lui et Al' étaient enfermés ensemble depuis une demi-heure. Ils avaient des seaux d'eau enchantés pour se remplir tous seuls, des éponges, et on leur avait confisqué leurs baguettes. En bref, pas moyen de faire autre chose que de nettoyer.

– L'Ankou me manque, se plaignit Al'.

Reg leva les yeux au ciel :

– Oh, je m'en doute. Le seul moyen de rendre votre amitié encore plus fusionnelle serait de vous greffer l'un à l'autre.

– Beurk.

– Ouais, beurk.

Ils continuèrent à frotter en silence durant quelques instants, puis Reg demanda :

– Avec qui l'Ankou a été enfermé ?

– Bluesky.

– Matthew ? Oui, ça se tiens. C'est le moins susceptible de faire un truc stupide.

– Enfin, quand Naima n'est pas dans le coin ! glissa Al' d'un air matois.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard échangèrent un sourire complice. Le béguin de Matthew pour Naima n'était un secret pour personne, sauf pour la principale intéressée.

Ils récurèrent le sol en silence durant plusieurs minutes, puis Al' jeta un regard furtif à Reg. Un Gryffondor. Sympa, malin, ami avec Naima, pas pote avec James, bref, un _bon_ Gryffondor. Mais Gryffondor quand même et donc, en tant que tel, capable de savoir… Ce qui faisait tellement exulter James en ce moment.

C'était une information capitale. Ainsi Scorpius et lui pourraient trouver un moyen de se défendre, si c'était un plan d'attaque. Ou de saboter le plan en question, si c'était juste un truc débile. Mais les Gryffondors étaient loyaux, alors peut-être que Reg n'allait pas coopérer… Il fallait lui demander des renseignements avec tact et discrétion…

– Tu sais ce que James manigance ?

Ouais. Pour le tact et la discrétion, on repassera. Al' avait été élevé par des Gryffondors, ça laissait des marques indélébiles dans le cerveau.

Reg le dévisagea avec méfiance, et Al' prit un air suppliant :

– Oh, allez, dis-moi !

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? James a beau être un prétentieux, il est à Gryffondor comme moi !

– Et je suis dans la promotion 2017 comme toi ! répliqua aussitôt Al'. On est tous solidaires, tu te souviens ?

Reg eut l'air d'hésiter. Finalement, il poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur une chaise, abandonnant momentanément son éponge et son seau.

– James nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire avant que tout soit fini.

Ça expliquait pourquoi Naima avait fermement maintenu qu'il ne se passait rien d'anormal chez les rouges et ors.

– C'est dangereux ? Illégal ? Interdit ?

– Euh, non.

– C'est de la Magie Noire ?

– Oh, bien sûr que non !

– Alors dis-le-moi ! craqua Albus.

Reg leva les yeux au ciel, tergiversa un instant, puis céda.

– Bon, je suppose que comme ce n'est ni mal ni dangereux, ni même techniquement interdit, je peux te le dire… James et Faust installent la télé dans la salle commune.

Al' ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules :

– Ils font quoi ?!

– Ils installent une télé. Avec une antenne et tout. Oh, et un truc qui lit des films aussi. Ils ont demandé de l'aide à Talaska, la Préfète, mais ils font la plus grande partie du boulot tous seuls. Faust a étudié les branchements et tout le système électik…

– Electrique, rectifia machinalement le jeune Potter.

– … Electrique, pendant les vacances. Et James s'est renseigné sur les moyens de faire fonctionner la technologie à Poudlard. Ça avance pas mal. La télé ne capte que la chaîne Moldue écossaise pour le moment, mais d'ici deux semaines, ça sera réglé. Oh, et tous les élèves d'origine Moldue ont ramenés des DDP…

– DVD.

– … Des DVD, oui c'est ça, de films ou de séries télé. On a commencé _Dr House_ et _Last Lahdrane_, et on a vu _Titanic_. Ta cousine Molly a pleuré.

– Comme à chaque fois, marmonna Al' pour lui-même. On le sait, que le bateau coule !

– Moi, je ne le savais pas, fit Reg avec dignité.

Albus lui jeta un regard en coin. Reg avait beau être futé, sympa et rigolard, il était gentil. _Trop_ gentil. Et il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du Titanic. Et c'était un cœur d'artichaut.

Molly n'avait sans doute pas été la seule à pleurer devant le film…

– On s'en fout, décréta Al'. Le plus important c'est que…

…

– … Vous avez une TÉLÉ ?! s'indigna Scorpius. Eh, c'est carrément injuste !

Matthew prit un air piteux. Il savait qu'être enfermé avec Scorpius Malefoy n'allait pas être bon. Le petit blond l'avait harcelé depuis le début de la retenue. Ses impressions sur les nouveaux profs, est-ce qu'Evannah pouvait lui donner un coup de main en Potions, qui parmi les troisièmes années était le plus susceptible de mettre du poil à gratter dans le pyjama de Faust, est-ce que James préparait un sale coup, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait de sale coup, qu'est-ce qu'il préparait à la fin ?! Ce genre de choses.

Matthew n'était pas l'ennemi de James Potter, non. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter Faust, ses manières de faux-culs, et les sourires moqueurs qu'il lançait à Naima. Alors, au bout d'une bonne heure de retenue, il avait tout balancé à l'Ankou Malefoy.

– On en est à l'épisode 5 de _Last Lahdrane_.

– Vous avez les DVD de _Last Lahdrane_ ?! Cette série est trop cool !

– Tu la connais ? s'étonna Matthew. Mais tu n'es pas, euh, tu sais…

– Membre d'une famille anti-Moldue ? Non, andouille, les Moldus dépassent largement les sorciers dans tout ce qui concerne l'art et la technologie, et mes parents prennent toujours le meilleur, que ce soit Moldu ou sorcier. J'ai vu la saison une de _Last Lahdrane_ cette été, Abby nous l'a prêté.

Matthew eut un grand sourire :

– Ouais, elle est cool cette série, non ? Manaë est une vraie Gryffondor, elle a la classe.

– Elle est un peu trop rousse à mon goût, mais elle est bien, concéda l'Ankou. J'aurais quand même préféré que le personnage principal soit blond.

– Comme Lutha ? Elle est bien aussi.

– La hors-la-loi ? N'importe quoi. Anyor est le meilleur. C'est un _dieu déchu _et il a des chiens de ténèbres avec des yeux rouges, par Merlin !

Matthew eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants à une bonne manière de clouer le bec du Serpentard, puis esquissa un grand sourire :

– Nous, on a les quatre saisons en DVD.

– Enfoirés de lions…

– Tu veux que je te raconte le résumé au dos de la pochette de DVD de la saison deux ?

– Oh, non, pitié ! Je veux avoir le suspense du combat final.

Matthew émit un ricanement sardonique, et commença :

– Alors, après une attaque de bandits, Lutha et Anyor se rencontrent et…

Dans un gigantesque bruit d'éclaboussures, Scorpius balança le contenu de son seau d'eau à la figure de Matthew. Pendant une seconde, le Gryffondor resta figé, muet et totalement dégoulinant, tandis que Scorpius riait à gorge déployé si fort que le seau faillit lui échapper des mains.

Matthew cligna des yeux d'un air stupide plusieurs secondes, puis, à son tour, il jeta le contenu de son seau au visage de Scorpius. Sauf que le blond bondit derrière une table pour se mettre à l'abri, échappant ainsi au jet d'eau, sans cesser de rire.

Ensorceler les seaux pour qu'ils se remplissent perpétuellement avait été une bonne idée… En théorie.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard passèrent donc la quasi-totalité de leur retenue à se courir après en s'aspergeant d'eau et en poussant des hurlements de sioux. Ce fut Matthew qui, une demi-heure avant la fin de leur détention, mit fin au jeu pour qu'ils puissent réparer les dégâts. Tout en nettoyant, ils ne cessèrent de glousser comme des idiots. Et quand le professeur Laughlin vint les chercher et que son regard se posa sur la salle inondée –mais propre–, elle haussa drastiquement les sourcils :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

Matthew et Scorpius furent saisi d'un tel fou-rire que la professeur de Métamorphose renonça à une quelconque explication, et se contenta de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ce que les deux andouilles se hâtèrent de faire, sans cesser de rigoler comme des bossus.

Sur le chemin des cachots, Scorpius tomba sur Albus, qui l'attendait adossé à un mur. Le brun haussa les sourcils, puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas en lever un seul à la fois, et demanda d'un ton poliment incrédule :

– Tu as essayé de te jeter dans le lac ?

– Non, j'ai inondé la salle de Métamorphose. Mais devine ce que j'ai appris !

Nouveau haussement de sourcils poli :

– Les Gryffondors ont une télé et ils regardent _Last Lahdrane_. Au moins ils ont bon goût, cette série est extra. Je me demande vraiment qui manipule le roi des Shibaats.

Scorpius ouvrit des yeux comme des assiettes et resta immobile, dévisageant Al' comme s'il venait de lui pousser des antennes.

– Mais comment tu le sais ?

– J'étais avec Reg. Gryffondor, tu te rappelles ?

– Mais… Reg est malin et… Tu es un très mauvais manipulateur !

– Pas besoin d'être manipulateur. J'ai juste été gentil.

– C'est un truc de Poufsouffles !

– Cyrius est à Poufsouffle et c'est le pire manipulateur et la personne la plus sournoise que je connaisse.

– Ok, tu gagnes le point.

Ils se remirent à marcher en direction des cachots. Les chaussures de Scorpius couinaient à chacun de ses pas, ses vêtements dégoulinaient, et très vite le petit blond se mit à claquer des dents. Al' le regarda avec compassion :

– Désolé, je ne connais pas de sortilèges chauffant, séchant ou quoi que ce soit.

– C'est un tort, fit gravement Scorpius malgré le fait qu'il grelottait convulsivement. A partir de maintenant, on devra apprendre des sorts utiles pour les situations de ce genre. Mourir d'hypothermie à cause d'une retenue injustifiée serait quand même vachement bête.

– La retenue était justifiée, dans ce cas.

– Certes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Al' hocha la tête avec un sérieux confondant. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le pan de mur qui cachait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Là, l'Ankou s'arrêta, regarda Al', et déclara :

– Ça me tue de dire ça, mais je suis jaloux des Gryffondors.

– C'est nous qui devrions avoir la télé et pas eux, approuva Al'. On la leur vole ?

– T'es fou ? Ça serait trop suspect que leur télé disparaisse et qu'une autre apparaisse chez nous. Non, on va s'en installer une aussi.

– Tu n'y connais rien en télé. Tu sais à peine utiliser la télécommande chez toi.

Scorpius se renfrogna, et Al' acheva d'un ton définitif :

– En plus, James a sûrement fait rentrer sa télé grâce à sa valise. Nous, comment on peut faire entrer un truc aussi volumineux en secret ? On devra forcément attendre au moins les vacances de Noël.

Mais Scorpius secoua la tête d'un air rusé :

– Oh non. J'ai une arme secrète, tu sais.

Al' réfléchit, clairement perplexe. Ça ne pouvait pas être Demy, elle était nulle en technologie Moldue. Dylan ? Non, il trop maladroit dans tout ce qui touchait aux travaux manuels. Un membre du Quatuor ? Hum, non, le seul qui pouvait éventuellement savoir la différence entre une prise mâle et une prise femelle, c'était Gaby, et il soutenait les Gryffondors…

– Qui c'est ?

L'Ankou hulula un ricanement flippant, puis se tourna vers le pan de mur lisse et ordonna :

– _Aut Cæsar, aut nihil_ !

Il fallait admettre que ce mot de passe avait carrément la classe.

Le pan de mur coulissa et, avec la dignité d'un roi malgré ses vêtements trempés, ses cheveux dégoulinants et ses dents qui faisaient des claquettes, l'Ankou Malefoy entra dans la salle commune. A son entrée, il y eut un petit silence interloqué. Mais, prouvant à quel point les Serpentards étaient habitués à ses excentricités, personne ne commenta, et les conversations reprirent tandis que l'Ankou se dirigeait vers la salle de bain de leur dortoir.

Blasé, Al' lui emboîta le pas.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Les Gryffondors installent une télé dans leur salle commune. C'est totalement injuste et comme Serpentard est la meilleure des Maisons, et que je suis le meilleur des Serpentards (ex-æquo avec Al'. Vous voyez, je reste modeste), j'ai décidé de réparer cet affront._

_Vous voyez la configuration de la salle commune des Serpentards ? Probablement à moitié, puisque Maman n'est pas allée dans cette Maison. Pour faire court, il y a une salle qui a dut être un cachot ou une cave, et qui n'est pas utilisée. Je vais la transformer en salle de cinéma réservé au VIS (Very Important Serpentards) !_

_Enfin, « je ». C'est un peu relatif. Contrairement au Gryffondors je n'ai pas de belle salle toute propre et toute prête. Alors, eh bien, comment dire ça ? Je vais avoir besoin d'un tout petit, minuscule coup de main pour placer des sorts de renforcement sur les murs, le plafond, faire un charme de Vent pour aérer cette cave, tout ça. Et faire entrer une télé miniaturiser et la ré-agrandir sans bousiller les circuits._

_Alors, je me disais que vous pourriez m'envoyer Tante Cathy. Juste pour rire. Ah ah._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

_PS : Non, mais, pour de vrai, vous trouverez jointe à cette lettre une enveloppe contenant mon plan génial pour faire entrer Tante Cathy dans Poudlard. Vous allez halluciner !_

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à son fils Scorpius :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Ton père a déjà reçut une lettre de notification de retenue. Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines que les cours ont repris, tu pourrais faire un effort ! Et maintenant tu veux faire entrer un membre de ta famille de manière totalement illégale et par infraction dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Scorpius !_

_Enfin bref._

_Ton père et moi avons bien réfléchi à ta demande. Finalement, comme ton plan est plutôt inventif et a le mérite de limiter à la décimale les chances d'être pris, ce qui est une preuve de bon sens dans ta vaste stupidité… Nous avons décidé de faire un compromis. On réfléchira à ton plan si tu obtiens un O en Métamorphose. Je me moque de savoir que le professeur Laughlin ne t'aime pas : elle ne m'aimait pas non plus et pourtant, j'ai excellé en Métamorphose. Souvent._

_Et tu as intérêt à reprendre tes leçons d'Occlumencie. Je te rappelle qu'un Occlumens a déjà accompli la moitié du chemin menant à la transformation en Animagus, puisqu'il est capable de maîtriser son mental._

_Bien à toi,_

_Maman._

_PS : Tante Cathy est enthousiasmée par ton idée. Oncle Nathan aussi. Ton père trouve que c'est délirant et futile, mais réalisable. Obtiens un O en Métamorphose et l'affaire est réglée. Personnellement, je suis adepte de tout ce qui peut faire enrager les rouges et ors._

**oOoOoOo**

Scorpius attendit avec impatience qu'Al' ait fini de lire. Au bout d'une interminable minute, le brun reposa la lettre, et posa un regard grave sur son ami.

– Ta famille… Est trop géniale.

N'importe qui aurait dit « complètement tarée », mais Al' n'était pas n'importe qui. L'Ankou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Merci.

– Et… Quel est le plan pour ta Tante Cathy ?

– Oh, j'ai juste besoin d'une balade dans le parc, de Magnum et d'un hibou costaud.

– Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à mon furet ?

– Rien ! Il n'est que figurant.

Al' cligna des yeux avec incompréhension, et Scorpius émit à nouveau son ricanement sardonique censé faire peur. Charitable, le jeune Potter préféra ne pas lui dire que ça lui donnait juste l'air de s'étrangler avec un os de poulet.

– Bon. Et on fait comment pour l'Optimal avec Laughlin ? Elle te hait, cette vache à lait desséchée.

– Vous devriez peut-être baisser d'un ton, déclara tranquillement Demetria en tournant la page de son journal.

Al' haussa les épaules et remplit son verre de jus de citrouille. Aujourd'hui, ils petit-déjeunaient chez les Serpentards, et quelques membres d'autres Maisons s'étaient joints à eux. Des Serdaigles : Demy, Abby, mais aussi Dylan et Rose. Des Poufsouffles : Marcus McDougal et Chiara Borgio, suivis par deux jumeaux de première année, Gavroche et Ombeline Duchemin. Et bien sûr, des Gryffondors : Naima, Eva, Devon et Alan, Reg, Matthew, et…

– Au risque de me répéter, qui c'est, lui ? demanda Scorpius en désignant le troisième année qui s'était assis à côté de Matthew.

Le jeune Bluesky leva les yeux au ciel :

– Relax. C'est mon cousin, Tom Bluesky.

– Il est ami avec James Potter ! s'insurgea Abby avec fougue. Et James est un sale troll puant !

– Il est sympa, le défendit Tom. Ok, parfois il agit comme un parfait abruti…

– Et on a envie de le gifler, ajouta sombrement Demy.

– Et de lui claquer la tête contre un mur, fit Naima en coupant sauvagement une saucisse.

– Et de lui casser un poignet, grinça Scorpius.

– Ou les deux, glissa Lucy.

– Et de lui botter le cul, lâcha Al' en beurrant un toast.

– Bref, coupa Matthew. Tom, tu disais ?

Ledit Tom les regarda les uns après les autres comme s'ils étaient tarés, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Puis, après un regard hésitant à la table des Gryffondors, où James jonglait avec trois œufs durs, il ajouta d'un ton un peu moins sûr que précédemment :

– Mais parfois, il fait des choses extraordinaires et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le remarquer.

– Comme quoi ? fit l'Ankou avec dédain. Faire des croche-pieds aux premières années ?

Tom lui lança un regard noir :

– Avant-hier, le hibou de Juliette Misty est mort. Juliette était effondrée. Alors James lui a acheté une tout jeune effraie avec son propre argent de poche.

Il y eut un petit silence, comme si tout le monde était en train d'envisager l'idée que James n'était pas un parfait connard… Puis Demy renifla avec mépris.

– Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour se donner de l'importance.

– Ce n'était pas du calcul ! protesta Tom. Il voulait vraiment la consoler !

Demetria se contenta de ricaner.

– En lui achetant un truc, parce que bien sûr passer un peu de temps à écouter ses semblables comme s'ils avaient la moindre importance à ses yeux est quelque chose de trop commun pour le très occupé James Potter. Dépenser son argent de manière ostensible ou agiter son nom de famille sur une bannière, il n'y a que ça qu'il sait faire.

Toute la tablée la regarda avec des yeux ronds. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs repoussa son assiette d'un geste brusque et se leva, attrapant son sac avec mauvaise humeur :

– Je n'ai plus faim. Parler de cet attardé prétentieux me donne la nausée.

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas vif sous le regard médusé de ses condisciples. Au bout d'un moment, l'Ankou cligna des yeux, l'air parfaitement ahuri.

– Wahou. Elle le déteste encore plus que moi.

Abby grimaça, et repoussa son assiette elle aussi, prête à rejoindre sa camarade. Al' coula un regard méfiant à la Serdaigle :

– Ils se sont disputés, non ? Elle ne déteste pas autant James.

– Bien sûr que si elle le déteste ! râla Scorpius.

Mais Abby hocha la tête avec une grimace :

– Ouais, ils se sont disputés hier.

Aussitôt, Scorpius oublia sa nonchalance affectée et se redressa, le regard noir :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur ?

Naima leva les yeux au ciel, les Serpentards poussèrent un long et audible soupir, Marcus et Chiara échangèrent un coup d'œil blasé, Dylan coula un regard méfiant à son cousin, Rose affecta un air ennuyé, et les Gryffondors roulèrent des yeux. Abby se leva en haussant les épaules, évitant le regard de Scorpius :

– Le truc habituel. Il la drague, elle l'envoie balader, il continue, elle aussi, ils s'énervent tous les deux et ils finissent par s'insulter.

– Que ça ? fit lentement le jeune Malefoy.

Il avait clairement l'air dubitatif. Abby se racla la gorge, gênée :

– Je vais la rejoindre, ok ?

Et, sans attendre, elle se précipita à la suite de Demy. Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

– Elle nous cache quelque chose.

– Je dirais même plus : quelque chose elle nous cache !

Al' avait lu quelques bandes dessinées durant l'été, et Dupont et Dupond l'avaient bien fait rire. L'occasion était trop belle pour replacer une de leurs répliques.

Lucy déclara froidement :

– J'aurais bien rigolé mais ce jeu de mot est tellement nul que même par politesse je ne pourrais pas.

Ça par contre, ça fit ricaner quelques idiots. Scorpius et Albus levèrent les yeux au ciel, vivantes incarnations du dédain méprisant, et se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour se rendre en cours. Évidemment, comme ils avaient cours commun avec les Poufsouffles, leur promotion ainsi que celle en jaune et noir se leva pour leur emboiter le pas. C'était devenu tellement naturel qu'ils ne s'en étonnaient même plus.

– C'est dégueulasse de nous avoir mis la Botanique en première heure, lança Flora tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la Grande Salle. On va devoir retourner se laver avant d'aller en Métamorphose.

– Il suffit de ne pas se salir, fit Dominique Weasley avec perplexité.

– Tu te salis forcément en Botanique ! Londubat est un sadique boueux qui te force à plonger jusqu'aux coudes dans la bouse de centaure dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Al' faillit défendre le "sadique boueux", mais les gloussements qui venaient des rangs des Serpentards l'en dissuadèrent. Tant que ça restait une plaisanterie, mieux valait ne pas jouer les rabat-joies. Ne pas se mettre à dos sa propre équipe : leçon numéro une de la survie chez les serpents.

Une autre leçon que les Serpentards apprenait vite et que tout se payait, tôt ou tard. Les injures, la protection, les blagues, tout se payait. Al' prit mentalement note du rire de l'Ankou à ses côtés, et le rangea dans un coin de sa tête pour lui en demander réparation. La Botanique était salissante, mais le professeur Londubat était _son_ Oncle Neville, et on ne se moquait pas de son Oncle Neville.

– Tiens, en parlant de Botanique ! fit joyeusement Lucy. L'Ankou, tu ne devais pas parler de tes talents de voyant au professeur Londubat ?

– Ce pari date d'il y a un an !

– Moins d'un an, c'était à la fin de l'année dernière. Tu as la trouille ?

Scorpius poussa un long soupir excédé.

– Tu sais que c'est une façon totalement nulle de manipuler un Serpentard ?

– C'est vrai, approuva Laura Findel. Même un Gryffondor ne serait pas tombé dans le panneau.

– Mais tu vas le faire ou pas ? insista Lucy.

– Londubat va me coller trente centimètres de devoirs en plus !

– Mais tu auras la gloire.

Scorpius parut hésiter, mais finit par dire avec dédain :

– Et alors ? Pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

Lucy plissa les yeux d'un air matois, et dit d'un ton faussement innocent :

– Hum, je ne sais pas… Par fierté ?

Mouché, l'Ankou bouda tout le long du trajet qui les menait aux serres. Il avait légèrement accéléré le pas, laissant un bon mètre de distance entre lui et ses camarades, comme à chaque fois qu'il était un peu vexé. Seul Al', imperturbable, marchait à ses côtés.

– Et sinon, tu vas le faire ? déclara à voix basse le jeune Potter alors qu'ils étaient tout près des serres. Le plan pour la télé ?

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Scorpius Malefoy. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais au moins, il pouvait toujours compter sur Al' pour savoir où étaient les vraies priorités, comme transgresser le règlement, monter des plans diaboliques ou pourrir la vie de James Potter.

– Évidemment.

Al' lui adressa un regard un peu moqueur. Ils étaient arrivés devant la serre numéro quatre, et le professeur Londubat venait de leur ouvrir. Scorpius entra, digne comme un roi. Et, juste derrière lui, il entendit la voix posée de son meilleur ami dire :

– Vous savez, professeur, je sais lire l'avenir dans les feuilles séchées de marijuana.

Alors que les élèves pouffaient et que Neville, choqué, suivait des yeux le cadet des Potter, Al' rejoignit Scorpius à une table. L'Ankou se pencha vers lui, mi-outré mi-amusé :

– Tu m'as piqué mon pari !

– Tu n'as pas empêché Flora de traiter Oncle Neville de _sadique boueux_, répliqua son ami. Pour ma mère, ça passe, parce que je suis en colère. Pour lui, non.

Scorpius resta immobile plusieurs secondes, son expression indignée disparaissant progressivement au profit d'un air coupable.

– D'accord, finit-il par maugréer. Je suis désolé.

Al' haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, et l'Ankou sut qu'il était pardonné. Albus lui pardonnait toujours.

– Bon, et sinon, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'est ton plan génial avec mon furet ?

– Quand j'aurais eu mon Optimal en Métamorphose, pas avant. Je tiens à garder le mystère.

– Bon courage pour tes notes avec la vieille courge.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, et Neville leur lança un regard courroucé :

– Potter, Malefoy, un peu d'attention !

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Challenge accepté. Laughlin aura beau être aussi invivable que le portrait de Rogue dans le bureau de Papa, je vaincrais ! Bien sûr, avec sournoiserie et talent, comme tout bon Serpentard._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	4. La quête de l'Optimal

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hey **Don-jul** ! Tu sais que l'année dernière, Yamane avait les cheveux violets ? D'où tu crois que vient la teinture de Mocking ? L'originale avait la même ! Non, Scorpius n'aura pas de furet. Genre, JAMAIS. Mais en troisième année... Il ara bien une bestiole (et quelle bestiole !). Et quand à Harry, il rechigne à utiliser son autorité pour des trucs personnels, ça le fait culpabiliser après. Abruti de gryffon... Enfin bref, à propos de tes commentaires en vert... J'ai vu et re-posté x)  
Le coup des corps morts délicieux est à faire, ça c'est sûr ! La prochaine foisqu'il y a du monde sur la CB, on essaiera x) Si ça se trouve ça cadrera tout à fait avec le contexte du cours de Binns, puisque ça sera durant un cours de Finances Publiques (oui moi aussi j'ai des cours chiants) xD Eh oui Alva n'engueule que rarement son fils pour ses infractions au réglement, c'est son côté Gryffondor qui parle !  
Pour savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Demy et James c jour-là, il faudra me le demander trèèèès gentiment... Ou attendre le bonus-questions !

Salut, **Iphytos** (d'où viens ton pseudo ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que je me le demande...) =D La suite est écrite avec pas mal d'avance. J'espère réussir à aller au bout des sept années de Poudlard...

Merci **ptitcoeurfragile** ! Contente de voir que tu es toujours aussi fan x) Tu n'as pas fini de rigoler avec Scorpius !

Non, **Louve**, ce n'est pas Naima qui est attirée par Al' et l'Ankou ! Enfin, si parce que TOUT LE MONDE est attiré par eux (sauf les profs xD), mais bon, pas de manière romantique x)... Et oui, Scorpius ne s'excuse pas souvent... Et bizarrement, c'est toujours auprès d'Al'. Ces deux-là sont inséparables ! Au fait, merci pour ton commentaire sur "_les bons, la brute et la nympho_", ça m'a fait très plaisir =D

.

* * *

.

**Ecriture compulsive**. Je crois que c'est une grave maladie et que j'en suis gravement atteinte ! En ce moment je regarde la série _Heroes_ (un peu parce que dans ma BD je dois parler de super-pouvoir et que c'est el thème majeur d'_Heroe_s, et beaucoup parce que le méchant est joué par Zachary Quinto). Et ça a des répercussions néfastes ! D'abord je me retrouve attirée par le serial killer (pourquoi Zachary joue TOUJOURS des tarés, hein ? HEIN ? Il me fait m'interroger sur ma santé mentale !), et ensuite parce qu'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur une télékinésiste totalement chtarbée, qui adore taguer les murs, disserter au sujet de la liberté, pousser des jurons païens et qui a des tendances sociopathes.

Mon OC est tarée.

Je suis tarée.

Les personnages de _Heroes_ sont tarés.

En bref, voilà, dès que je regarde une série il faut que j'écrive dessus pour m'approprier l'univers. Bon, parfois ça dérape un peu (dans la fic que j'avais écrite sur _Game Of Thrones_, mon OC a pris les commandes et comme elle avait le feu au cul, elle a couché avec deux perso secondaires, à ma plus grande horreur. Et dans le _Parfum_, Alva était censée mourir à la fin mais elle s'est arrangée pour survivre). VOILA, c'est définitif, je suis POSSÉDÉE par mes OC et j'ai besoin d'un exorciste. Amen.

.

Bon bon bon, voilà quoi x) Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**La quête de l'Optimal**

.

– Jones, Acceptable. Avilgaard, Désolant, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Laughlin rendait les copies du dernier devoir à ses élèves. Ils étaient début octobre et la professeur de Métamorphose semblait de plus en plus méfiante vis-à-vis des deuxièmes années. Probablement parce que Scorpius avait radicalement changé d'attitude, et travaillait d'arrache-pied à ses devoirs… Il faisait même du travail supplémentaire, se renseignant sur les Animagus ou les transformations d'objets inanimés en créatures vivantes, alors que c'était très avancé dans le programme.

– Zabini, Piètre.

Bon, d'un autre côté, Laughlin était toujours aussi sévère. La copie de la fillette noire claqua sur le bureau et la jeune Serpentard s'empressa de la ranger sans la regarder, ce qui ne surprit personne. Les élèves n'étaient en général pas pressés de voir leurs notes.

– Castle, Effort Exceptionnel, il y a du progrès.

Reg retint un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite : il s'était fait aidé par Scorpius, et en plus, Laughlin favorisait les Gryffondors. Enfin, dans la hiérarchie personnelle, elle favorisait d'abord les Poufsouffles, puis les Gryffondors, puis les Serpentards et en dernier les Serdaigles. Allez savoir pourquoi.

– Potter, Acceptable.

Scorpius retint son souffle en voyant la copie de son voisin. Même avec un Acceptable, la copie d'Al' était tellement raturée de rouge qu'on aurait dit que Laughlin avait écorché quelqu'un dessus.

– Malefoy…

Scorpius retint son souffle, le cœur battant.

– Effort Exceptionnel.

L'Ankou s'affaissa sur sa chaise tandis que Laughlin jetait son devoir sur sa table. Il écouta à peine les notes des autres élèves. A quoi bon ? C'était Arnold Goodhand qui allait rafler l'Optimal, comme d'habitude, juste parce qu'il était Irlandais comme Laughlin, Gryffondor comme la Directrice, et lèche-cul comme pas deux.

– Non mais c'est quoi cette note ? se lamenta-t-il.

– C'est la crise l'Ankou, philosopha Lucy assise devant lui. C'est la crise !

– Tu l'auras, murmura Al' à son oreille. Tes notes n'ont cessé de s'améliorer.

Ouais, c'était plus ou moins vrai. Grâce aux connaissances qu'il emmagasinait durant ses longues heures à la bibliothèque, Scorpius avait progressé, et pas seulement en Métamorphose. Visiblement, et contrairement à ses condisciples, il avait de moins en moins de difficultés à se concentrer et à rassembler sa magie. Ça l'aidait à la fois en Potions, en Sortilèges et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, en DCFM, c'était assez théorique parce qu'en pratique, Scorpius n'était pas assez vif pour éviter de se faire désarmer trois fois sur quatre.

En contrepartie, l'Ankou Malefoy avait totalement négligé la Botanique et l'Astronomie dernièrement. Mais comme Neville était attendri par Al' (qui était le binôme de Scorpius) et que Feylack favorisait visiblement les trois Malefoy du château, il n'avait pas de souci de ce côté-là.

– Pourtant je n'ai eu qu'un misérable E, geignit Scorpius d'un air de martyr. Je crois que je vais aller me suicider en sautant du haut de mon ego blessé.

– Tu mettras un sacré bout de temps à atterrir ! gloussa Al'.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent Devon râler que cette vanne était éclusée avant leurs naissances. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel. Dix Gallions que Devon-le-râleur allait ressortir ladite blague avant le dîner.

– Nous en avons donc terminé avec la métamorphose de précision, fit Laughlin en revenant à son bureau. Nous allons passer à l'étude des Métamorphomages, ce qui nous occupera jusqu'à fin Novembre.

– Aucune chance que j'ai un O à un devoir sur les Métamorphomages, grogna Scorpius.

Albus haussa les épaules, puis sourit d'un air malicieux :

– Mon cousin Teddy en est un, je vais le bombarder de questions, t'inquiète.

– Seul Merlin sait si ça va marcher…

Derrière eux, Alan se redressa un peu, et leur chuchota avec excitation :

– Tiens, j'ai une nouvelle idée pour la liste des défis ! Ecrire « seul Merlin le sait » sur son parchemin d'examen.

– On n'avait pas arrêté les défis ? s'étonna Flora dans la rangée d'à côté.

La liste des défis était une de leurs inventions de l'année précédente. Durant les vacances de Noël, les Serpentards, dont les parents s'étaient retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse, avaient faussé compagnie à leurs géniteurs et s'étaient défiés de faires des trucs totalement fous et culottés. Entre la déclaration d'amour à un inconnu, les fausses annonces de voyance, et la supposée invocations des démons du Rock'n'Roll, ça avait été assez festif.

Ils avaient continué à faire ce genre de trucs tarés durant toute leur première année.

Bien sûr, cette année, les défis étaient mis sur pause depuis que le principal inventeur de cette coutume, Scorpius, travaillait comme un fou pour avoir son Optimal en Métamorphose. Mais après tout, ça serait une distraction bienvenue…

– On pourrait les reprendre, réfléchit Scorpius. J'ai toujours une liste dans ma valise…

– Oh, je l'ai vue, fit tranquillement Al'. Ça ne serait pas la liste nommée « trucs assurément débiles à faire absolument » ?

– C'est celle-là même.

– Un peu long comme nom, tu ne trouve pas ?

– Tu proposes quoi, de l'appeler « trucs » ?

– Non, en faire un acronyme, fit doctement Albus. Ça ferait T… A… D… A… F…A. Ce qui nous donne l'acronyme TADAFA.

– Ça sonne très crétin, fit solennellement Reg devant eux.

– Très, confirma l'Ankou. J'adopte !

– Cool, sourit Al'.

– SILENCE ! claqua soudain la voix de Laughlin.

Les perturbateurs se turent soudainement. A en juger par l'air colérique avec lequel Laughlin les toisait, leurs chuchotements n'avaient pas été aussi discrets qu'ils le pensaient.

L'enseignante les regarda avec sévérité, puis déclara lentement, détachant chaque syllabe :

– Durant ce cours, je ne veux entendre que ma voix. A par peut-être l'envol soudain d'un élève par la fenêtre.

Les petits sorciers déglutirent. Matthew, qui était à une place à côté d'une fenêtre, esquissa un minuscule mouvement pour s'éloigner de cette source de danger. La commissure des lèvres de Laughlin frémit, comme si elle avait réprimé un sourire sadique, et l'enseignante lâcha d'un ton froid :

– Ouvrez vos livres page trente-six.

Tout le monde s'exécuta avec un zèle presque comique. Laughlin faisait parfois franchement peur, et durant le reste de l'heure, on n'entendit que des froissements de pages, les consignes sèches de l'enseignantes, et le grattement appliqué des plumes des élèves qui prenaient des notes. De ce fait, lorsque la sonnerie retentit et les libéra enfin de cet enfer, ce fut une véritable ruée vers la sortie.

– Wahou, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous bouffer vivant, souffla Naima en sortant.

– Elle est de mauvais poil en ce moment, confirma Matthew. Elle a réussit à faire pleurer Camille Diregrey hier.

– C'est qui ça ?

– Une fille, dans la classe de mon cousin.

Voyant qu'Al' avait toujours l'air perdu, Scorpius lui rappela avec un léger sourire :

– Troisième année, Gryffondor. Elle était avec James quand ils se sont fait attaquer par des ninjas.

– Ah ouiiii ! Les cheveux mauves, non ?

– C'est ça.

Les deux Rôdeurs échangèrent un regard complice. Cet épisode les ferait sans doute rigoler toute leur vie. Les trois quarts des élèves de Poudlard, les cheveux teints de couleurs vives… Ça avait été un spectacle mémorable.

– Avant que l'Ankou ne se rue à la Bibliothèque… commença Naima.

Scorpius, qui avait amorcé un mouvement vers les escaliers, s'immobilisa d'un air coupable. Al' se retint de rigoler. Naima, imperturbable, poursuivit :

– J'ai cru entendre le mot _défi_. On les reprend ?

Al' et l'Ankou se consultèrent du regard, puis le jeune Potter haussa les épaules :

– Ouais.

– Cool ! Je participe alors !

– Moi aussi, s'incrusta Gareth. Vous en avez prévu beaucoup ?

– Pour le moment, une douzaine, réfléchit Scorpius. Pourquoi, t'as une idée ?

– On pourrait faire comme l'année dernière, en retenue. Marquer chaque défi sur un bout de papier, mettre tous les papiers dans un sac, et ceux qui veulent participer piochent.

L'idée était bonne. On ne pouvait pas tricher avec le hasard. Les deux Rôdeurs regardèrent le plafond d'un air inspiré, puis reportèrent leurs yeux sur Gareth et lâchèrent d'une même voix :

– Ok, adopté.

Scorpius fouilla dans son sac, et fourra dans la main d'Albus un petit carnet aux bords cornés.

– Voilà la liste. Je te laisse t'en charger, moi je vais à la bibliothèque me débarrasser du devoir de Sortilèges, comme ça je pourrais me consacrer à la Métamorphose demain après-midi.

– Arrête de bosser, tu me fais flipper, geignit Evannah en les rejoignant d'un pas traînant.

Aussitôt, l'attention de Naima et de Gareth se tourna vers la Gryffondor :

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, la prof ?

Eva agita vaguement la main, imitant la voix sèche de Laughlin :

– Travail déplorable, manque de base, gnagnagna… Devrais travailler plus… Introduction copiée sur un livre… Prochaine mauvaise note, cours supplémentaires avec un Blanc…

Al' et Scorpius levèrent les yeux au ciel, blasés, et Naima gloussa :

– Laisse-moi deviner… Une heure de retenue ?

– Deux. Avec Feylack. Pour nettoyer ses maquettes du système solaire et tout. D'ailleurs, faut que j'y aille, c'est maintenant.

– Je compatis, sourit Gareth qui n'avait pas l'air de compatir du tout.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, salua ses camarades d'un vague geste de la main, et s'empressa de filer en direction de la bibliothèque. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue sa priorité : transformer les cachots des Serpentard en antre du luxe et de la technologie. Les Gryffondors avaient réussi, Merlin seul savait comment, à mettre une antenne sur le toit de leur tour, bien cachée derrière une cheminée, et ils avaient vingt chaînes qu'ils regardaient tous les soirs. Le monde était injuste.

En chemin vers la bibliothèque, l'Ankou ne prêta qu'une attention distraite aux personnes qu'il croisait. Il aperçu plusieurs Gryffondors lancés dans une discussion houleuse entrecoupés de rires nerveux, et nota à peine la façon dont les rouges et or se turent brusquement quand deux Serdaigles passèrent près d'eux. Demy et James passaient leur temps à provoquer ce genre de tension… Néanmoins, les regards haineux que les deux Maisons échangèrent étaient plutôt intenses, et Scorpius se demanda fugitivement ce que sa sœur avait _encore_ fait.

A la bibliothèque, l'Ankou chercha aussitôt la table des Serdaigles. Rose Weasley était en train de travailler avec Elisa Brown dans un coin. Elles étaient avec Vincent Sterling, un snob insupportable de leur Maison (curieusement toutes les filles l'adoraient), et Andy Witnessman, le nouvel Attrapeur des Serdaigles.

Dylan se trouvait à la table voisine, au milieu d'une impressionnante pile de livres, une calculatrice massive et hypersophistiquée devant lui, et écrivant à toute allure sur un cahier de brouillon. Sans hésiter, l'Ankou alla s'installer aux côtés de son cousin, prenant garde à ne pas le déranger. Connaissant Dylan, il ne travaillait pas sur de l'Arithmancie, mais plutôt sur des calculs de probabilités très compliqués pour améliorer ses chances de créer un sortilège.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Dylan finit par relever la tête de ses calculs. Ses cheveux roux clairs, presque blonds, étaient totalement ébouriffés, et ses grands yeux vairons écarquillés lui donnaient un air de hibou ahuri. Scorpius se retint charitablement de rire, et préféra demander :

– Tu fais quoi ?

– Je calcule les proportions entre mouvement, mots et énergie insufflée pour créer un sort. Je tourne en rond, je crois que je vais laisser tomber. Il y a trop de variables, je ne suis tout simplement pas assez avancé en mathématiques… Peut-être que dans un an… Bref. En quoi je peux t'aider ?

Histoire de se débarrasser de cette inquiétude gênante, Scorpius interrogea d'un air dégagé :

– Demy n'a pas fait des siennes, n'est-ce pas ?

Dylan eut un petit rire nerveux :

– Non, pas Demy, non.

Le jeune Serpentard blond fronça les sourcils :

– Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles ont l'air à deux doigts de s'entretuer.

– Ta sœur n'a rien à voir là-dedans, fit Dylan d'un ton définitif. C'est un duel entre deux cinquième années qui a tourné au vinaigre. Tu as des questions qui concernent les cours ?

Ronchonnant contre le secret que les Serdaigles faisaient peser sur leurs membres, Scorpius finit par tirer de son sac le devoir qu'il prévoyait de faire, et demanda :

– Tu as eu le devoir de Sortilèges sur le jaillissement de la source ?

– Ouais, Flitwick nous l'a donné hier.

– Oui, ben les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles ne l'ont eu que ce matin. Tu l'as fini ?

– Non, mais j'ai un brouillon. Tiens.

Le jeune Aristide-Malefoy extirpa de son sac trois feuilles couvertes de notes et de plusieurs schémas. Scorpius parcourut rapidement les pattes de mouches de son cousin, puis hocha la tête :

– Ok, ça a l'air bon, mais tu n'as pas du tout parlé de la symbolique du geste…

– Quel geste ?

– Le mouvement de baguette. Un trait, une cassure, un arc et l'arrondi du poignet.

Dylan afficha un air de compréhension soudaine :

– Cassure, attaque, et arrondi, défense ou attraction… Briser le sol et faire jaillir la source d'eau… Ouais, ça se tiens.

– Je t'emprunte ton brouillon, annonça l'Ankou. Je le recopie, je t'ajoute des notes sur geste de la main, et je te le rends dans une heure et demie.

– Ça marche. Oh, et, Scorpius…

L'Ankou, qui était déjà penché sur son propre parchemin, releva le nez d'un air interrogateur. Dylan compléta avec un sourire narquois :

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce O est si important pour toi, mais j'espère que tu l'auras. C'est franchement bizarre de te voir agir en Serdaigle névrosé.

– Venant du plus névrosé des Serdaigles, je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Scorpius se remit tranquillement au boulot. Néanmoins, dix minutes plus tard, Dylan le vit écrire sur un morceau de papier "_Défi : S'enterrer les pieds dans du compost en plein cours de Botanique des premières années et prétendre qu'on est une plante verte_", plier la feuille et la glisser précieusement dans sa poche.

Il en faudrait plus qu'une prof revêche pour faire changer l'Ankou Malefoy.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Demetria Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Ici, c'est suspicieusement calme depuis que l'Ankou a décidé de briller en Métamorphose. Ça fait presque peur. Les Gryffondors se pavanent comme des paons et il n'y a que le Quatuor (et encore, ils n'y mettent pas toutes leurs forces, ils sont composés à un quart de Gryffondor !) pour râler. Enfin bon, Abby et moi sommes en train d'apprendre le Sortilège de Désillusion pour pouvoir aller piéger le dortoir de James et Faust, donc cette ennuyeuse quiétude ne devrait pas durer…_

_Ça mis à part. Je te fais passer quelques infos soigneusement étouffées par la vieille McGonagall… Aujourd'hui, il y a du grabuge. Une cinquième année de Gryffondor a jeté, à un cinquième année de Serdaigle, un sort de Magie Noire. Le Serdaigle s'appelle Tristan Venegeen, c'est un Sang-Pur et un Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais l'affaire a été réglé parce que Pomfresh a réussi à soigner le blessé en deux minutes (je soupçonne une commande de potion de Larmes du Phénix, vérifie auprès d'Oncle Theo), et que la Gryffondor a des "circonstances atténuantes"…_

_Elle ne connaissait pas l'effet du sort._

_Elle a jeté un sort. INCONNU. A quelqu'un. Sans connaitre son effet._

_Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle n'est pas stupide, cette fille (Mina Quelque-Chose), non. Elle est NÉE-MOLDUE. Et vous n'allez pas le croire, mais c'est considéré comme une circonstance atténuante. Si elle avait été Sang-Pur, pour un truc aussi stupide et dangereux, ça aurait été le renvoi. Mais là, non, elle a faillit couper une main à un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle et on se contente de lui tapoter sur la tête et de lui dire de ne pas recommencer !_

_D'habitude, je suis plutôt pour la théorie de Maman "laissons les nuisibles s'entretuer avant qu'ils ne se reproduisent", mais si les nuisibles en questions emportent avec eux des cinquièmes années de Serdaigles, alors non._

_Papa, s'il-te-plaît, fait quelque chose. Assassine cette gourdasse ou demander la création d'une classe spéciale pour débiles, mais fait quelque chose. Le favoritisme des Gryffondors, c'était déjà assez limite, mais si en plus ça met en danger ma scolarité, je vais réveiller mes tendances Serpentard et tous les empoisonner !_

_Enfin bref. Sinon, je me porte bien et je ne me fais jamais prendre quand je lance des maléfices aux gens dans les couloirs. J'aurais peut-être dû céder au Choixpeau et aller à Serpentard finalement._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Demetria M._

**oOoOoOo**

Draco regarda sa chouette s'éloigner en direction de Poudlard, et disparaitre dans le crépuscule. D'ici quelques heures, McGonagall allait recevoir sa lettre.

Theo lui avait confirmé la commande de Poudlard, Feylack avait vérifié que l'affaire avait eu lieu comme la décrivait Demetria, et Alva s'était discrètement renseigné auprès du père de Tristan Venegeen pour savoir s'il était disposé à entamer des poursuites. Mr Venegeen était architecte, peu fortuné, mais avec le soutien des Malefoy, il ne voyait aucun problème à aller hurler sur la directrice qui protégeait honteusement des abrutis comme cette Mina.

Draco Malefoy avait donc écrit une lettre courtoise mais glacée à la Directrice pour lui dire que favoriser les Gryffondors, ça allait bien deux minutes, mais qu'il y avait une différence entre ignorance et pure stupidité. La prochaine fois, ça serait quoi, envoyer un condisciple se faire manger par un loup-garou ?

Malefoy conseillait donc à la Directrice de punir convenablement sa Gryffondor, et de créer une classe d'apprentissage des bases réservée au Nés-Moldus. Enseigner les plus simples des consignes de sécurité, voilà ce qui manquait à Poudlard. Ne pas expérimenter de potions sans la surveillance d'un professeur compétent ni hors d'un laboratoire adapté, ne jamais métamorphoser quoi que ce soit en liquide pouvant être bu ou en gaz pouvant être inhalé, ne pas lancer de sort à moins de connaître pertinemment son effet… Les bases que n'importe quel sorcier né dans une famille de sorciers connaissait. C'était aussi élémentaire que, chez les Moldus, ne pas mettre les doigts dans une prise de courant.

Si, et seulement si McGonagall refusait de l'écouter, Draco lâcherait la bombe et révélerait l'affaire au Conseil d'Administration. Il y avait pas mal de membres qui hurleraient au scandale. Les Danares, Terry Boot, les Bluesky, Percy Weasley, et bien sûr, Harry Potter. Ce dernier était déjà d'ailleurs au courant, grâce à Alva qui avait discuté de ça avec lui. Une petite étincelle et Draco mettait le feu aux poudres.

Si possible, il voulait éviter.

Bien entendu, il aurait été facile de ressortir le bon vieux discours du « _les Nés-Moldus sont un danger pour la société_ », avec un cas comme celui-là. Mais Draco avait pris ces distances avec l'idéologie des Mangemorts depuis vingt ans, ce n'était pas pour recommencer maintenant… Mais surtout, s'il voulait menacer sans tout faire exploser, c'était parce qu'il était bien conscient que ça serait comme tendre la perche aux Réfractaires.

Leurs agitateurs s'empresseraient de dire que cet incident était dû à l'éducation des Nés-Moldus, qui passaient trop de temps chez leurs parents au lieu d'être élevé par de vrais sorciers. Ils se serviraient de ça pour encourager le cloisonnement du monde sorcier, gagner de plus en plus de pouvoir… Et ça, hors de question. Dans ce monde qui se remettait lentement de la guerre, l'essentiel du pouvoir appartenait aux jeunes qui représentaient l'espoir et la nouveauté, tels Blaise, Draco, Kim. Ce pouvoir, Draco n'était pas prêt à le laisser filer.

Hyperion passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de son père. Ramené à la réalité par le regard de son fils, Draco se détourna de la fenêtre et posa un regard interrogatif sur le petit blond :

– Oui ?

– Tu as un appel par Cheminette, dit très sérieusement le petit garçon. C'est Mamie Cissy.

Le tableau de Rogue étouffa un ricanement, ignorant superbement Draco qui le fusillait du regard. Hors du périmètre familial, Narcissa était respectueusement appelée _Grand-Mère_, mais au sein de la famille, tous les enfants, y compris Dylan le Sang-Mêlé, l'appelaient _Mamie Cissy_. Severus Rogue trouvait ça hilarant.

– J'arrive, fit tranquillement le père en contournant ton bureau. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste dans le salon ?

La Cheminette du bureau de Draco était reliée à celle de Blaise, celle de Theo, celle des Smith et celle de son bureau au Ministère. De ce fait, si Narcissa voulait l'appeler depuis la maison qu'elle et Lucius occupaient, à l'autre bout du parc, elle joignait la cheminée du salon des Malefoy.

– Mes devoirs, répondit innocemment Hyperion.

– Tu les as fini hier, contra son père.

Le petit blond prit un air coupable, et admit :

– Je lisais le bouquin d'Oncle Nathan.

Un recueil scientifique sur les expériences menées sur le comportement humain, mettant en évidence les meilleurs moyens d'ôter à l'homme toute compassion, toute humanité, tout remord, en faisant appel à son avidité et ses pires instincts. Charmante lecture pour un gosse de dix ans…

– Ce n'est pas de ton âge, Hyperion.

– C'est très instructif, protesta le gamin. Tu sais qu'en étant motivés par la soif de reconnaissance ou l'ambition, environ la moitié des gens sont capable d'un meurtre de sang-froid ? La moitié ! Et si on poussait un peu l'autre moitié, il est certain à 75% qu'elle en serait aussi capable…

– Ce n'est définitivement pas de ton âge, coupa Draco d'un air exaspéré. Et je vais dire deux mots à Nathan sur sa notion de rangement.

Ils étaient parvenus au salon et Hyperion, boudeur, s'esquiva en direction des escaliers, probablement pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, où s'étendaient les salons, galeries et autres lieux de réception, dont la bibliothèque. Draco soupira et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée où flottait la tête de sa mère, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

– Bonjour, Mère.

– Bonjour, Draco. Des ennuis avec Hyperion ?

Draco écarta cette idée d'un geste négligent de la main :

– Il est trop désireux d'imiter ses aînés. Entre la passion de Demetria pour les livres et l'ambition de Scorpius, il s'engage sur une voie difficile. Que puis-je pour vous, Mère ?

Narcissa sembla hésiter un instant, puis finit par dire avec prudence :

– C'est à propos de ton père.

Draco se tendit. Lucius et lui s'étaient à peine parlé depuis qu'il avait réussi, dans le plus grand secret, à obtenir l'assignation du Mangemort en résidence surveillée ici même. Certes, Lucius n'avait plus de baguette, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte de la propriété, et vivait aussi caché que possible. Mais c'était une immense amélioration par rapport à la prison ou à l'exil…

Seul un cercle très réduit de personnes était au courant de son retour, et la plupart désapprouvaient ostensiblement. Alva, Nathan et Cathy en faisaient partie.

Lucius et Narcissa n'habitaient qu'à deux cent cinquante mètres du Manoir, dans l'enceinte du parc, mais ils auraient aussi bien pu habiter en Sibérie tant leurs contacts étaient rares. Draco était toujours en colère contre son père qui s'était engagé chez les Mangemorts et l'avait poussé à faire de même, en plus de lui inculquer une idéologie qu'il savait à présent erronée. En plus, Alva refusait farouchement que Lucius s'approche de ses enfants, ce qui ne facilitait guère les relations familiales.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– L'enfermement est difficile à supporter, avoua Narcissa. Il voudrait sortir, voir d'autres personnes que toi ou moi. Hyperion ne s'approche même pas de la maison.

Draco remua, mal-à-l'aise. Hyperion avait grandit avec les histoires de sa Tante Cathy sur les terribles Mangemorts qui pillaient, tuaient, asservissaient les Nés-Moldus, forçaient les Sang-Purs à les rejoindre ou mourir. C'était en grande partie de la vérité, romancée de façon à ce que Draco soit un héros et une victime, et non un bourreau, et aucun membre de la famille Malefoy ne s'en était jamais plaint. Même pas Narcissa.

– Je ne te le reproche pas, ajouta précipitamment Narcissa. Mais j'aimerai vraiment trouver un moyen qu'il sorte, ne serait-ce que dans le village… Ou dans les rues mi-sorcières des villes…

Les rues mi-sorcières étaient l'une des bêtes noires des Réfractaires. Ils s'agissaient de rues Moldues, dans des villes Moldues, accessibles aux Moldues, mais où s'étaient installés de nombreux sorciers. Des confiseries, des auteurs de fiction, des cafés, des hôtels, des animaleries, des magasins en tout genre… Ces rues étaient mixtes. La plupart des Moldus n'y allaient pas, puisqu'ils n'y voyaient rien d'intéressant, mais certains étaient quand même curieux, et filtraient dangereusement avec le Secret Magique.

– Tu sais que le marché que j'ai passé avec Potter précisait bien que Père ne quitterait pas la maison, soupira Draco.

– Non, les termes exacts étaient "à condition qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour la société et reste caché aux yeux du public", rectifia Narcissa.

Vaincu, Draco poussa un long soupir.

– Admettons. Il faudra changer son apparence. Et il faudra que quelqu'un, à l'apparence modifiée également, l'accompagne.

Autant pour le surveiller que pour le protéger. Si l'identité de Lucius était révélée, les gens feraient la queue pour le lyncher tellement ils seraient nombreux.

– Je peux le faire, dit aussitôt Narcissa.

Draco haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant à une façon polie de dire que ce n'était plus de son âge. Son silence dut être assez révélateur, car sa mère gloussa.

– Bon, d'accord. Toi, peut-être ? Ou ta femme ? Ou est-elle d'ailleurs ?

– Alva dîne à l'extérieur ce soir. Elle est allée à Pré-au-Lard boire un verre avec Alyssa Mocking. Son amie de Pendragon, tu sais, la nouvelle prof de Runes de Poudlard.

– Tu dîneras seul dans ce cas ?

Narcissa espérait l'inviter à manger avec elle et Lucius, c'était évident. Mais Draco secoua la tête :

– Nathan ne va pas tarder à revenir du Ministère, et Cathy est toujours ici à écrire son article pour le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. Sans oublier Hyperion. Les elfes ont déjà prévu à manger pour nous quatre.

Si Narcissa fut déçue, elle le dissimula bien. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de revenir au sujet principal :

– Comment comptes-tu camoufler l'identité de ton père ?

– Polynectar, ça me semble assez évident. Je peux le préparer moi-même et Theo peut me fournir les ingrédients… Et le mois nécessaire à la préparation nous permettra de préparer la première escapade de Père.

Sa mère émit un léger rire, et Draco se permit un petit sourire. Au même instant, un joyeux air de jazz s'éleva dans la pièce. Le blond perdit aussitôt son sourire et se redressa, l'air mécontent :

– Nathan ! Arrête de trafiquer la sonnette !

– Désolé ! lança joyeusement Nathan depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose contre cet abruti de génie anticonformiste, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la cheminée où flottait la tête de sa mère.

– Puisque Nathan est rentré, nous n'allons pas tarder à dîner…

– Dans ce cas, je t'abandonne, Draco.

– Après-demain, à midi, Cathy et Alva seront de sortie, avança Draco avec précaution. Père et toi pourriez venir manger ici… Avec Nathan et moi.

– Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Narcissa en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius saura se tenir.

Draco rit jaune. Adopté ou pas, Nathan restait un Né-Moldu aux yeux de Lucius, et ce dernier ne manquait jamais de le signifier. Jamais de vive voix, bien sûr, mais son intonation et son regard furieux parlaient pour lui. Savoir qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe s'était introduit dans la noble lignée des Malefoy était un véritable affront pour lui.

– A jeudi, dans ce cas.

– A jeudi, confirma Narcissa. Transmet mes salutations à Nathan.

– Je n'y manquerai pas.

La tête de Narcissa disparu de la cheminée dans un léger _wooof_ de flammes émeraude. Draco se releva, brossant les genoux de son pantalon d'une poussière imaginaire, puis quitta le salon pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Nathan et Cathy habitaient le premier étage du manoir, tandis que Draco et Alva vivaient au deuxième. Le troisième servait occasionnellement à accueillir des invités, mais il était surtout le terrain de jeu favori des enfants.

Jadis, Lucius et Narcissa avaient leurs appartements au troisième, la chambre de leur fils au deuxième, et le reste du manoir, même s'il était toujours impeccable et prêt à servir, restait vide. C'était pour ça que Draco s'était efforcé de remplir chaque pièce de cette maison, achetant des livres, un piano, des bibliothèques, des tables de billards, des fauteuils, des canapés. Pour que tout paraisse vivant.

Tout, sauf le troisième étage, où il évitait de mettre les pieds comme s'il était encore hanté par les fantômes de son enfance.

Sur le palier du premier étage, Draco tomba sur Nathan et Hyperion en pleine conversation. Les deux comploteurs se turent dès qu'ils le virent, et Draco haussa un sourcil :

– N'essaie pas de corrompre mon fils, petit génie.

– Tu vois, fit Nathan en se tournant vers Hyperion. Qu'est-ce que je disais. Désolé, pas d'expériences dans mon labo. Mais donne-moi des idées et je me ferais un plaisir de les tester.

Hyperion haussa les épaules et, avec un air angélique qui le faisait ressembler à Scorpius d'une manière troublante, se tourna vers la salle à manger des Aristide-Malefoy :

– On y va ? Lixy m'a dit qu'il y aurait de la tarte au citron en dessert.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à sa fille Demetria :**

_Chère Demetria,_

_Merci pour ces informations. Je vais remédier au problème. N'ébruite pas l'histoire, je n'ai pas envie de donner du grain à moudre aux Réfractaires. Fais-moi confiance, je m'occupe de tout._

_Je suis ravi d'apprendre que Scorpius s'est mis à travailler en Métamorphose. Il doit également travailler son Occlumancie, et je te rappelle que toi aussi. C'est avant tout un travail de maîtrise de l'esprit, utile non seulement dans l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette, mais également pratique pour se maîtriser lors de violentes émotions. Ce que je te recommande vivement, sachant que tu as hérité du tempérament volcanique des Black…_

_Cela mis à part, je suis sûr que tu excelles dans presque toutes les matières, comme d'habitude. Pour le Sortilège de Désillusion, voici une petite indication qui n'est certainement pas dans le livre que tu as lu : ferme les yeux lorsque tu t'appliques le sort, et visualise le sortilège comme un liquide qui coulerait sur tout son corps. Ça aide beaucoup._

_Ce sort est du niveau de cinquième année. N'hésite pas à t'en vanter devant Flitwick._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Papa._

**oOoOoOo**

Scorpius laissa échapper un bâillement sonore, s'attirant des regards réprobateurs de la part des Poufsouffles. Aujourd'hui, il mangeait à leur table, tout comme le reste de sa petite bande : toute sa promo de Serpentard, celle de Gryffondor, la moitié de celle des Serdaigles. Abby et Demy mangeaient à la table des bleus et bronze, ave le Quatuor. Demetria et Cameron étaient d'ailleurs en train de se disputer à propos d'une dissertation de Potions.

– Vivement demain, lâcha Al' en trempant mollement sa biscote dans son thé.

– Ouais, vivement le week-end, renchérit Naima.

– Vivement que le DS soit passé, surtout ! soupira Owen.

Tous les vendredis matins étaient consacrés à un Devoir Surveillé de deux heures. Les DS ne commençaient qu'en octobre, afin que les élèves aient assez de connaissances pour faire un contrôle aussi long : c'était leur seul avantage. Leur inconvénient était que les profs aimaient bien s'amuser au dépend des élèves grâce à eux… Les DS étaient aussi surnommées _Démoniaque Surprise_ ou _Délire Stupide_ par certains râleurs : la matière concernée changeait toutes les semaines.

Certains profs, comme Slughorn ou Londubat, prévenaient les élèves que cette semaine, ça serait leur matière qui tomberait à l'examen. D'autres profs, comme Binns ou Flitwick, donnaient l'information si on leur demandait gentiment. Et certains sadiques, comme Laughlin ou Feylack, gardaient le mystère jusqu'à ce que les malheureux élèves soient devant leur copie.

– C'est pas Botanique, ni Sortilèges, énuméra Gareth. Et on a eu Histoire la semaine dernière, donc c'est pas ça. Je mise sur Potions.

– Si ça se trouve, c'est Métamorphose, fit Evannah d'un ton lugubre.

– On a à peine commencé le chapitre sur les Métamorphomages, et on a déjà eu une interro sur la Métamorphose de précision ! Sur quoi Laughlin pourrait nous interroger ?

Il y eut plusieurs épaules haussées, et quelques marmonnements comme quoi Laughlin était une vicieuse de toute façon. Heureusement, avant que le débat ne s'enflamme, McGonagall se racla la gorge et se leva, attirant l'attention de toute la pièce.

– Comme vous le savez peut-être, une élève a récemment lancé un sortilège contre un de ses camarades sans en connaître l'effet, et cela a faillit avoir des conséquences extrêmement graves. Miss Cavell, pour votre inconséquence, votre mépris des règles, et l'usage d'un sortilège de magie noire, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Il y eut une vague de murmures choqués. Les Gryffondors avaient l'air abasourdis, certains d'entre eux fusillaient Mina Cavell du regard. Les Poufsouffles semblaient perdus, les Serpentards chuchotaient avec incrédulité. Les Serdaigles, eux, regardaient la coupable d'un air féroce.

Et à en juger par l'expression de certains, comme Demy, Noël était arrivé en avance.

– Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit la Directrice en haussant la voix pour couvrir les murmures. Il est évident que les jeunes sorciers éduqués loin de la magie manquent cruellement de bases. Pour reprendre l'expression d'un parent d'élève qui s'est montré particulièrement convaincant, ils leur manque l'équivalent du « ne pas craquer une allumette quand il y a une fuite de gaz » Moldu.

– Ça doit venir de mon père, ça, fit Arnold Goodhand d'un ton pensif. Il bosse dans la magie du bâtiment et il est fan d'expressions Moldues…

Al' se rappela vaguement que c'était un Goodhand qui avait rénové la maison des Potter après une terrible tempête, il y avait quatre ans. Probablement le père d'Arnold.

La Directrice, ignorant l'air stupéfait des élèves, poursuivait :

– En conséquence, nous avons décidé de la création d'une classe spécialisé qui, à raison de deux heures de cours par semaine, apprendra aux élèves pourquoi il ne faut jamais métamorphoser quoi que ce soit en gaz, pourquoi il ne faut pas faire de potions hors d'un laboratoire sécurisé, et autres règles du même acabit. La liste des élèves concernés et leurs horaires de cours se trouvent affichés dans le hall. Merci.

Il y eut un silence, puis le brouhaha des conversations reprit, multiplié par dix. La plupart des Nés-Moldus ou des enfants élevés par des Moldus avaient l'air mort d'inquiétude. Même Naima semblait nerveuse. Entendre dire qu'on est un danger public, ça a quand même un impact sur les nerfs.

– Je me demande sur quels critères ils se basent, grogna la Gryffondor noire pour se donner une contenance. On n'est pas tous des sous-doués !

– Eh bien, ça dépend, fit Dylan avec sérieux. Je pense qu'ils se basent sur l'adresse que les élèves occupent, si elle est dans le milieu Moldu ou sorcier par exemple. Ils doivent aussi chercher l'importance de la parenté avec des sorciers : si tu as un parent sorcier qui a participé à ton éducation, comme un père ou un grand-père, à la limite, ça passe. Mais ce que propose cette classe, c'est d'apprendre les trucs tellement évidents que personne n'y pense. Genre, une Métamorphose n'est que temporaire.

Naima cligna bêtement des yeux :

– Et alors ?

– Et alors, si tu transformes un bout de bois en eau et que tu bois cette eau, au bout d'un moment, les molécules d'eau vont se retransformer en bois. Imagine… Non, attend. Scorpius, toi qui a un don pour tout dramatiser, on t'écoute.

L'Ankou prit un air important, et se mit à exposer d'un ton docte :

– Tu auras des bouts de bois dans ton sang, dans tes muscles, dans presque chacun de tes organes vitaux puisque l'eau est utilisée de manière rapide et générale par tout le corps. Tu en auras aussi dans ta peau, dans tes cheveux, dans tes poumons…

– Ok, j'ai compris ! fit Naima d'un air révulsé. Je vais aller à ce cours.

– Il est donné par qui, au fait ? s'intéressa Lucy.

Abby, qui s'était levée pour aller consulter la liste, revint juste à ce moment-là. Scorpius la héla par-dessus le vacarme, et la Sang-Mêlé s'approcha pour répondre charitablement à la question de Lucy :

– Oh, c'est Mocking, la prof de Runes.

– Pourquoi pas la prof d'Etude des Moldus ?

Abby haussa les épaules, et leur glissa sur le ton de la confidence :

– D'après Demy, c'est parce que Mocking arrive à terroriser n'importe quel élève.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas, commenta l'Ankou. Elle est amie avec Maman et Maman est une psychopathe.

Al' s'en étrangla de rire avec son jus de citrouille, recrachant tout sur son voisin d'en face, Jo. L'asiatique poussa un glapissement outré et, attrapant son propre vers de jus de citrouille, en envoya le contenu au visage du cadet Potter.

Les deux Serpentards dégoulinants se firent face, se trucidant du regard. L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel puis, d'un coup de baguette négligent, leur envoya à tous les deux un _Récurvite_. Al' et Jo ne se quittèrent pas du regard pour autant.

– Je suis gravement offensé, fit Al' d'un ton plat.

– Tu m'as craché dessus ! s'offusqua Jo.

– C'était accidentel, or toi tu m'as éclaboussé volontairement donc _tu_ es en tort.

– Ah ouais ? s'incrusta Owen. Et tu vas convaincre qui avec cette logique tordue ?

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence plusieurs secondes. Puis Lucy poussa un lourd soupir, et déclara d'un ton définitif :

– Vous êtes cons.

– On fait semblant, répondit Jo avec dignité.

– Ouais, approuva Al'. Normalement on est intelligent.

L'Ankou ricana, et se leva de son banc :

– Allez les génies. Allons se débarrasser de ce Délire Stupide en vitesse.

Grognant et râlant, le reste de sa troupe lui emboîta le pas. Le DS ressemblait les quatre Maisons alors, en chemin, leur promotion fut rapidement au complet. Certains d'entre eux se récitaient des lois élémentaire de Potions, comme Eva, et d'autres sifflotaient comme s'ils s'en fichaient, comme Marcus.

La salle était surveillée par un prof qui n'avait pas cours à cette heure-là : généralement, il s'agissait de Mocking ou de McAlister. Cette fois, c'était Barthimeus Mosby, le professeur d'Arithmancie, qui supervisait leur devoir. Ce prof-là était du genre sec mais pas excessivement sévère, ce que l'Ankou prit comme un signe de bon augure.

Les élèves prirent place, se taisant presque aussitôt, et l'enseignant agita négligemment sa baguette. Un tas de copies s'envola de son bureau, et chaque élève se retrouva face à un rouleau de parchemin et un sujet de dissertation. En grande lettres narquoises, le nom de la matière titrait leur devoir.

**MÉTAMORPHOSE**.

– Oh crotte, marmonna quelqu'un.

L'Ankou était bien d'accord. Prenant une grande inspiration, il déchiffra le court texte qui leur donnait les consignes à suivre durant les deux prochaines heures…

_Dissertez sur l'un de ces trois sujets, au choix :_

_- La Métamorphose partielle : son inaccessibilité et les différentes tentatives pour y parvenir._

_- La Tranfiguration et l'__Untransfiguration d'un animal transformé en verre à pied._

_- L'auto-tranfiguration (développez un exemple au choix)_

Scorpius retint son souffle. Le premier sujet nécessitait des connaissances solides sur toute la théorie et l'histoire des recherches sur la Métamorphose partielle : un truc de rats de bibliothèque. Lucy, Reg, Rose, Vincent Sterling et Laura Findel avaient déjà commencé à écrire, et l'Ankou était sûr qu'ils avaient pris le premier sujet.

Le deuxième sujet était accessible à tous. Ils avaient vu la Transfiguration d'un animal en verre en première année, et l'Untransfiguration était le sujet d'un devoir fait au début de cette année. Il faudrait se montrer très précis avec ce sujet-là, si on voulait avoir une bonne note.

Le troisième sujet… Le troisième sujet concernait ceux qui s'étaient avancés dans le programme, comme Dylan. On pouvait parler des Métamorphomages, le chapitre que Laughlin avait à peine commencé. Ou alors…

L'Ankou esquissa un sourire carnassier, trempa sa plume dans l'encre, et décida de jouer son va-tout. Avec Laughlin, il ne suffisait pas de briller, il fallait se distinguer.

Et ça c'était dans ses cordes.

D'une plume décidé, l'Ankou Malefoy intitula son devoir : _**L'auto-transfiguration : les Animagi**_.

Avec une mère Animagus depuis l'âge de quinze ans, et adepte de la Magie du Sang en plus un père Animagus depuis l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, qui lui avait fait lire une quantité phénoménale de bouquins et une tante qui écrivait pour le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_… Scorpius était certain de réussir. Foi d'Ankou Malefoy !

**oOoOoOo**

_**Notes de la classe de Serpentard au Devoir Surveillé.**_

_**Carter :**__ P. Davantage d'attention en cours l'année dernière aurait été utile._

_**Davies :**__ A. Une nette progression._

_**Flint :**__ E. Quelques confusions mais bon devoir._

_**Malefoy :**__ O. Approche inhabituelle mais très sensée. Bon travail._

_**Parkinson :**__ A. Efforts à poursuivre._

_**Pritchard :**__ T. Total hors-sujet._

_**Potter : **__A. Nombreuses erreurs, peut mieux faire._

_**Zabini :**__ E. Bonne maîtrise du sujet, quelques erreurs._

**oOoOoOo**

– YOUHOU JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !

– C'est bon on a compris, râla Owen qui ne se remettait pas de sa note désastreuse. Maintenant laisse-moi me morfondre en silence.

Scorpius ne l'écouta pas et, debout sur son canapé en plein milieu de la salle commune de Serpentard, son devoir à la main, entreprit de faire une danse de la joie improvisée. Al', qui relisait son propre devoir d'un air sinistre, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant le spectacle.

– T'es ridicule.

– Rien à faire !

Ils étaient lundi soir et ils avaient reçu leurs copies durant les cours d'aujourd'hui. L'Ankou s'était retenu toute la journée de faire des bonds de joie, alors ce soir, il se déchainait. Magnum, le furet d'Albus, se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et entrepris de regarder d'un air intéresser le blond qui imitait maintenant un combat de boxe. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel :

– Bon, quand tu auras fini de te vanter…

– Attend deux minutes, la coupa Scorpius avant de s'adresser à la cantonade. Hey, vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu un O en Métamorphose, ouais !

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la métisse, tandis que Gareth et Jo se tordaient de rire, et déclara dignement :

– Voilà, j'ai fini. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

– Pourrais-tu dégager de ma vue s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai un devoir d'Histoire Moldue à faire et très franchement, tes dandinements me déconcentrent.

Cette fois même Flora s'écroula de rire sur le tapis. L'air offensé, Scorpius se redressa de toute sa taille, et toisa ses camarades :

– Bien, puisque l'aura de mon génie vous accable… Je vais au dortoir. Al', Magnum, vous venez ?

Le furet se précipita jusqu'à l'Ankou, et escalada ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver perché sur son épaule. Al', lui, emboîta le pas à son meilleur ami en essayant très fort de ne pas rigoler. Ils disparurent dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et, avant d'être hors de portée d'ouïe, entendirent nettement Aenor dire d'un ton désintéressé :

– Vous avez tellement de chance de l'avoir. Avec lui, vous ne vous ennuyez jamais.

– Ouais, dirent plusieurs voix simultanément.

Et Lucy ajouta :

– Mais alors, carrément _jamais_ !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	5. L'hermine

**Réponse aux review !**

Hello **Hiyoru** ! Yep, j'aurais aimé faire durer le suspense un peu plus pour l'Optimal, mais finalement, quand j'écris, parfois mes mains se mettent à débiter toutes seules le récit et ça se passe... Ben, comme ça se passe x) Pour Lucius, pas de souci, tu le verras ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde prend autant de plaisir à la détester, ce lui-là ? xD Pour la fille... Amy est un peu vieille pour l'Ankou, quand même ! Enfin, à l'adolescence, quelques années d'écart c'est tout de suite une montagne...

Thanks, **petitcoeurfragile** ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous de mes publications =D

Nope, **Louve**, pas de confrontation entre Drago et Lucius ! Ce sont des serpents. Quand il y a un malaise, ils s'évitent, se tournent autour, contourent le problème. Et au final ils trouvent un moyen de s'ajuster sans se heurter... (Et oui, Draco est devenu génial xD). Pour le plan de Scorpius, ah ah, c'est plus ou moins bateau et pas si futé que ça (les plans les plus simples sont les meilleurs). Attends de lire... xD  
_(Je ne regarde pas Supernatural, honte sur moi, mais entre toi et Yamane, je crois que je vais m'y mettre !)_

Ah, je savais bien que ton pseudo venait de la mythologie, **Iphytos** ! D'un autre côté, un nom avec "ph" et "os", c'était pas dur à deviner x) Je ne lis/regarde/connait pas Saint Seiya, désolée =/ Pour les défis, j'espère que tu vas rigoler encore longtemps ! xD

Merci **Folite is ma 'tite cle** x) Je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle addict xD Si on pouvait créer ce décret anti-saute d'internet, crois bien que je serai la première à voter pour ! Quant à la suite... Elle vient, elle vient...

Pas la peine de hurler **Don-jul** xD Sinon oui, c'ets toujours la crise en 2018, de toute façon quelque soit la situation les politiciens diront toujours "c'est la crise" pour expliquer leurs problèmes, que ça aille de la faim en Somalie à une pénurie de PQ au bureau ! Nan, Dylan a rien fait (tout est de la faute d'une Gryffondor, comme tu le sais puisque tu as corrigé le chap' suivant !). Et oui Hyperion passe trop de temps avec son oncle. Et son oncle passe trop de temps avec Lucius. J'en reviens pas qu'ils deviennent potes tous les deux. Ils ont échappé à mon contrôle o.O

Merci, **petitelulu27** ! Je suis carrément flattée là x) La suite est écrite, et ne cesse de progresser...

.

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ayant relu récemment _**Colocation pas si évidente**_ de _Nekookami_, j'y ai fait un clin d'œil au début de ce chapitre. L'histoire de la barrette pointue et du fil du grille-pain qui résiste à tout sont tous les deux de vibrants hommages aux mésaventures d'un certain spécimen aux cheveux bleus !

.

**Gribouillis sur un carré de chocolat** (parce qu'en ce moment je mange un max de Milka)** :** Chalut !

.

* * *

.

**L'hermine**

.

On sonnait à la porte. Harry Potter, Héros du Monde Sorcier, Elu, Survivant et tout le pack qui va avec, poussa un grognement. C'était son premier dimanche de libre depuis une éternité et il ne pouvait même pas faire une grasse matinée digne de ce nom… Il allongea le bras vers le réveil sur le côté, et regarda l'heure. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il était déjà 13 heures 37 du matin, il pouvait bien se lever.

On continuait à sonner.

Du coup, il se leva avec la vivacité d'un Inferius au stade final de la décomposition, puis sortit de sa chambre, et descendit les marches menant au salon. N'étant pas du matin, Harry n'avait pas les yeux totalement ouverts. C'est pourquoi, les yeux fermés, il s'enfonça une barrette de Lily qui trainait là _(une barrette bleue en forme de fleur bizarrement pointue)_ dans le pied droit, perdit l'équilibre, dégringola les escaliers, fit un roulé-boulé jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, et finalement percuta une étagère, qui se pencha dangereusement au dessus de lui, et qui ne fut bloquée que grâce au fil du grille-pain qui resta tendu sous l'effort, mais qui ne broncha _pas_.

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'empêcha pas le bol de farine de tomber sous l'effet de la gravité, aspergeant l'Auror de poudre blanche, bientôt suivie par une boite de sushi entamée la veille, qui fit tomber une pluie de saumon et de maquereaux au riz un peu partout.

– Putain, marmonna la masse inerte du Survivant. Je HAIS les dimanches.

On sonnait toujours, et avec plus d'impatience cette fois. C'était sans doute Hermione qui venait le voir, comme tous les week-ends depuis qu'il vivait séparé de Ginny. D'ailleurs leur convention de divorce devait être signée en Décembre, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie…

Bref. Couvert de farine et de bouts de poissons, pestant contre la fatalité, Harry se releva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa porte d'entrée. Il ne regarda même pas dans le judas avant d'ouvrir d'un geste sec, prêt à enguirlander son amie qui venait le tirer de sa grasse matinée.

Ce n'était pas Hermione.

C'était Draco Malefoy.

Pendant une seconde, les deux anciens ennemis restèrent pétrifiés, les yeux ronds, se dévisageant mutuellement avec incrédulité. Puis Harry piqua un fard monstrueux tandis que les épaules de Draco étaient secouées de tremblements hilares. Au bout de trois secondes, l'aristocrate ne tint plus et éclata de rire.

– Par Merlin, Potter !

Harry voulut lui claquer la porte au nez, mais le blond avait anticipé et bloqué la porte avec son pied. Presque sans efforts –c'était fou ce qu'il s'était musclé–, Draco repoussa la porte et se glissa dans l'entrée, toujours secoué d'un fou-rire, mais silencieux cette fois.

Harry croisa les bras, le visage rouge d'humiliation, bien conscient de ne pas être très présentable. Un vieux pyjama rouge fait par Mrs Weasley, les cheveux pas coiffés, et la farine avec le poisson par-dessus le marché…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Malefoy, peinant à reprendre son sérieux, croisa les bras et déclara aussi posément que possible étant donné son regard hilare :

– Je suis venu te parler d'un truc confidentiel et faire appel à ton héroïsme, Mr Sushi.

Son visage se fit sérieux, et il ajouta en baissant la voix :

– C'est au sujet des Réfractaires.

Harry maugréa un instant, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser Draco. Ils étaient membre du cercle très fermé des gens au courant des activités louches des Réfractaires, et si l'ex-Serpentard venait chez lui pour lui en parle, ça devait être important.

De mauvaise grâce, l'Elu lui indiqua la direction du salon :

– Installe-toi, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

– J'en doute, fit malicieusement Malefoy en se dirigeant dans la direction indiquée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Ses relations avec les Malefoy s'étaient incroyablement améliorées depuis quelques temps. Six ans plus tôt, nul doute que les piques sournoises auraient plu sur lui dès que Malefoy l'aurait vu couvert de farine. Mais là, non, Draco n'était même pas méchant.

Harry arrangea le désordre de la cuisine en deux coups de baguettes, même si l'étagère resta légèrement de guingois. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre où il s'habilla rapidement d'un jeans et d'un pull rouge, avant de redescendre. Draco s'était déjà affalé sur son canapé, et regardait d'un air intéressé toutes les photographies disposées sur le manteau de la cheminée.

James et Lily Potter senior qui dansaient au milieu des feuilles mortes. Sirius âgé de dix-sept ans, crânant sur une moto. Remus Lupin et sa femme, enlacés devant une fontaine. Un cliché, probablement volé, d'un Severus Rogue plus jeune, en train de lire dans ce qui semblait être la salle des professeurs. Hermione, Susan et Justin Shepper, Kimberley Smith et Carmen Zabini, devant la faculté de droit de Pendragon. Une photo de classe des Gryffondors de sa promotion, en cinquième année. Albus Dumbledore, qui souriait d'un air sage. Jack Sloper, Ron, et Valerian, s'envoyant des boulettes de papier depuis leurs box dans le QG des Aurors…

Une photo d'Albus et Scorpius bras-dessus bras-dessous devant le lac, souriant à l'objectif. Un cliché des trois enfants Potter entourant leur gros chien bâtard, Ouranos. Une immense photo de groupe de la famille Weasley, un véritable océan de têtes rousses d'où émergeaient quelques rares blonds, et des bruns encore moins nombreux. La petite Lily en train de câliner un affreux chat noir, dans un salon qui n'était pas celui des Potter. Lévine Koenig en train de rire. Chris et Ron de retour d'un match amical, leur balai sur l'épaule et en grande conversation…

– J'ai aussi une photo de la promo d'Al', lança soudain Harry. Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous les cheveux teints.

– J'ai la même, sourit Malefoy d'un air entendu.

Aucun des deux n'ignorait qui était derrière cette histoire de cheveux teints. Al' et l'Ankou. Albus et Scorpius. Et leur bande. Les Rôdeurs, en un mot.

Harry s'affala dans le fauteuil en face de Malefoy, et lâcha :

– Bon, et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– Mis à part l'incommensurable plaisir de t'avoir vu battu par une boite de poisson ? le taquina Draco. Oh, trois fois rien…

Puis son sourire s'effaça et il tira de la poche de sa veste –où diable se procurait-il des vêtements avec des poches dotés de Sortilèges d'Extension, ça Harry aurait bien voulu le savoir– une épaisse chemise cartonnée.

– Susan et moi avons un peu fouillé dans les archives du Magenmagot, laissa tomber le blond. On a fait des copies de tous les projets qu'ils ont proposé, ou que leurs sympathisants –on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'agents dormants– ont proposé.

– Pour dégager une ligne de conduite ? devina Harry en ouvrant la pochette.

– Exact. Bon, à première vue, ce sont tous des saints. Regarde.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant qu'Harry lisait. Puis il lâcha :

– Le projet de création d'écoles primaires spécialisées pour les Nés-Moldus est d'eux. Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

– Hum, acquiesça Malefoy. Ça a été refusé pour ne pas séparer les gamins de leurs familles. Mais l'idée a soulevé le problème de l'éducation des enfants, et regarde tous les projets…

– Envoyer des sorciers chez les Nés-Moldus dès l'âge de sept ans, lu le Survivant. Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Pour les former, rassurer les parents, et donner aux gamins une certaine connaissance du monde magique. C'était vraiment une bonne idée.

– Exact. Un truc qui pourrait éviter des accidents stupides quand les jeunes sorciers rentrent à Poudlard. Et ça a été refusé parce que le Ministère avait des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper des petits Sang-de-Bourbes.

Harry jeta un regard noir à l'ex-Serpentard :

– N'emploie pas ce mot-là.

– Je ne fais que retranscrire leur pensée, se défendit Draco. Tu sais que c'est pour ça que le projet a été refusé. Parce que le Ministère préfère garder son argent pour le Quidditch ou les réceptions d'émissaires étrangers plutôt que de veiller à ce que les gosses apprennent à ne pas se tuer avec leur magie.

Harry le dévisagea bizarrement. Dit comme ça, c'était presque comme si Malefoy soutenait les Réfractaires… Comme si les Réfractaires avaient de bonnes idées, et que le Ministère était un tas de bourges corrompus. Bon, le Ministère _était_ un tas de bourges corrompus, mais Malefoy n'était pas censé être contre ça.

– L'idée de base est bonne, se défendit Draco comme s'il avait lu les pensées d'Harry. Mais j'ai trouvé ce qui cloche. C'est comment ils vont y parvenir, et ce qu'ils comptent en faire qui est mauvais.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent en faire ?

– Lis les autres projets, ensuite je te le dis.

Potter parcourut rapidement la liste du regard. Renforcer le Secret Magique, financer l'agrandissement des villages sorciers. Sécuriser certaines zones à l'usage exclusif des sorciers, comme Pendragon ou Poudlard. Construire un nouvel hôpital sorcier. Faire disparaitre les rues mi-sorcières. Créer une unité d'Auror chargés d'intervenir spécialement contre les Moldus…

A contrecœur, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les Réfractaires avaient de bonnes idées. Le monde sorcier ne s'était pas encore totalement remis de la guerre, et même si la reconstruction avait donné l'impulsion à leur économie, maintenant ils avaient besoin d'un nouvel essor. Un truc qui pouvait créer de l'emploi… Et c'était exactement ce que les Réfractaires proposaient, en plus de mieux intégrer les Nés-Moldus et de protéger les sorciers.

– Les titres des projets sont intéressants, hein ? claqua la voix de Draco. Alors évidemment, la foule applaudit. Les imbéciles aussi. Personne ne pose les bonnes questions.

– Ok, c'est bon Malefoy, tu as assez gardé le suspense. C'est quoi, les bonnes questions ?

Draco leva un doigt :

– L'argent.

Un deuxième doigt :

– Les conditions de réussite.

Un troisième :

– Et la finalité.

Harry cligna des yeux comme un hibou ébloui. Ok, c'était définitif, tous ces trucs politiques étaient trop compliqués pour lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce type, Djar, le trafiquant de drogue qui exploitait un enfant-esclave et qui s'était fait tatouer le symbole des Réfractaires, Harry aurait trouvé ces projets de loi super, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné les Réfractaires d'être autre chose qu'une bande d'idéalistes. Il ne se serait jamais posé de questions comme le faisait Malefoy.

– L'argent vient officiellement de financements privés, commença Draco. Tu sais ce qu'est une ploutocratie, Potter ?

– Euh…

– C'est une société dirigée par les gens riches. Contrairement au monde Moldu, la communauté sorcière est une ploutocratie. Les plus riches ont les partis politiques les mieux développés, les meilleurs collaborateurs, les meilleurs avocats et les postes les plus élevés. Pour le moment, Kingsley a le soutien des plus grandes fortunes du pays. Mais si d'autres fortunes apparaissaient, des fortunes qui iraient donner leur soutien aux Réfractaires…

– Il n'y a aucune nouvelle grande fortune actuellement, fit remarquer Harry.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel :

– Pas encore, andouille.

– Ne m'appelle pas andouille, sale fouine !

– Oh, tu préfères Mr Sushi ?

– Je t'emmerde Malefoy !

– Le sentiment est réciproque Potter !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard deux secondes, puis Harry poussa un soupir théâtral.

– C'était plus drôle quand on y croyait vraiment…

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Draco.

– Bon. Reprends, je t'écoute.

– Merci. Actuellement, le Ministre est soutenu par trois grandes fortunes : celle des Weasley, les héros de guerre, celle des McAlister, qui gèrent toutes les rues mi-sorcières, et bien sûr, celle de Poudlard. Et j'imagine que ta réputation donne à ton appui le poids d'une quatrième fortune.

Harry grogna, mécontent. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle ça. Draco sourit avec malice, et poursuivit :

– Bien sûr, d'autres familles puissantes sont là en cas de problème. Les Malefoy, évidemment… Mais aussi les Barthemis, par exemple.

– On ne s'éloignerait pas un peu du sujet ?

– Non, Potty, je plante le décor. Bref. Il y a des familles qui, elles soutiennent les Réfractaires, et qui sont plutôt riches. Il y a les Danares, par exemple, qui ramènent tout leur argent d'Italie. Les Agrace qui gèrent des affaires dans toute l'Europe, ou les Diregrey qui sont américains. Les Deauclaire qui ont récupéré tout le patrimoine des Rosier et qui le font fructifier. Si, par un mystérieux hasard, ces familles devenaient plus riches que les McAlister ou les Belettes, eh bien, aux prochaines élections…

– D'accord, mais l'or ne tombe pas du ciel, fit Harry d'un ton confiant. Et vu toutes les récompenses qu'ont les Weasley…

Draco regarda Harry comme si c'était le dernier des abrutis. Ce que, à ce moment-là, il pensait sûrement.

– Potter, le trafic de drogue sorcière rapporte énormément d'argent. Rien qu'avec la FullMood, ça doit se chiffrer en milliers de Gallions. A _qui_ tu crois que ça profite ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau :

– Tu penses que ces familles trempent dans le trafic de FullMood ?

– Non, abruti de balafré. Je pense que ceux qui trempent réellement dans le trafic vont acheter le soutien de ces familles, les rendre riches et favorables aux Réfractaires, et que lesdites familles vont se laisser faire aussi docilement que des agneaux. Rien de tel qu'un paquet d'or pour rendre les gens sourds et aveugles.

– Et t'en sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? le défia Harry.

Draco plissa les yeux :

– Il se trouve que je n'ai pas besoin de payer les gens pour arriver à mes fins, moi.

– Ravi de l'apprendre.

– Eh bien tu ne devrais pas, fit sèchement le blond. Parce que les gratte-papiers du Ministère ne sont loyaux qu'envers ceux qui les payent et à ton avis, avec un trafic de drogue au niveau international, combien d'employés du Ministère ont déjà reçu des pots-de-vin de la part des Réfractaires ?

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Par Merlin, mais alors, à quel point le Ministère était corrompu ?

Draco le regarda d'un air navré :

– Enfin, Potter, c'est assez évident. Avec quel argent les Réfractaires vont accéder au pouvoir ? Réponse : celui de leur trafic de FullMood. Question une résolue.

– Mais comment tu peux être aussi calme alors qu'on est à ce point dans la merde ? glapit Harry.

– Du calme, espèce d'hystérique. Je suis calme parce que c'était assez évident et que j'ai eu le temps d'accepter l'idée qu'il y ait un gros prédateur dans la jungle…

– C'est quoi cette métaphore stupide ?

– Ne me demande pas, c'est Alva qui a trouvé ça. Bref. Contre ce problème-là, je ne peux rien faire, c'est aux Aurors de démanteler le réseau. Ce que je peux faire, c'est un truc contre les conditions de réussite.

– Le deuxième point.

– Tout à fait. Les conditions de réussite, c'est la légitimité des propositions des Réfractaires. Si tu te souvenais un minimum de tes cours de Vie Politique tu saurais qu'aucun chef ne peut rester au pouvoir si le peuple ne le suit pas. Un gouvernement pas la peur ne tiens jamais longtemps. Donc, si les gens qui ont de l'influence décrédibilisent les Réfractaires, ça va les ralentir, peut-être même les arrêter.

– Et c'est dans tes cordes ?

Draco prit un air offensé :

– Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai une énorme influence tu sais. Et j'ai beaucoup d'alliés au Magenmagot. Et j'ai Blaise. Tout le monde aime Blaise.

Harry retint un sourire en coin. C'était vrai. Blaise Zabini était charmeur, beau parleur, riche, séduisant, intelligent. L'icône parfaite. Et seules quelques rares personnes savaient que c'était en fait Draco qui tirait les ficelles.

– Et le troisième point ? La finalité ?

– Oh, celle-là est plutôt évidente, fit Draco avec dédain. Ce qu'ils vont faire du pouvoir qu'ils ont pris, n'importe qui peut le deviner.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, et Malefoy poussa un lourd soupir.

– Potter. Franchement. Accumuler des partisans, imposer ses idées, accéder aux plus hauts postes, contrôler la population, à ton avis, ça mène à… ? La domination du monde sorcier. Un grand classique. Et merci, mais j'ai assez rampé devant des abrutis pour le restant de mes jours.

Harry Potter poussa un grognement sourd et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, s'appuyant contre son dossier rembourré.

– Tu me pourris mon dimanche, tu le sais, ça ?

Draco roula des yeux :

– Sois positif. C'était Granger qui était censée venir te prévenir. Elle prévoyait de t'emmener chez les Weasley pour, je cite, « percer l'abcès ».

Harry en frémit rétrospectivement. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte avant, mais tout son cercle de connaissance –sauf les Malefoy et leurs amis– était constitué de Weasley. Hermione, Ron, Bill, Molly et Arthur, George, tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il s'était séparé de Ginny, il avait l'impression d'être cerné d'ennemis.

– Et sinon, ça va chez toi ? tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Draco haussa un sourcil :

– Tout à fait.

– Ton père n'a pas tué Nathan ? s'étonna franchement le Survivant.

– Il sait se tenir, répliqua Draco. Et Nathan est capable de démontrer à n'importe qui qu'il lui est supérieurement intelligent et intellectuellement capable de conquérir le monde magique en trois mois. Autant dire que maintenant, Père est plutôt content qu'il soit du côté des Malefoy.

En fait Lucius voyait plutôt Nathan comme étant au service des Malefoy. Draco préféra passer ça sous silence. Le fait que le jeune homme soit intelligent, surdoué, gentil, sincèrement attaché à sa famille adoptive, et uni par un contact d'adoption de magie rouge à la famille Malefoy, Lucius feignait soigneusement de l'ignorer.

Mais bon, c'était Nathan qui préparait le Polynectar pour la future escapade du Mangemort. Draco espérait de tout cœur que son père finirait par se montrer reconnaissant. Sinon ça allait dégénérer en dispute entre lui et Lucius, parce que lui, il tenait sincèrement à son petit frère.

Mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec son père, et cette idée faisait faire des nœuds à son estomac.

– Bref. Pour mettre ça à ton niveau, Potter, les Réfractaires vont acheter le Ministère avec de l'argent sale et dominer le pays. Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour garder un œil sur les familles qui risquent d'apporter leur soutien aux Réfractaires.

– On a déjà dit à plusieurs personnes de se méfier des Réfractaires, protesta Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, créer un Ordre du Phénix V.2. pour surveiller nos ennemis ?

Draco retint une grimace :

– Tu vas rire, mais c'est ce qu'Alva m'a proposé. Fonder une organisation secrète pour barrer la route aux Réfractaires.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, se moqua Harry. C'est une Gryffondor refoulée.

– Pas faux. Mais j'aimerai éviter. Tant qu'on se contente d'être un cercle d'amis, tant qu'on se contente de désapprouver et d'agir sans avoir besoin d'une organisation, ça rend l'affaire moins…

Moins réelle. Moins officielle. Moins grave. S'ils se mettaient à s'organiser comme s'ils partaient en guerre alors c'était qu'ils partaient réellement en guerre, et cette pensée était suffisamment terrifiante pour ramollir les genoux de tous ceux qui avaient déjà vécu une guerre.

– Les élections pour les sièges du Magenmagot sont en février, reprit Draco. Je vais me présenter. Ça sera toujours une voix que les Réfractaires n'auront pas. Pour le reste…

Il y eut un silence. Harry poussa un long soupir.

– Pas maintenant.

– Ouais, fit Draco en écho. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Jamais, si possible. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne formulèrent cette pensée à voix haute. Ça aurait sonné trop lâche. Ça aurait sonné trop vrai.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Ci-joint mon Optimal en Métamorphose. Eh oui, je l'ai eu ! Je suis carrément fier de moi ! A part moi, il n'y a que Dylan et Vincent qui ont eu des O. C'est dire si ce devoir était dur._

_Je vous embrasse et j'attends avec impatience Tante Cathy,_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Catherine Hawking à son neveu Scorpius :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Tout est arrangé avec tes parents, ils acceptent ton projet. Et ils te félicitent, au passage, pour ton Optimal. Avec Laughlin, ce n'était pas gagné._

_Trouve-toi dans le parc près du saule pleureur demain (c'est-à-dire mercredi) après les cours, avec un sac et le furet de ton ami Albus. On s'occupera de ta salle de cinéma VIS pendant l'heure du dîner, à partir de dix-neuf heures précises. Comme demandé, j'amène un lecteur DVD et les quatre saisons de cette série d'action que tu sembles adorer. _

_A demain,_

_Cathy._

**oOoOoOo**

Scorpius trépignait d'impatience. Le mercredi, les Serpentards n'avaient que Botanique, avec les Poufsouffles, et Potions, avec les Gryffondors. Etant donné que l'idée des défis avait eu un grand succès, ils avaient été cinq, ce jour-là, à piocher un papier dans la grosse boite en fer sur laquelle brillaient en lettre dorées l'acronyme TADAFA. Les multiples péripéties de ses camarades n'avaient cependant pas suffit à distraire l'Ankou.

Alan Parks était obligé de parler comme un droïde depuis ce matin, Jo portait un nœud papillon, et Améthyste Rosalius avait essayé de cracher du feu après avoir avalé une allumette (et avait finit à l'infirmerie). Naima avait poliment demandé à un Poufsouffle de première année de lui percer les points noirs, et n'avait dit au gamin terrifié que c'était une blague que lorsque ce dernier s'était vraiment apprêté à le faire. Et pour finir, Chiara Borgio avait passé la journée habillée avec un uniforme de Serpentard, faisant baver d'envie Gareth.

Mais Scorpius n'avait pas cessé de trépigner.

Finalement, lui, Dylan et Al' quittèrent le château mine de rien peu avant le dîner. Dylan emportait son sac de cours vide, et Al' avait son furet sur l'épaule. Seul l'Ankou avait les mains libres, et il en profitait pour se ronger nerveusement les ongles.

– Et si ça ne marche pas ?

– Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? fit Dylan d'un air excédé.

Scorpius avait tendance à sur-jouer dès qu'il était un peu nerveux et ça tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de son cousin. Al' retint un rire en écoutant l'Ankou déballer :

– Et si elle ne peut pas venir ? Et si la télé ne marche pas ? Et si les DVD sont rayés ? Et si Anyor meurt durant la troisième saison ?

– J'espère qu'il va crever, marmonna Dylan. C'est Nyr qui doit devenir le lieutenant de Manaë, pas cet espèce de crâneur.

– Nyr est trop intelligent, il fiche les jetons ! protesta Al'.

Ce à quoi Dylan répondit avec un grand sourire plein de dents, son écusson de Serdaigle brillant fugitivement au soleil. Albus préféra sagement la boucler.

– Et il y a pire ! continuait Scorpius sans les écouter. Et si Tante Cathy est repérée ? Et si un prof la voit ? Pire, et si Laughlin la voit ? Et si ça rate ? Et si…

– Ça suffit, craqua Dylan. J'ai vu ton plan, il est bon. Les chances qu'un prof s'intéresse à nous sont minimes, et les chances que ça rate sont encore plus faibles.

– Mais elles existent !

– Raaah, tu me saoules Sco' ! Les chances qu'on soit découverts tellement faibles que tu ne les trouverais pas avec trois sortilèges d'agrandissement et un sortilège de Montre-Moi et… Et… Et une ancienne carte et un prophète centaure !

Il y eut un bref silence tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient près du saule pleureur, et se glissaient sous ses rameaux qui formaient comme une tente végétale. Puis Al' releva :

– Sco' ?

Scorpius se renfrogna, mais Dylan réprima un gloussement :

– Tout le monde a un surnom débile, non ? Ben, Sco' c'est le sien. Nettement moins classe que "l'Ankou", hein ?

– Tu peux parler, _Didi_ ! riposta Scorpius en rougissant.

– Moi je trouve ça mignon, déclara platement Al'.

Il y eut un silence interloqué tandis que les deux cousins se tournaient vers le jeune Potter. Ce fut le moment que choisi un énorme hibou pour surgir dans leur cachette, les faisant bondir d'effroi avant que Scorpius ne reconnaisse l'animal :

– C'est Héraclès, le grand-duc de mon père !

– Quel nom stupide pour un hibou, balbutia Al' en essayant de reprendre contenance.

L'oiseau s'était posé, et Scorpius s'affairait maintenant à détacher des pattes du hibou ce qui semblait être une trousse de toilette. Un peu étrange.

– Tous nos hiboux ont des noms de héros grecs, expliqua Dylan. Oncle Draco a Héraclès, Tante Alva a Orphée, Demy a Antiope, et Hyperion a Hector. Ma mère a Eurydice et mon père a Archimède. Moi, j'ai Télémaque.

– C'est pour ça que le hibou de l'Ankou s'appelle Achille, réalisa Al'.

– Voilà j'ai fini ! lança Scorpius en ouvrant la trousse de toilette.

Aussitôt, un museau pointu en émergea, vite suivit par le reste du corps d'une hermine blanche. Magnum se hérissa sur l'épaule d'Albus. Sans lui prêter aucune attention, l'hermine s'étira et se tourna vers Dylan.

– Salut Maman, sourit le Serdaigle.

– Voilà le plan, fit Scorpius en se tournant vers Al' qui béait d'étonnement. Tout le monde t'a vu sortir avec Magnum. Tu vas rentrer avec une bestiole sur l'épaule, mais pas Magnum, et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. Tante Cathy n'est pas super à l'aise dans sa forme animale, donc je préfère éviter qu'on la mette dans une poche comme des barbares.

– J'espère bien, fit Dylan d'un air sévère.

Al' acquiesça, toujours stupéfait, et fourra son furet dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Scorpius saisit délicatement l'hermine et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami, vérifiant que l'animal était bien accroché avant d'esquisser un air satisfait.

– Bien. Maintenant, on rentre. Direction les cachots !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. En passant devant la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent le reste de leur promotion qui mangeait à la table des Serdaigles, écoutant Naima leur raconter une histoire visiblement très drôle. Matthew riait tellement qu'il s'en étrangla avec sa purée. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les souterrains et les bruits joyeux du repas disparurent.

– J'ai faim, soupira mélancoliquement Al'.

Dylan agita son sac, dans lequel ils avaient mis la trousse de toilette, d'un air suffisant :

– J'ai prévu le coup, il y a des sandwichs là-dedans.

– Tu es génial, fit Al' avec ferveur.

L'Ankou rigola, amusé, puis s'arrêta devant un pan de mur :

– Arthur Pendragon !

Le pan de mur coulissa, révélant une salle commune déserte. L'Ankou avait plus ou moins fait comprendre à ses condisciples que ce soir était le grand soir et que quiconque serait ici à l'heure du dîner aurait affaire à lui.

– C'est sympa comme mot de passe, lança Dylan en suivant les deux Serpentards dans un couloir.

Partant de la salle commune, il y avait cinq couloirs. Trois menaient à des dortoirs (le premier à celui des filles et les deux autres se rejoignaient dans celui des garçons), le quatrième était bouché au bout de dix mètres, et le cinquième, après un court escalier, menait à une sorte de cave assez vaste, mais humide et sinistre.

– Le Roi Arthur est l'un des rares Moldus à avoir porté le Choixpeau, expliquait Al' d'un ton docte. Il y a eu d'autres chevaliers de la Table Ronde dans son cas, mais Arthur est le seul qui ait été désigné comme Serpentard.

– Tu as lu ça où ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

– C'est mon oncle Charlie qui m'a raconté ça.

Puis Al' se rembrunit, parce que penser à Charlie l'amenait à repenser à ce Noël catastrophique qui avait été la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

– Dix-huit heures cinquante-neuf, fit soudain Scorpius en consultant sa montre. On est dans les temps.

Il récupéra l'hermine sur l'épaule d'Al', et la posa sur le sol de la cave avec précautions. Puis les trois garçons reculèrent, fixant l'animal avec curiosité… Et, sans avertissement, l'hermine prit la forme d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux clairs coupés au carré.

Catherine Hawking était vêtue à la Moldue, avec un jeans, des bottines avec un léger talon, un pull en cachemire noir et un épais manteau vert sombre par dessus. Elle avait de délicates boucles d'oreilles de jade, une bague de fiançailles à la main gauche, mais pas d'alliance. Elle embrassa son fils, ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux de l'Ankou, et adressa un petit sourire à Albus :

– Bonjour, Al'.

– Bonjour madame, répondit poliment le jeune Potter. J'ignorais que vous étiez Animagus.

– Oh je ne le suis pas, rit Cathy. J'ai utilisé une potion qui me permet de prendre la forme qu'aurait eut mon Animagus. L'effet dure trois heures, c'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'on ait un timing précis.

Elle se détourna et jeta un regard à la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avant de froncer le nez :

– Bon, ce n'est pas brillant… Mais bon, j'ai réussi à reconstruire la maison en ruine au fond du jardin, alors cette pièce ne sera qu'un jeu d'enfant.

La résidence secondaire qu'occupaient actuellement Lucius et Narcissa était totalement abandonnée quand l'ex-Mangemort était revenu en Grande-Bretagne. Cathy, qui avait quelques bases en Magie du Bâtiment, et les autres qui tenaient absolument à participer (Draco, Alva et Nathan), avaient dû presque totalement réaménager la maison.

Dylan ouvrit la trousse dans laquelle l'hermine avait voyagé. Le tissu était chaud et brillant, probablement gorgé de sortilèges afin de rendre l'endroit confortable. Il y avait également une boite, qui prenait la moitié de la place, et qui était visiblement pleines d'objets miniaturisés.

– Très bien, je m'y mets, sourit Cathy. Sortez, les enfants. Je ne veux pas de vous dans mes pattes, surtout quand je m'occuperais de carreler le sol.

– A vos ordres, chef ! fit joyeusement l'Ankou en déguerpissant.

Il entraîna Al' avec lui et Dylan, après avoir vivement conseillé à sa mère de toute décorer en bleu et bronze (ce à quoi Scorpius lui cria que sa vengeance serait terrible), les rejoignit dans la salle commune. Ils se retrouvèrent vite en train de manger leurs sandwichs devant la cheminée tandis que, depuis la salle abandonnée, leur parvenaient des éclairs de lumière flous et des sorts indistincts.

– Comment elle sait tout ça ? s'enquit Al' la bouche pleine.

– Ben, je suis né quand mes parents étaient encore jeunes, avoua Dylan. Ils avaient à peine fini Poudlard. Donc ma mère n'a pas fait d'études, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dépendre de mon père ou de Tante Alva. Elle a eu plusieurs petits boulots. Surtout dans la Magie du Bâtiments à cause de, tu sais, la valeur de l'immobilier qui grimpe et bla bla bla. Ça a duré toute mon enfance.

– Il exagère, glissa Scorpius. Seulement quatre ans. Ensuite Oncle Nathan et elle se sont fiancés et Tante Cathy a enfin fait taire son orgueil, et a laissé les Malefoy la gâter comme une princesse.

Il y eut un bref silence, rompu par les bruits de mastications et les échos des sorts lancés par Cathy. Ils entendirent même la jeune femme poussa un juron slave qu'Albus avait déjà entendu dans la bouche de Scorpius. Ça les fit sourire.

– J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a réussi, fit l'Ankou d'un air extatique.

– Attend, il faut la faire sortir après ! se récria Al'.

– Aucun problème, elle a une autre fiole de Potion d'Anima. Et même si Héraclès est parti, il y a toujours Achille et Antiope à la volière.

– On va faire entrer et sortir quelqu'un de Poudlard sous le nez des profs, alors, gloussa Al'. Finalement, c'est assez marrant.

– McGo nous tuerait si elle savait, fit Dylan d'un air réjoui.

– Mais elle ne sait pas, ajouta malicieusement Scorpius.

– On est les meilleurs !

– Parce que…

– Nous sommes…

– Des Malefoy ! achevèrent les deux cousins en cœur.

Ils cognèrent leurs sandwichs l'un contre l'autre comme si c'étaient des verres et qu'ils trinquaient avec. Albus esquissa un sourire crispé, réfrénant une pointe de jalousie.

Scorpius avait une chance folle d'avoir une famille comme la sienne. Une famille pas trop grande, qui ne se marchait pas constamment dessus, mais qui était unie et soudée, tolérante, chaleureuse. A partir du moment où on s'écartait du moule, les Weasley posaient sur vous un regard désapprobateur qui ne s'effaçait que quand on revenait dans le droit chemin. Chez les Malefoy, chacun avait un chemin tellement différent de celui des autres qu'ils pouvaient difficilement se permettre de se juger. Tant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs (et ils l'étaient), tout le monde était content.

Puis Al' réalisa que la pluie de sortilèges avait cessé dans la salle abandonné. Il engloutit ce qui restait de son sandwich en deux bouchées, et se leva. Avec un temps de retard, les deux Malefoy l'imitèrent, juste au moment où la voix de Cathy s'élevait :

– C'est bon, vous pouvez venir !

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la cave. Le spectacle les laissa sans voix. Les murs et le plafond de pierres taillées étaient à présent lisses, sans doute recouvert de ciment, et peints d'une délicate couleur crème. Le sol était carrelé de grands carreaux brun clair qui semblaient patinés par l'usage. Un tapis de laine beige à motifs verts et jaunes y était étendu. Il y avait des disques de verre de la taille d'un Souaffle, et émettant une lumière blanche et neutre, incrustés dans les murs à intervalles réguliers. Dans un des murs, une cavité avait été creusée, et Cathy était en train d'y installer une boite noire couverte de Runes, de la taille d'une boite à chaussures.

– C'est quoi ? s'intéressa Scorpius.

– Une invention de ta mère et de Nathan… C'est un générateur magique. Il crée magiquement de l'électricité grâce à l'air qui circule sur ses Runes.

Dylan eut l'air vivement intéressé. Mais son attention fut très vite détournée lorsque Cathy sorti de la trousse de voyage les derniers objets miniaturisés qu'elle avait amené, et auxquels elle rendit leur véritable taille. Il y avait une télévision à écran plat, un pavé noir et blanc qu'Albus identifia comme étant un décodeur, et un lecteur DVD visiblement flambant neuf. Et bien sûr, un grand sac rempli de films.

– On aborde la partie difficile, commenta Cathy.

– Ouais, approuva Dylan. Comment ça se branche ce bazar ?

L'Ankou arbora un air triomphant. Outre travailler comme un dingue en Métamorphose, ces derniers temps, il avait aussi cherché à se renseigner sur cette fichue technologie Moldue. Ce fut donc lui qui, d'un air qui se voulait assuré, brancha, raccorda, jura, alluma, rate, recommença, et finit par faire les branchements des appareils correctement.

– On a une télé ! exulta Al'.

– Oui, ben vous n'allez pas la tester tout de suite, leur rappela Dylan. A dix-neuf heures quarante, les Serpentards vont revenir. Maman doit être partie avant.

Les Rôdeurs acquiescèrent en maugréant, et ils quittèrent la salle. En sortant Cathy créa un rideau qu'elle suspendit dans l'embrasure de la porte de la pièce, juste en bas des escaliers, afin d'isoler la "salle de cinéma" de la lumière. Et une fois de retour dans la salle commune, elle tira de sa poche un objet de la taille d'une carte à jouer. Après deux ou trois sorts au niveau de l'entrée du couloir qui menait à la cave, elle posa l'objet dans l'embrasure dudit couloir, lui redonna sa taille originelle… Et ferma le couloir par une porte qui imitait l'aspect des pierres taillées des murs.

– Wouah, fit Al' d'un air impressionné. C'est carrément la classe.

Scorpius émit un rire jaune :

– Mes parents n'ont pas lésiné sur le matos. Dis-moi Tante Cathy, ils n'ont pas d'ennuis avec la justice, hein ?

Al' ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Dylan lui glissa :

– Quand les parents de Scorpius ou mes parents sont nerveux à propos de quelque chose, ils essaient de se changer les idées en s'impliquant à fond dans un projet idiot.

Par exemple, quand Lucius était revenu au Manoir Malefoy, tout le monde s'était donné à fond dans le nettoyage et l'aménagement de la future maison du Mangemort.

Cathy haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé :

– Le travail est difficile en ce moment pour Draco, il est très sollicité. Et Nathan tourne en rond sur son analyse de l'ADN sorcier.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, l'air pas très convaincu. Heureusement, Al' l'empêcha de s'appesantir sur le sujet en lui rappelant qu'il fallait faire quitter les lieux à Cathy. La jeune femme avala en grimaçant une potion d'une étrange couleur verte, et se changea en hermine. Les trois comploteurs montèrent aussitôt jusqu'à la volière, où le petit animal se glissa dans sa trousse de voyage, que Scorpius attacha fermement à la patte d'Achille le hibou. Puis l'oiseau s'envola dans un grand claquement d'ailes, et les Rôdeurs retournèrent dans les cachots récolter leur triomphe, tandis que Dylan se dirigeait d'un air guilleret vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Lorsque Scorpius et Albus pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, les trois quarts des Serpentards étaient vautrés devant la télé. Jo était en train de mettre en marche le premier DVD de _Last Lahdrane_. A l'entrée des Rôdeurs, cependant, il s'interrompit le temps que toute la Maison leur fasse une ovation. Ils faisaient un boucan de tous les diables.

– Vous êtes des génies ! lança Gareth.

– Les Gryffondors n'arrivent pas à la cheville de ça !

– Carrément !

– Je vous tire mon chapeau, fit Amy en mimant le geste.

Alors que Rachel et Gregory, les deux Préfets, se disputaient pour savoir s'ils pouvaient donner des points à Serpentards pour ce que Gregory appelait _un travail d'intérêt général_ et Rachel _une distraction Moldue_, Aenor planta une bise sur la joue de chacun des héros du jour. Al' crut que son visage allait prendre feu tellement il rougissait, ce qui fit rigoler Scorpius d'un air narquois.

– Hey, j'ai ramené du monde ! s'exclama Oscar en surgissant devant eux. Ça dérange personne ?

Gaby, Cameron et Cyrius regardaient autour d'eux d'un air impressionné. Il y avait bien quelques Serpentards qui râlaient contre l'intrusion d'étrangers, mais Scorpius, royal, fit un bref signe de la main et les mécontents se turent. Al' jeta un regard blasé à son ami :

– T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

– Un Malefoy n'en fait jamais trop, répliqua l'Ankou avec mauvaise fois.

– Ça commence ! beugla Jo pour se faire entendre.

Dans un bref vacarme de corps qui se laissent tomber, de coups de pieds et de grognements, tout le monde s'étala face à la télé. Scorpius s'empara d'autorité de la télécommande et augmenta le son alors que la première scène de l'épisode, le combat de l'héroïne contre un guerrier ennemi au cœur de la bataille, commençait.

– Y a pas beaucoup de sang dans cette série, commenta quelqu'un derrière Scorpius.

L'Ankou se retourna et reconnu Jackson Frost, un cinquième année membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. D'un geste vague, il désigna la pile de DVD à côté de la télé.

– J'ai _Spartacus_ si tu veux du gore. On le mettra après.

– Chut !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	6. Cat-napping

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Merci **ptitcoeurfragile** x) Je travaille la suite, je travaille ! Actuellement je suis dans le dernier trimestre de la troisième année des Rôdeurs, et je prévoie... Uh, non, je vais pas te dire ce que je prévoie xD

Yep, **Louve**, Scorpius est un génie ! Et ouais, son surnom est mignon, mais pas assez imposant au goût de notre cher Ankou Malefoy... xD Quand à savoir si les Malefoy sont des Animagi... Faudra attendre le bonus question pour avoir la levée du mystère !

Merci beaucoup **petitelulu27** x) Contente de voir que le mélange "intrigue/humour" est bon... Surtout que le passage avec Draco qui disserte sur la politique, c'était peut-être un peu lourd à digérer ! Mais que veux-tu, je suis en fac de droit, certains cours intéressants ressurgissent dans mon écriture x)

Hey, **Don-Jul** ! Le mot ploutocratie existe vraiment, et non, ce n'est pas l'aristocratie. Ce n'est pas les nobles, détenteurs d'un titre, mais les riches, détenteurs d'une certaine classe sociale, qui dirige. Il y a toujours une ploutocratie latente dans tous les gouvernements. Sauf en URSS et ont voit comment ça a fini xD Bref, oui, entre les hermines et les loirs et les loutres, tu es cerné ! J'espère qu'il t'a éclaté, ce chap'. Et non, pas d'Internet pour le moment. Dommage !

.

* * *

.

**Message codé dans une noix de coco :** YOUHOU, mes colles sont finies ! (oui, lundi et mardi j'ai eu des exams, mais c'est fini, terminé !).

Et, Oh My God, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'arrive. Hier, mercredi, une gentille dame de la Maison de l'Etudiant (l'organisation où je vais faire de la BD, vous ai-je déjà dit que je faisait de la BD ?) m'a appelé, et m'a dit qu'une journaliste voulait m'interviewer pour que je parle de BD, que je fasse de la pub à ma fac, ce genre de choses... A la radio.

My fucking God. Je vais passer. A. La. Radio.

Ca sera demain, vendredi. Je ne sais pas encore à quel heure, mais ça sera le matin, entre 9h15 et midi. Sur NRJ. Oh My Fucking God. Je suis tellement nerveuse et excitée que je ne tiens pas en place !

.

Enfin, bref. Voilà, c'est un chapitre qui sert un peu à rien, juste une bonne dose de rire et de débilité, comme on les aime x)

.

* * *

.

**Cat-napping**

.

Le premier match de la saison se solda par la victoire de Gryffondor, malgré un nombre impressionnants de buts marqués par Abby. James fut quasiment porté en héros par ses amis, et les Serdaigles boudèrent comme des gamins toute la journée. Pour essayer de réconforter sa sœur et son cousin, Scorpius traîna sa petite bande jusqu'à la table des bleus et bronze ce soir-là, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de succès.

– Oh, allez Demy, c'est pas la mort !

– Tu rigoles j'espère, grinça sa sœur. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans tomber sur Potter qui se vante de ses exploits.

– Tu exagères, fit Chiara en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Non, je n'exagère pas. Fred et lui ont fait des T-shirts pour l'occasion.

Elle désigna d'un geste sec Tom Buesky, qui portait un T-shirt noir proclamant, en rouge clignotant _**GRYFFONDOR : 240**_ et en bleu _**SERDAIGLE : 100, **__**bande de nuls !**_

– Ok, là tu marques un point, concéda l'Ankou.

Abby poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme, et Andy Witnessman, l'Attrapeur des Serdaigles, lança un regard noir au jeune Malefoy :

– Evite l'expression « marquer un point » ce soir, ok ?

– J'exprimais mon accord ! s'indigna le blond.

– Tu pouvais juste dire « tu as raison » !

– Non mais je rêve, là ! Tu es en train de faire une montagne d'une toute petite expression de rien du tout ?

Scorpius quêta autour de lui un peu de soutien, mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut les regards noirs des Serdaigles. Ses amis à lui étaient soit morts de rire, comme Owen et Gareth, soit feignaient le désintéressement total, comme Anthony Danares. En désespoir de cause, l'Ankou se tourna vers Al', qui se cachait derrière le dernier tome d'un roman d'aventures :

– Al', tu es d'accord avec moi, non ?

– Navré, fit le jeune Potter sans baisser son livre. Je ne m'opposerai pas à des oiseaux furieux moi.

L'Ankou haussa les sourcils :

– Tant que ça ?

Al' esquissa un geste vague, désignant l'ensemble des bleus et bronze qui tiraient la tronche et mitraillaient les Gryffondors du regard :

– Leurs plumes crament et tombent autour d'eux tellement ils cuisent de colère. Moi je tiens à la vie. Toi, fais ce que tu veux.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et s'attaqua à son rosbif. Après quelques bouchées, cependant, il eu une autre idée pour réconforter Demy et Abby, et leur proposa de se joindre à la séance télé du soir chez les serpents. C'est ainsi qu'Abby, Demy et Dylan se retrouvèrent au milieu des Serpentards, tard dans la nuit, à vociférer et à haleter d'épouvante devant l'écran. C'était le soir qu'avait choisit Gregory Moran pour faire passer _Phénomènes_, et la salle de cinéma se vida de toutes ses âmes sensibles en moins de trente minutes.

Après cette soirée, le calme revint.

Le Quatuor fut collé toute une semaine pour avoir provoqué une explosion en cours d'Histoire, profitant d'un des moments de « bug » de Binns. Le fantôme avait l'air fatigué, si c'était possible pour un fantôme, et tout le monde craignait qu'il ne disparaisse en explosant, comme le suggérait une rumeur. Les quatre têtes brûlées avaient voulu profiter de la tension pour rigoler un bon coup.

La soirée d'Halloween se déroula sans encombre, mis à part quelques Pétards Surprises judicieusement placés dans les citrouilles par James et sa bande. La plupart des Serdaigles et quelques Serpentards furent couverts de pulpe gluante et orange. Alyssa Mocking trouva très drôle de coller les Gryffondor durant un jour d'entraînement au Quidditch, cela dit : elle n'était pas l'amie d'Alva Malefoy pour rien. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les Rôdeurs se vengèrent en piégeant les escaliers avec de la Colle à Retardement de Weasley&Weasley, et une très grande partie des Gryffondors se retrouva collée aux marches de l'escalier qui les menait à leur tour.

La bande des Rôdeurs, toutes Maisons confondues, acheva la soirée en regardant _Le Silence Des Agneaux_, ce qui terrorisa durablement les premières années (et sans doute une vaste partie des plus âgés).

Avec le mois de Novembre vint la pluie, le froid, le sale temps et une épidémie de rhume. A intervalles réguliers, certaines classes se virent assigner à des préparations de Pimentine. Cameron profitait de ces cours ennuyeux pour voler des ingrédients et, le week-end, faire des potions plus avancées. Scorpius et Albus s'ennuyaient un peu.

A mot couverts, Draco informa son fils de comment ça se passait au manoir, avec Lucius. Dissimulés par Polynectar, Lucius avait accompagné Alva tandis qu'elle allait s'acheter quelques artefacts Runiques qu'elle avait repéré dans une boutique de la Rue Errante. Ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Même si Alva avait rajouté en post-scriptum que Lucius Malefoy était "_un odieux connard à l'esprit étroit et profondément arriéré_". Demetria et Scorpius tentèrent d'imaginer le déroulement de la sortie et en vinrent à la conclusion que leur mère avait dit à Lucius un truc désagréable sur la pureté de son sang. Sans doute quelque chose de très _subtil_ comme "Si vous n'y connaissez rien en magie rouge, votre sang ne vaut pas plus que celui d'un elfe de maison".

Alva adorait étaler sa supériorité sur le reste du monde (c'était d'ailleurs un défaut héréditaire). Et comme actuellement, dans la famille Malefoy, Lucius devait être le seul à ne pas s'y connaître en magie rouge, il était une cible facile. Ah.

– Salut, petit frère !

Scorpius releva le nez de son bol de céréales. Demy s'était assise en face de lui, très vite suivie par Abby, Dylan, et Rose. Les Serpentards se décalèrent machinalement pour leur faire de la place, preuve de l'habitude avec laquelle les Maisons se mélangeaient. Chiara Borgio et Marcus MacDougal, de Poufsouffle, ainsi que tous les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor, étaient également assis au banc des verts et argent.

– Salut Demy. Quoi de neuf ?

– Je rame avec ce-que-tu-sais.

Voyant que son frère la fixait sans comprendre, elle leva les yeux au ciel :

– _Книга заклинаний крови_.

– « Kniga zaklinaniy krovi » ? répéta Al' avec incrédulité. Mais c'est quel langue ça ?

– Du Russe, soupira son ami.

– Oh. Et ça veut dire quoi ?

– Secret, firent les Malefoy en cœur.

_Le Livre des Sorts du Sang._ C'était un ouvrage très complet sur la Magie Rouge. Scorpius et Demetria avaient chacun le leur et avaient pour consigne stricte de l'étudier durant l'année. La Magie Rouge était la magie des sorciers supérieurs, et en tant qu'héritiers des Malefoy et des Netaniev, ils se devaient de la maîtriser. C'était mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit leur mère.

– Bon, reprit Demy en se tournant vers son cadet. J'en suis au chapitre quatre et j'ai du mal. Et toi, tu en es où ?

– Euh…

Scorpius avait des facilités en Magie Rouge, alors il avait carrément délaissé son apprentissage. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pas touché au manuel d'apprentissage glissé dans sa valise… En plus, c'était ennuyeux d'apprendre tout seul, avec seulement un livre venu de Durmstrang. Scorpius parlait couramment le Russe mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il trouvait ça aussi facile que l'Anglais.

– Tu n'as pas bossé, pas vrai ? devina Demetria.

– Si, mentit l'Ankou. Souvent, d'ailleurs !

Pas dupe, sa sœur haussa un sourcil narquois :

– Je sais que remplacer le shampoing de Louis Weasley par de la crème dépilatoire était drôle…

– Il a insulté les petits Duchemin ! s'insurgea Al'.

– Ils ne sont pas petits, ils ont onze ans, fit Demy avec agacement. A leur âge, vous avez orchestré une attaque capillaire sur la moitié du château.

– C'est pas pareil ! Ce sont des _Poufsouffles_. Et ils sont _français_, en plus. Ils ne savent pas se battre. Ils nous ont demandé de l'aide et on leur en a donné.

– Très Gryffondor de votre part, se moqua Dylan.

Les Rôdeurs se renfrognèrent, faisant ricaner Anthony Danares. Rose, elle, leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit aux petits Serpentards :

– Vous avez bien agit. Louis passe sa mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde depuis que sa copine l'a laissé tomber, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'agresser des premières années.

L'Ankou esquissa un sourire triomphant, et Demetria soupira :

– Bref. Il serait temps que tu travailles un peu plus au lieu de faire des blagues.

Plusieurs Serpentards la regardèrent bizarrement. Scorpius Malefoy était l'un des meilleurs élèves de leur Maison. Dans leur promotion, seule Lucy avait de meilleures notes que lui. Évidemment, ils ignoraient que les Malefoy ne pouvaient pas se contenter du programme de l'école, et qu'ils avaient des matières supplémentaires à travailler. La Magie Rouge, l'Occlumancie, les Runes…

– J'ai laissé tomber les Runes, lâcha l'Ankou pour sa défense. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

– Oui, ben, ce ne sont pas les seules matières à travailler.

– Espèce de Serdaigle obsédée du boulot, grommela Scorpius. Laisse-moi profiter de ma jeunesse.

Sa sœur se pencha par-dessus la table, l'incitant à s'approcher lui aussi, et lui chuchota d'un air de conspiratrice :

– Si tu ne travailles pas, les parents ne t'autoriseront jamais à voir Al' pendant les vacances… Parce que tu devras rattraper ton boulot en retard.

Scorpius se redressa d'un air horrifié. Travailler l'Occlumancie avec son père et la Magie Rouge avec sa mère, autant se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie tout de suite ! Comme parents, ils étaient cools, mais comme profs, ils étaient intraitables.

– Quel boulot ? s'intéressa Al'.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard, grommela l'Ankou.

La Magie Rouge était passionnante, mais Scorpius n'aimait pas travailler tout seul. Or Demy avait trop d'avance, et Dylan n'avait pas le don : aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le suivre.

Quant à l'Occlumancie… Ça, il n'était pas doué. Demy était forte, Dylan aussi, et Hyperion, même à huit ans, résolvait aisément les exercices de concentration que leur donnait leur père. Mais c'était toujours Scorpius qui était distrait par le vol d'une mouche ou un rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre.

Super. Ça allait être une _joie_.

– Désolée, fit Demy qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as obtenu les faveurs de Laughlin que tu dois te reposer sur tes lauriers.

– Je n'ai pas les faveurs de cette vieille carne, se défendit Scorpius. D'ailleurs, _qui_ pourrait les avoir ?

Personne ne dit rien, mais les regards se portèrent sur Arnold Goodhand, le fayot des Gryffondors. Ledit fayot resta concentré sur sa nourriture, et se garda bien de lever les yeux. Heureusement, Naima fit diversion :

– Au fait, quelqu'un peut me donner un coup de main pour mon devoir ?

– Lequel ? interrogea Al'. Si c'est celui d'Histoire, je ne l'ai pas fait.

– Non, pas ça, celui que j'ai en rattrapage.

Le « rattrapage » était le nom donné par tous les élèves au cours supplémentaires d'étude du monde magique donné par Mocking. Les seuls élèves à y aller, dans la promotion des Rôdeurs, étaient Naima Jones, Carrie Bannes, de Gryffondor, Andy Witnessman, de Serdaigle, et John Benetto de Poufsouffle.

– Ça dépend, fit Dylan en se penchant vers la Gryffondor. Ça parle de quoi ?

– De l'interdiction de planter côte à côte des plantes magiques et des plantes non-magiques dans son jardin. D'après Mocking, il y a une raison logique.

Les Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés se regardèrent, l'air consternés par l'ignorance de Naima. Carrie et Andy, qui mangeaient avec eux et étaient dans le même cas que la fillette noire de peau, rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer.

– Ben quoi ? se défendit Naima. Désolé mais ça me semble totalement ridicule !

– La magie des plantes sorcières peut contaminer les plantes non-magiques, fit Reg d'un ton plat. Et ça peut faire dégénérer certaines plantes.

– Du coup, elles deviennent inutilisables pour les potions, enchaîna Jo.

– Et les mutations qu'elles ont subies peuvent les tuer, ajouta Dylan.

– Exact, fit Marcus McDougal en hochant la tête. Sans oublier que les plantes magiques peuvent dépérir parce que les plantes non-magiques, qui sont beaucoup plus voraces, leur pompent tous les nutriments du sol.

Andy Witnessman, qui avait discrètement tout noté à toute vitesse sur un bloc-notes, rangea soigneusement le carnet dans sa poche, l'air satisfait. Naima et Carrie, elles, regardèrent ceux qui avaient répondu d'un air hébété :

– Mais à quoi ça vous sert, dans la vie, de savoir ça ? finit par dire Carrie.

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– On le sait, c'est tout. A quoi ça te sert, à toi, de savoir…

Il chercha un exemple Moldu pertinent, et Al' vola à sa rescousse en disant :

– De savoir qu'il ne faut pas mettre le Nutella au frigo ?

– C'est du simple bon sens ! se récria Naima.

– Oui, ben là, c'est pareil.

Naima et Carrie se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules. Bah, pourquoi pas. Comme il était l'heure d'aller en cours, les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à rassembler leurs affaires. Ils avaient Histoire en première heure et, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'amphithéâtre qui accueillait ce cours, Al' interrogea autour de lui :

– Qui n'a pas fait son devoir d'Histoire ?

Quasiment tout le monde leva la main. Le jeune Potter poussa un soupir de soulagement :

– Ouf, je croyais que j'étais le seul.

– C'est mal ! les tança Rose Weasley. Vous pourriez vous impliquer un minimum.

– Exactement, approuva Vincent Sterling. C'est une question de principe.

La petite rousse lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, et l'Ankou fronça les sourcils. Pour simplement avoir le plaisir de répondre à Vincent, qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, il lâcha d'un ton mordant :

– Quel intérêt de le faire de toute façon ? Binns est tellement à côté de la plaque en ce moment qu'il ne nous demandera même pas de les rendre.

Vincent le regarda d'un air hautain :

– Si tu ne veux pas travailler, je t'en prie, sèche le cours. Tu ne vas pas me manquer.

– Tu me brises le cœur, fit Scorpius d'un ton acide. Mais, au risque de te décevoir, je reste. Ce cours me sert à étudier un vrai manuel d'Histoire, au lieu du ramassis d'inepties incohérentes du fantôme.

– Un vrai manuel d'Histoire ? releva Dylan. Je pensais que tu lisais les notes de Demy.

– Je les ai finies. Je lis un livre utile, maintenant. Au lieu d'apprendre que Trulk le Puant avait coutume de décapiter ses ennemis, je me renseigne sur les origines de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Dylan hocha la tête, l'air approbateur :

– _Les racines du pouvoir_, de Calliste Rosalius ? Je l'ai lu l'année dernière. Il est plutôt complet.

Voyant l'air vaguement outragé des Serdaigles, qui n'en revenaient pas qu'on dédaigne aussi facilement l'enseignement d'un professeur de Poudlard, l'Ankou esquissa un sourire narquois :

– Oh, allez. Binns ne nous a jamais parlé des Runes Primaires importées par les conquêtes Saxonnes, ou de la Prima Fraternitatem, la toute première communauté sorcière.

– C'est de la culture générale, ça, répliqua Lucy.

– Oui, mais dans cette école, moins d'un quart possède ladite culture générale, riposta Dylan. Et _Les racines du pouvoir_ est extrêmement détaillé, il explique tout sur la communauté sorcière, depuis le choix de l'élection du Princeps à la dérive progressive vers l'oligarchie.

Rose ouvrit de grands yeux vers Dylan comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Affichant un petit air supérieur, Scorpius releva fièrement le menton, et accéléra le pas pour laisser les ignorants derrière. Al' dut faire de grandes enjambées pour le rattraper, et chuchoter à son oreille :

– Hey, l'Ankou…

– Pitié, dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'est la Prima Fraternitatem.

– Évidemment, s'offusqua Al'. Je passe mon été à lire, tu te rappelles ? C'était dans la bibliothèque de ma tante Hermione… Mais bref. Je voulais te demander, c'est quoi ce travail supplémentaire dont parlait ta sœur ?

Scorpius se renfrogna :

– Magie rouge.

– Le truc du sang ? s'horrifia son ami.

– Oui.

Al' contempla l'Ankou d'un air à la fois admiratif et un peu effrayé.

– Et ça ne te fais pas peur de te taillader les veines pour faire des pentacles ?

– Je ne fais pas ça, gloussa Scorpius en s'arrêtant devant la porte de leur classe. C'est surtout de la théorie, pour l'instant, pour apprendre comment optimiser ma magie. Mais c'est un peu ennuyeux à travailler tout seul.

Al' haussa les sourcils :

– Je pourrais t'aider.

Scorpius n'hésita qu'un instant. D'un côté, il y avait toutes les consignes de sécurité et les leçons de morale de ses parents, tous les avertissements donnés dans son manuel. La magie rouge était un pouvoir très secret, réservé à l'élite en Russie et presque perdu en Grande-Bretagne c'était un pouvoir risqué à manier pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de don, comme Alva ou Nathan ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur avaient souvent des difficultés, ça pouvait être dangereux et Alva avait bien précisé à ses enfants de ne pas ébruiter leur connaissance de ce pouvoir oublié…

D'un autre côté, c'était Al'. Alors le choix était vite fait.

– D'accord.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter à son père :**

_Cher Papa,_

_Comment ça se passe à la maison ? Lily doit être revenue maintenant. Tu sais que Gareth et Owen, deux garçons de ma classe, font des paris pour savoir dans quelle Maison elle ira ? Les pronostics sont en faveur de Gryffondor, mais Amy dit qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ma sœur rompe avec la tradition et aille à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle._

_Bref ! Je suis sans nouvelle depuis un bout de temps, alors je t'écris depuis mon cours d'Histoire, vu que l'Ankou ne veut pas jouer au morpion ou à dessiner c'est gagné (je suis trop fort pour lui, mwahahaha). Avant que tu ne râles, je tiens à préciser que Demetria m'a déjà passé son cours de l'année dernière et que j'ai fini le chapitre qu'on est censé étudier. Binns est mortellement ennuyeux. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont le remplacer ? En plus on n'apprend rien d'intéressant. Il nous parle de trucs vieux qui ne servent à rien. Et de temps en temps, quand il essaie de parler de trucs récents, il s'embrouille et on dirait qu'il a un bug. Scorpius dit que ça veut dire qu'il pourrait disparaitre, et qu'un fantôme qui disparait ça fait une énorme explosion… Je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus à la bibliothèque, dis-moi qu'il ment (j'espère vraiment qu'il ment, le coup de la bombe en plein cours c'est pas trop mon truc !)._

_Sinon tout va bien. James est (encore) fâché contre moi. Laughlin m'a accusé d'être celui qui a mis des coussins péteurs à la table des profs, mais c'était pas nous, c'était le Quatuor. En ce moment Cameron a plein d'idées. Ce type est fou, il aurait dû aller à Gryffondor !_

_Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Le deuxième match de la saison est Serpentard-Poufsouffle. La côte est à 10 contre 1 en faveur de ma Maison. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de James quand on aura gagné !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Al'._

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à son fils Albus :**

_Cher Al',_

_Tout va bien ici. Ta sœur a trouvé un chaton abandonné dans la rue et l'a ramené à la maison : Ouranos et Kreattur ont l'air d'avoir adopté la bestiole, je commence à penser que je vais devoir la garder. Lily lui cherche un nom. Si tu as une idée de patronyme pour un chaton tigré gris, je t'en prie, fais m'en part._

_Je te rassure, les fantômes n'explosent pas. Si jamais Binns doit disparaitre (et j'avoue que ça me ferait quand même un peu de peine), il cessa tout simplement d'exister. Comme ça, pouf. Pas de bombe à retardement. Ton Ankou te mène en bateau._

_Quant aux cours d'Histoire… C'est vrai que les connaissances de Binns sont dépassées depuis longtemps. Ta tante Hermione avait l'habitude de compléter ses cours d'Histoire par des livres qu'elle prenait à la bibliothèque ou commandait pas hibou. Si tu veux avoir un bon niveau d'Histoire, je te suggère de faire de même… Mais je ne me fait pas beaucoup d'illusions !_

_Cela mis à part, les recommandations habituelles. Sois sage, mange équilibré, ne te dispute pas trop avec ton frère, et si tu transgresses n'importe quelle règle de cette école… Arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire prendre !_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Papa._

**oOoOoOo**

– Aaaaah… _Tchi_ !

Scorpius retint un gloussement. Al' avait une manière très particulière d'éternuer. Il inspirait de façon prolongée en faisant un grand « _aaaaaah_ », comme pour prévenir d'un monstrueux rejet de morve… Et au final, il faisait un tout petit « _tchi !_ » de rien du tout. C'était plutôt mignon.

Le jeune Potter, tout en s'essuyant le nez, lui lança un regard noir :

– Je di verrais, boi, avec un rhube bareil !

– Excuse-moi, fit poliment le blond. Je ne parle pas ta langue visiblement.

Al' lui tira la langue –message universellement reconnu– puis, avec un reniflement sonore qui lui attira plusieurs regards dégoûtés, se concentra sur la lecture de son bouquin. Ils étaient à la Bibliothèque, et terminaient un devoir de Botanique à rendre à Londubat pour le lendemain. On était fin novembre, à présent, et tous ceux qui avaient été épargnés par les rhumes et les grippes en tout genre étaient contaminés à leur tour. Seuls James Potter et Scorpius Malefoy étaient épargnés. Il y avait des paris pour savoir lequel céderait en premier aux microbes.

– Pssss ! fit Dylan depuis la table voisine. Vous n'auriez pas votre livre de Métamorphose par hasard ?

– Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi tu as besoin d'un livre de Métamorphose pour faire de la Botanique ? rouspéta Scorpius en lui passant ledit livre.

– Il y a un passage utile, répondit dignement Dylan. Dans mon raisonnement, le mélange des deux matières a du sens.

– Je détesterai vivre dans ton cerveau, laissa négligemment tomber Reg.

Le Gryffondor, affalé sur la table qu'il partageait avec Albus, Scorpius et Naima, lisait un exemplaire du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ tout corné de partout. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux, visiblement fasciné par les aventures de Frodon.

En face de lui se trouvait Naima. La tête entre les bras, avachie sur son livre, il était impossible de savoir si elle écoutait ou si elle rattrapait son sommeil en retard. Dès qu'il fallait travailler la Botanique, Naima était aussi énergique que si elle s'était fait piquer par une mouche tsé-tsé.

– Vous bensez qu'elle dort ? fit Al' en tendant la main vers la Gryffondor.

– Si tu me touches, je te bouffe le bras, fit la voix étouffée de Naima.

Al' ramena prudemment sa main vers lui. Dylan étouffa un rire, puis, ayant visiblement trouvé le passage qui l'intéressait, se mit à lire compulsivement le livre de Métamorphose de son cousin. Scorpius, lui, semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de faire son devoir de Botanique. Le menton dans les mains et le visage indéchiffrable, il regardait plutôt la petite bande de cinglés qui l'entourait.

Al', son meilleur ami. Reg, le Serpentard refoulé. Naima, la brute exubérante. Et, à la table voisine, Dylan le sage, Chiara l'insolente Poufsouffle, et Lucy la sournoise de la bande. Le cercle restreint des meilleurs amis des Rôdeurs.

– J'ai une idée, dit soudain l'Ankou.

C'est fou ce que cette phrase avait comme succès. Autour de lui, les réactions furent très diverses.

– Une idée ? fit Naima en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup. Du genre quoi ?

– _Encore_ ? se récria Reg en levant les yeux de son livre. Je te préviens, s'il y a des cagoules, je ne marche pas !

– Moi si ! s'exclama Chiara.

– Une idée ? s'extasia Al'. Raconte !

– Et c'est reparti, maugréa Lucy.

– Je ne suis même pas étonné, fit Dylan d'un ton définitif sans lâcher son bouquin des yeux. Cette phrase est en passe de devenir ta devise, Scorpius.

Sans écouter ce rabat-joie, l'Ankou se pencha vers ses complices d'un air de conspirateur. Tous, même Dylan et Reg, tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la dernière trouvaille du blond.

– Alors voilà. Cette nuit, je vous propose… Un kidnapping.

Il y eut un silence.

– Euh, fit Dylan avec hésitation. Ça me paraît un peu radical, non ?

Lucy, plus pragmatique, plissa le front :

– Qui est-ce que tu veux kidnapper ?

– Miss Teigne.

– Oh, se ravisa Dylan. Alors pas de problème, je marche.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire satisfait, et leur exposa son plan. Al' sourit sans rien dire, Naima ricana d'un air carnassier, Reg hésita longuement, Chiara acquiesça avec enthousiasme, et Lucy prit un air de martyr avant de donner son accord. Comme d'habitude.

– Et comment tu comptes distraire Gregory et Rachel ? interrogea la jeune Zabini. Ils veillent tard, parfois.

Les deux Préfets veillaient tard dans la salle commune des Serpentard, et s'ils voyaient l'Ankou ou Al' ou même Lucy quitter les cachots après le couvre-feu, ça allait barder pour leur matricule. Gregory Moran soutenait les Rôdeurs, mais Rachel était plus impartiale, et elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer.

– Facile, contra Al'. On n'a qu'à mettre un film.

– Rachel n'aime pas la télé.

Reg agita son tome du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, et déclara d'un ton docte :

– Je l'ai vu lire ça il y a moins d'une semaine. Le tome un. Mets le film et dis-lui que c'est la suite, tu vas voir, elle va se retrouver devant ta télé avant que tu ais le temps de dire _Gandalf_.

– Bien vu, sourit Scorpius. Affaire réglée, alors.

– Super, fit Chiara. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il faut de l'eau de pluie recueillie à la pleine lune pour arroser des plants de Mandragore ?

La tête de Naima retomba sur son bureau, et Reg se dépêcha de ressortir son livre. Seul Dylan, l'air important, avait une idée sur la question. Tandis qu'il expliquait à Chiara que la pleine lune avait une incidence positive sur tout ce qui touchait à la croissance ou à la maturité, les autres Rôdeurs se penchèrent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté sur leurs devoirs.

Ils ne furent chassés de la Bibliothèque que deux heures plus tard, par l'arrivée de trois Blancs venus étudier au calme un vieux grimoire de Métamorphose avancée. Les Rôdeurs et leurs complices se hâtèrent de dégager l'endroit, de peur d'être contaminés par l'ambiance studieuse et ennuyeuse qui semblait suivre les Blancs où qu'ils aillent.

– Au fait, fit Scorpius à Al' tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle. J'y pense en voyant les Blancs… Morancy a finalement eu son job au Ministère. Il est au Département des Mystères.

– Alors, pour finir, il s'appelle Phallus ou Cornetto ? s'intéressa le jeune Potter.

A côté d'eux, Reg s'étouffa et Naima, hilare, se mit à lui taper dans le dos. L'Ankou haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il ne s'était pas intéressé plus que ça au prénom de l'ex-Blanc… Il préféra changer de sujet, et lancer la conversation sur le prochain cours de Binns.

La plupart des Serdaigles, même s'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoués, avaient suivit l'exemple de Scorpius et étudiaient désormais dans les livres, laissant le fantôme parler dans le vide. Mais les trois autres Maisons profitaient généralement du cours d'Histoire pour faire des parties de cartes, d'échecs, ou pour avancer leurs devoirs. La promotion de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard, par exemple, faisaient leurs devoirs, afin de profiter de leurs soirées pour fomenter des blagues ou regarder la télé chez les verts et argent. Même si en ce moment les séances télé se faisaient plutôt rare… La moitié des Serpentards avaient un rhume, une angine, ou la grippe, et on ne pouvait pas savourer un bon épisode de _Last_ _Lahdrane_ quand la moitié de la salle reniflait à intervalle régulier.

Arrivés sur le palier, les Rôdeurs se séparèrent. Dylan et les Gryffondor montèrent vers les étages pour rejoindre leurs tours respectives, et Chiara accompagna les trois Serpentards vers le rez-de-chaussée, où ils se séparèrent en se disant à demain. La Poufsouffle prit la direction de la salle commune, et les serpents filèrent vers les cachots.

– Je de serai pas enrhubé si on avait notre salle cobbune dans un lieu plus chaud, râla Al'.

Il fallut deux secondes entières à Lucy et l'Ankou pour décrypter les paroles d'Al'. Il parlait vraiment du nez, c'était un obstacle à la compréhension.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si Salazar Serpentard préférait les cachots, se défendit Scorpius.

– Ce mec devait être comblètement barré, fit gravement le jeune Potter.

– Il était obnubilé par les Potions, corrigea Lucy. Et les labos étaient tous au sous-sol, c'est dit dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

– Tu as lu ce truc ?!

– Non, t'es fou ? C'est Rose qui m'a dit ça.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, se désintéressant du sujet. Rose et lui ne s'entendaient guère. Ils étaient systématiquement en compétition pour l'affection de leurs cousins respectifs, Dylan et Albus. En fait, l'Ankou était en compétition avec tous les Weasley pour ça, tout comme Rose était en compétition avec tous les Malefoy.

– Cobra royal, dit Lucy alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant un pan de mur.

La pierre disparut pour laisser apparaitre l'entrée de la salle commune, ou les trois deuxièmes années s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre. Al' ponctua leur passage d'un autre éternuement, suivit d'un reniflement profond et absolument dégueulasse. Anthony Danares, qui était en train de faire ses devoirs sur un des canapés, le regarda avec dégoût jusqu'à ce que Noah, son voisin, ne lui flanque un coup de pied dans le tibia.

– Tiens, vous tombez bien, fit Gareth en voyant s'approcher les Rôdeurs. On allait réviser l'Histoire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux réviser l'Histoire ? se récria Al'. C'est chiant, rébétitif, ennuyeux et soborifique. Je déteste l'Histoire.

– Parce que demain, on a une interro, soupira Jo. Et c'est un Blanc qui en sera chargé. Pas moyen de feinter Binns.

– Il suffit de retenir les dates importantes et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste, les encouragea Gregory Moran depuis le fauteuil où il était lové.

Lucy grimaça, dubitative, mais c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Très vite, l'apprentissage des dates se transforma en une sorte de récitation monotone, un peu comme un lavage de cerveau. Le regard vide, les élèves égrenaient les dates correspondantes aux évènements énoncés d'une voix plate et morne par leurs camarades, encore et encore. On aurait dit une bande de gourou essayant de se lobotomiser mutuellement.

Scorpius fut vite écœuré. Il abandonna la ronde de déglutition scolaire et, après avoir innocemment proposé à Gregory de regarder _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ (les deux Préfets filèrent aussitôt vers la salle de cinéma privée des Serpentards, faisait sourire l'Ankou d'un air triomphant), il se dirigea droit vers son dortoir, embarquant Al' avec lui. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir vide, la litanie récitée ricochait toujours dans leurs crânes comme le mantra d'une secte.

– Tant de gavage, ça me désoriente, remarqua l'Ankou en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Al' approuva d'un hochement de tête, avant de se laisser choir sur le lit de son camarade avec à peu près autant de grâce qu'un sac de farine.

– Bon. On fait quoi en attenbant l'heure du cribe ?

– L'heure du _cribe_, répéta Scorpius avec amusement. Je devrais t'enregistrer quand tu parles. Avec le nez bouché on dirait presque que tu crées ta propre langue.

Ignorant la pique, Al' dirigea son regard vers la malle de Scorpius, et interrogea :

– Magie rouge ?

L'Ankou réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules :

– Si tu veux.

Depuis un mois qu'Al' apprenait la Magie Rouge, Scorpius avait nettement progressé dans ce domaine. Son orgueil démesuré lui interdisait de se faire rattraper par un sorcier qui n'avait pas de don et qui n'avait pas le sang pur (deux avantages incontestables que l'Ankou possédait). Al' n'avait peut-être pas de don inné comme Nathan ou Alva, mais il était raisonnablement doué, et c'était stimulant d'avoir un camarade avec qui partager son savoir.

L'Ankou sortit de sa malle l'imposant livre écrit en cyrillique, ainsi que le cahier et la plume à Papote qui lui servaient à traduire le manuel en anglais, pour Al'. Il avait déjà traduit deux chapitres, en sautant plusieurs passages comme les exemples historiques ou les références à de multiples sorts, dont une très grande majorité de magie noire.

– Tu en es où, toi ? fit Al' en ouvrant son cahier.

– Chapitre deux, sixième sous-chapitre. C'est sur l'altération des liens naturels de sang, genre comment déshériter un enfant et le radier de la famille même au niveau du sang. C'est purement théorique, il n'y a pas un seul exercice.

– C'est ennuyeux, quoi.

– Voilà. Enfin, je me tiens informé, au cas où ma mère me jetterait à la porte de la famille Netaniev.

Al' le regarda avec incompréhension :

– Ôte-moi d'un doube… T'étais un Malefoy, aux derdières nouvelles.

– Les Netaniev ont un sang plus fort. Au niveau de la Magie Rouge, je veux dire. Les Malefoy ont la pureté, mais les Netaniev ont la pureté _et_ le don. Et ma mère est une Netaniev.

– Oh. Et il y a un risque pour qu'elle be mette à la porte ?

– Pas vraiment, rigola Scorpius. Mais elle pourrait très bien péter un fusible un jour, sa famille a des antécédents de folie…

Et il mima la grimace d'un dément, langue pendante et les yeux qui louchent. Al' haussa les épaules, réfrénant un fou-rire, et déclara gravement :

– Si tu te fais mettre à la porte, on se casse tous les deux chez Oncle Lévine et on conquiert l'Eurobe à titre de rebrésailles.

– Et on met la Grande-Bretagne à feu et à sang ! s'enthousiasma Scorpius.

– Carrébent !

Jo, qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, s'arrêta net, les yeux exorbités. Le regard des Rôdeurs se posa sur l'intrus, et celui-ci leur rendit leur regard, sidéré… Puis il fit demi-tour, quitta la pièce. Al' et Scorpius regardèrent la porte claquer derrière lui avec stupéfaction.

– C'est comme ça qu'on se forge une réputation, fit sentencieusement Scorpius.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice… Et éclatèrent de rire.

Jo finit par revenir, comme Owen et Gareth. Il fallait bien dormir. Après avoir effectivement assuré à leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas _vraiment_ l'intention de transformer le pays en champ de ruines (« dans un avenir proche », précisa quand même l'Ankou), ils se mirent en pyjama, et se glissèrent chacun dans leur lit. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et Scorpius ferma les yeux en souriant.

Pour lui, la journée n'était pas finie…

Vers minuit, Magnum –ce furet était plus efficace que n'importe quel réveil– le sorti du sommeil en lui mordilla l'oreille. Scorpius quitta silencieusement ses draps, saisit le gros pull et les chaussettes qu'il avait placés à dessein au pied de son lit, et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte. Al' faisait de même de son côté. Le blond avait déjà tourné la poignée quand…

– Pssss ! Vous allez où ?

Les deux guignols se retournèrent d'un bond vers Owen qui le regardait avec curiosité, pris sur le fait au moment de sortir du dortoir.

– Nulle part, grinça Scorpius.

– Faire pipi, fit Al' en même temps.

Owen plissa les yeux d'un air sceptique. Avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs totalement ébouriffés et ses paupières gonflés de sommeil, il avait une tête incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir d'un sèche-linge fou.

– A d'autres. Prenez-moi pour une quille oui ! Quand vous vous levez pour bouffer ou pour aller aux toilettes, vous me réveillez, vous bougez, vous allumez les bougies, vous toussez, bref ! Vous ignorez notre existence !

– Ouais, et ben ? s'impatienta Scorpius. C'est pas interdit, si ?

– Eh ben là, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, tout dans le furtif ! continua patiemment Owen. Vous avez glissé du pageot comme un pet sur une plaque de verglas.

– Cette phrase me dit quelque chose, réfléchit Al'.

– Bon, vous allez où en fin de compte ?

Al' et Scorpius se regardèrent, puis l'Ankou ouvrit grand la porte du dortoir, et quitta la pièce en déclarant avec majesté :

– Débuter notre conquête du monde.

Al' le suivit, les yeux brillants :

– Oh, ça me botte vachement, cette idée…

Owen fixa la porte ouverte avec de grands yeux pendant trois bonnes secondes, puis se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un grognement. Oh, que les Rôdeurs aillent en Enfer, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Le milieu de la nuit, c'était pas une heure correcte pour réfléchir. Et dès demain il saurait ce qu'ils avaient magouillé, de toute façon…

Et effectivement, il sut dès le lendemain.

Les deux Rôdeurs avaient l'air passablement fatigué, en prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Lucy, Reg, Naima, Chiara et Dylan avaient également des cernes sous les yeux. Rose regardait son meilleur ami d'un air soupçonneux, mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Gaby, suivi du reste du Quatuor, aille s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles (celles que squattaient les Rôdeurs ce matin-là), et déclara tout naturellement :

– C'était vache.

– Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment Chiara.

– Enfermer Miss Teigne dans le tiroir à sous-vêtements de Faust. C'était vache.

Des sourires discrets s'épanouirent autour d'eux, Rose étrécit les yeux d'un air menaçant, et Scorpius déclara noblement :

– Il a toute ma compassion, ce pauvre type. On a pincé le coupable ?

– Il y avait un post-it au fond du tiroir, sourit Gaby. Signé « les ninjas ».

Cette fois, il y eut quelques rires. Al', dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement, prit un air songeur et déclara pensivement :

– Je ne connais pas ces ninjas… Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient formidables.

Laura Findel, une Poufsouffle de leur promotion, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Décidément, les Rôdeurs n'avaient aucune modestie.

– Si James et Faust arrivent en hurlant, prévenez-nous, dit l'Ankou sur le ton de la conversation. Histoire qu'on ait le temps de se cacher sous la table.

Ah. Par contre, ils avaient l'instinct de survie…

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	7. Noël en famille

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci **petitcoeurfragile** x) J'espère que ce chap' te plaira autant que le précédent x)

Oh, **Koralie** ! Un nouveau nom x) Ravie de savoir que les Rôdeurs te plaisent, et je t'encourage vivement à lire le Parfum, même si ce n'est pas aussi drôle (et carrément plus partial). Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite continuera à te rendre accro !

Merci **melu49**, j'espère pouvoir continuer à écrire les aventures des Rôdeurs pendant longtemps... Et être toujours aussi drôle ! x)

Graou, merci infiniment pour ton inspiration, **Louve**, grâce à toi les Rôdeurs ont une nouvelle idée pour foutre le souk au château ! xD Eh ouais, Rusard a pété un câble, mais bon, les Rôdeurs s'en foutent, l'important pour eux c'était de traumatiser Faust, qui à présnet sera un parano des tiroirs à sous-vêtements... XD

Salut **Don-jul** ! Ok, ok, admettons que l'URSS était une ploutocratie (c'est vrai que pour éviter que les citoyens soient riches, les dirigeants s'arrogeaient le pognon !). Bref. Lily à Serdaigle, pourquoi pas x) Et oui, à mort les liens, les aigles méritent mieux qu'un sort jeté de travers par un abruti ! Quand au chaton, ah ah, non, je vais pas l'appeler Séquoia ! Il aura un nom bien plus banal...

.

* * *

.

**Théorème de la Grande Roue, le retour !**

Je SAVAIS qu'une tile allait me tomber dessus, c'était trop beau... Arg, dure journée hier, j'ai appris que j'avais probablement totalement foiré ma colle de droit des obligations. Et étant donné que je n'ai rendu aucun travail (on a le droit de rendre ce qu'on fait pour préparer chaque TD, c'est noté et cette note peut éventuellement rattraper le coup si on foire sa colle...), ben, je suis dans le caca quoi x)

'Fin bref.

.

* * *

.

**Noël en famille**

.

– Il a neigé !

– Rien à foutre, marmonna Al' en s'enfouissant profondément sous son édredon.

Un truc froid et mouillé s'écrasa sur son crâne, le faisant bondir, et quelqu'un éclata de rire. Hagard, les cheveux couverts de neige et les yeux encore bouffi de sommeil, Al' parcourut le dortoir des yeux. Les autres garçons étaient en train d'émerger lentement du sommeil tandis que, debout près de la porte, Lucy Zabini (habillée de pied en cap) faisait sauter dans sa main une deuxième boule de neige.

– Debout les marmottes ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le début des vacances ! Le train part dans une heure et demie !

– Et alors ? ronchonna Gareth.

Lucy lui lança sa deuxième boule de neige, qui éclata en plein dans la figure du jeune Flint.

– Et alors, si vous vous remuez un peu, on a le temps de faire une bataille. Potter est déjà en train de se construire un fort !

– Saleté de Gryffondor, pesta Scorpius en se levant.

Suivant son exemple, le reste des Serpentards quitta leurs couettes bien chaudes afin de se préparer, et Lucy détala en ricanant. En quelques minutes, les garçons étaient prêts, équipés de gants et d'écharpes, et se ruaient vers la sortie. Une très grande partie des troisièmes et des deuxièmes années de leur Maison avait visiblement eu la même idée. Lysandre Condor leur adressa un sourire timide, et Noah Kap asséna une bourrade amicale à Scorpius quand ce dernier passa près de lui :

– Prêt au combat, l'Ankou ?

– Toujours ! fanfaronna le blond.

Anthony Danares leva les yeux au ciel, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre ses gants et son bonnet pour les suivre dehors. Un vaste groupe de Serpentards se dirigea donc vers les portes du château, se précipitant dans le parc enneigé où quelques Gryffondors et Poufsouffles échangeaient déjà quelques boules de neige. En voyant l'invasion massive, Faust poussa un cri d'alerte (qui se termina en _splosh_ mouillé quand Al' lui envoya un bon paquet de poudreuse au visage).

– CHARGEZ !

Avec un grand hurlement enthousiaste, les élèves se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, et la neige se mit à voler partout. Scorpius repéra très vite James et lui sauta dessus, tandis que Faust et Al' se bombardaient férocement de poudreuse tout en s'insultant.

Mais la couche de neige n'était pas si épaisse que ça, et l'absence de petit-déjeuner se faisait déjà ressentir. Il fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour que la bataille prenne fin, à l'incontestable avantage des Serpentards. Pour fêter ça, Scorpius jeta un sort dans le dos de Faust, qui se retrouva avec des oreilles d'âne, et les Rôdeurs prirent la tangente en ricanant, poursuivis par un Gryffondor fou de rage.

– J'aime déjà ces vacances, commenta Al' alors que lui et l'Ankou retournaient dans leur dortoir.

– Tu ne vas par t'enterrer avec ton clan de têtes rousses cette année ?

– Non, mon père nous emmène en Russie, chez Lévine.

– Argh. Justement l'année où ma famille n'y va pas.

– C'est parce que nos parents sont de gros immatures, déclara Al' avec sagesse. Ils s'évitent comme des gamins.

Ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir désert, et se changèrent en claquant des dents. Puis l'Ankou se mit en devoir de boucler sa valise, triant ses affaires, pliant ses vêtements, rangeant ses livres. Al', qui avait déjà fait ses bagages la veille, préféra se vautrer sur son lit pour continuer à discuter.

– Et où tu vas pour les vacances, du coup ?

– Je reste en famille, maugréa Scorpius qui pensait surtout à Lucius.

– De quoi tu te plains ? Ta famille est géniale !

– Pas toute…

Al' essaya de soutirer des informations à son ami, mais sans succès. Ils durent se préparer, petit-déjeuner en vitesse, puis se diriger vers l'entrée du château en tirant leurs lourdes valises derrière eux, et alors qu'ils montaient dans le train, Al' renonça à cuisiner l'Ankou. Inutile de gâcher le voyage avec des questions auxquelles Scorpius ne voulait de toute évidence pas répondre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se voyait avec une longue séparation, et il fallait en profiter.

Ils partagèrent leur compartiment avec Rose et Dylan, pour une fois. Les deux Serdaigles étaient en pleine discussion sur un article de la Gazette, qui parlait d'une violente attaque de loup-garou en Ecosse. C'était le genre de choses dont on ne discutait généralement avec aucun membre du Quatuor (par respect pour Oscar), ni à côté de James (qui se serait empressé d'aller tout rapporter à son Papa).

– Le problème vient du fait que les loups-garous n'ont pas tous accès la Tue-Loup, déclarait Rose.

– Elle a raison, approuva Dylan. Si c'était le cas, plus personne ne serait mordu, et au bout d'une ou deux génération, la lycanthropie disparaitrait totalement du pays.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

– Il y a d'autres paramètres qui entrent en jeu ! Comme l'immigration, par exemple. Où la contamination par hérédité.

– Teddy n'est pas un loup-garou, objecta Al'. Et Oscar non plus…

– Parce que dès leur petite enfance, ils ont eu accès à des traitements ! Quand il était petit, Oscar buvait de la Tue-Loup tous les jours, pour détruire son loup avant même qu'il n'apparaisse. Mais t'as vu le prix de la potion ? C'est pas donné à tout le monde.

– Il devrait y avoir une aide pour ça, fit gravement Rose. Un genre de sécurité sociale… On devrait _donner_ la Tue-Loup aux gens.

– Uh. C'est une idée très noble, très Gryffondor, Weasley…

– Je sens venir un « mais », fit Al' en levant les yeux au ciel.

– _Mais_ ce n'est pas en versant dans le paternalisme que le gouvernement va arranger les choses. Après la Tue-Loup, ça sera quoi ? La Pimentine gratuite ? Et le Ministre ira le chercher où l'argent ? Dans les impôts. Qui vont augmenter. Et les pauvres loups-garous démunis dont tu parles seront les premiers à en pâtir.

– Dans ce cas, il faudrait les exempter d'impôt !

– Pas d'accord ! objecta Dylan. Ça serait carrément injuste pour les gens qui sont tout aussi pauvre mais qui ne sont pas des loups-garous !

Rose se renfrogna :

– Et si je dis « exempter les pauvres d'impôts », vous allez encore me trouver un bon argument…

– Exactement, sourit l'Ankou. Si tu ne fais payer que les riches, et si en plus ces impôts servent à biberonner les pauvres sans que ces derniers n'aient à bouger le petit doigt…

– Là t'exagères.

– Chut, c'est moi qui raconte. Bref, les riches en question vont le vivre comme une injustice. Ils vont se rebeller. Ou quitter le pays. Sauf que la communauté magique repose sur les riches : l'économie, la politique… S'ils se rebiffent, tout se casse la figure.

Rose haussa les sourcils :

– Donc on laisse les plus démunis mourir, c'est ça ?

– On laisse les gens se sortir de leurs problèmes tous seuls, rectifia Scorpius. S'ils échouent, c'est que ce sont des boulets. S'ils réussissent, tant mieux pour eux.

– C'est dégueulasse.

– Eh, la vie, c'est la jungle, je n'y peux rien.

– C'est dégueulasse quand même, insista Rose. Si on a le pouvoir d'aider les gens, on devrait tous faire un effort dans ce sens !

L'Ankou renifla avec dédain, clairement pas convaincu.

– Je suis un Serpentard. Ma peau et celle d'Al' passent avant tout. Chacun ses problèmes.

– Merlin merci, les gens ne sont pas tous comme toi, se moqua Dylan.

Rose fusilla une dernière fois le jeune Malefoy du regard, puis jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre :

– On arrive. Où est Magnum ?

Comme d'habitude, ils mirent un long moment à trouver le furet qui s'endormait toujours à des endroits improbables. Et comme d'habitude, Scorpius et Rose se quittèrent sans être fâchés. Ils avaient beau se sauter à la gorge sur de nombreux sujets, il y avait assez peu d'enfants de douze ans avec lesquels ils pouvaient discuter de politique et de social !

Rose et Al' s'éloignèrent donc d'un côté, vers la meute de têtes rousses qui les attendaient, tandis que Dylan et Scorpius se dirigeaient vers le groupe des Malefoy. Les Rôdeurs faisaient tous des têtes de condamnés à mort.

– Bonne chance, Al' ! claironna Aenor en passant à côté de lui.

James lança un regard furieux à son frère, qui suivait béatement la jolie Serpentard du regard. L'Ankou, lui, roula des yeux avec fatalisme, avant de saluer son meilleur ami d'un grand geste du bras… Et de se tourner vers ses parents avec un sourire de circonstance.

Et c'était parti pour deux semaines en famille…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Dylan Aristide Malefoy à Rose Weasley :**

_Chère Rose,_

_Je sais que normalement, on n'ouvre les cadeaux que le soir de Noël, et que tu recevras ce paquet le matin, mais… Bref. Joyeux Noël !_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Chez moi, l'ambiance est… Normale. Enfin, normale pour nous. Des explosions dans le labo, des discussions qui doivent atteindre un niveau de confidentialité maximale sur le palier, des morceaux de piano ou de violon qui résonnent dans toute la maison à n'importe quelle heure, des hiboux pourchassés par King Pumpkin…_

_Là, Tante Alva, l'Ankou et Demy sont en train de tirer à l'arc dans le parc, sur des cibles mouvantes. Oncle Draco fait comme s'il les surveillait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, parce qu'il se joindrait volontiers à eux s'il n'avait pas autant de boulot. Il fait toujours ça pour le tir à l'arc. En revanche, quand Tante Alva propose un concours de lancer de couteau, Oncle Draco disparait dans les profondeurs du manoir : il a trop peur qu'on lui propose de participer. Il est nul aux couteaux._

_D'un autre côté, qui de nos jours joue avec des couteaux comme si c'était des fléchettes, mis à part les psychopathes, hein ?_

_Ça mis à part, j'ai aidé mon père dans plusieurs expériences de chimie et de physique. C'est juste lui et moi à présent. Hyperion était très intéressé par la chimie l'année dernière, et je pouvais en parler avec lui. Mais cette année, il a l'air d'avoir changé de passion. Tiens-toi bien, il lit de la _psychanalyse_. Il a déjà déclaré que Freud était psychotique, et que Watson avait des théories intéressantes. Et il a _dix ans_. Ce gosse est un monstre._

_Enfin, toi et moi sommes mal placés pour dire ça de lui. Tu es la seule fille de ma connaissance qui puisse quasiment me réciter tous les éléments du tableau périodique !_

_A ce propos. Je me suis renseigné et il doit être possible de faire entrer à Poudlard le matériel de base du petit chimiste. Il faudra juste se méfier des cinquièmes années. Ces vicieux s'en servent pour faire des cocktails assez louches d'alcool et de potions. J'imagine que s'ils utilisent notre matériel après qu'on ait fabriqué de la glue, ou une solution hyper-conductrice, ou simplement de l'acide… Ils auraient une sacrée indigestion._

_Enfin, voilà. Ton dévoué collègue de labo se tiens à ta disposition si tu as envie de parler de trucs Moldus intelligents !_

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Dylan._

**oOoOoOo**

Dylan relut une dernière fois sa lettre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas laissé échapper d'informations compromettantes. Comme par exemple sur le fait que Lucius Malefoy traînait au manoir, par exemple.

Alva et lui s'évitaient soigneusement, mais quand ils se croisaient, elle et son beau-père se sautaient à la gorge. Scorpius, Demy et Hyperion suivaient l'exemple de leur mère. Draco observait une prudente neutralité, et Cathy se murait dans un silence glacé dès que Lucius posait un pied dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Bizarrement, c'était Nathan, le Né-Moldu, qui semblait le moins affecté.

Nathan était d'un niveau intellectuel bien supérieur à celui de la plupart des gens. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne dominait pas le monde, c'était parce que le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas. Mais Nathan était un génie, et ça crevait les yeux. Ils étaient rares, les interlocuteurs capables de soutenir une conversation avec lui… Alors, quand Nathan s'était rendu compte que Lucius était plutôt intelligent, il avait jeté aux orties toutes les recommandations de prudence faites par les membres de la famille, et s'était joyeusement mis à discuter avec le Mangemort.

Au départ totalement abasourdi (et un poil dégoûté), Lucius n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte d'à qui il avait affaire. Après quatre théories de Potions réfutées, trois Sortilèges inventés et environ trente parties d'échecs remportées, Nathan avait définitivement gagné le respect, et peut-être même l'admiration, de Lucius Malefoy.

– C'est une fascination teinté de peur respectueuse, avait un jour déclaré Cathy avec un faible sourire. Nathan pourrait mettre Dumbledore, Grindelwald et même Voldemort en échec sans même tirer sa baguette magique, juste avec un peu de stratégie. Pour nous, il est juste Nathan, mais pour les autres… C'est sans doute terrifiant.

A présent, le Mangemort et le Né-Moldu passaient une grande partie de leurs journées ensemble. Ils formaient un duo étrange. Lucius, vieux et pâle, habillé de robes de sorcier noires et sinistre, le visage froid, la posture digne, avec son regard acier de tueur en série. Et Nathan, jeune et bavard, les cheveux blonds dorés en bataille, vêtu de jeans et de Converse, perpétuellement en train d'agiter un paquet de parchemins couverts de notes, et souriant sans arrêt.

Draco trouvait ça _très_ effrayant.

– De quoi tu as peur ? se moquait sa femme. Que Lucius utilise Nathan pour servir ses objectifs ? Nathan n'accepterai jamais de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant ramener au pouvoir l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et de toute façon, il est trop malin pour laisser quiconque l'utiliser. Et encore moins un inculte en matière de magie rouge.

Dylan secoua la tête en attachant sa lettre à la patte de Télémaque, son petit hibou brun moucheté, avec le cadeau de Rose. Il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles d'argent représentant des symboles mathématiques. Une petite plaisanterie entre eux, les deux chimistes de Poudlard.

Dylan regarda avec affection son oiseau s'envoler. Puis il secoua la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient cinglés dans la famille. Draco et la politique, Nathan et la science, lui et sa chimie, Hyperion et la psychologie, Alva et la magie rouge…

Ah, Alva et la magie rouge… Alva ne croyait pas du tout que la pureté du sang faisait la supériorité des sorciers (même si ça jouait). Alva croyait que la _capacité à utiliser la magie rouge_ vous rendait supérieur.

Alva avait un don avec la magie rouge, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Draco avait le sang pur, et maniait cet art sans trop de difficultés, tout comme Cathy. Et Nathan était l'un des très rares Nés-Moldus pourvu d'un don. Mais Lucius… Ah, Lucius n'y connaissait rien. Et pour Alva, un « inculte » dans son genre n'avait aucunement le droit de se prétendre supérieur à qui que ce soit, pas même à un elfe de maison.

Il fallait ajouter à ça le paramètre « _maintenant, c'est mon manoir, plus le tien_ » (Alva), celui « _jeune arriviste étrangère _» (Lucius), et celui « _mon père était un Mangemort et je détestai, d'ailleurs je hais tous les Mangemorts_ » (Alva), et après, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

– Hey, Dylan !

Sorti de ses pensées, le rouquin de la famille baissa les yeux par la fenêtre, et tomba sur Scorpius qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Avec ses bottes couvertes de terre, sa veste verte digne d'un braconnier, et son carquois dans le dos, il faisait très "_Robin des Bois_". En blond.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– On va manger, tu dois descendre ! Et ramène Tante Cathy, aussi !

Dylan hocha la tête, puis disparu à l'intérieur. Scorpius sourit, et se dirigea en trottinant vers la terrasse du manoir, d'où il rentra à l'intérieur par une des portes-fenêtres. Il se débarrassa de ses bottes boueuses et de son manteau glacé, qu'un elfe de maison récupéra aussitôt avant de disparaitre avec un léger _plop_ ! Les traces de boue au sol disparurent également, remplacés par une paire de chaussons verts et blancs. L'Ankou ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Le jeune Malefoy attrapa ses pantoufles, et rejoignit sa mère et sa sœur dans le grand salon, la pièce voisine. Après leur séance de tir à l'arc, les trois Malefoy avaient pour habitude de se vautrer dans leurs canapés, devant un bon feu de bois. Ici, il faisait toujours bon et chaud. Et, par un astucieux sortilège qui transmettait uniquement la musique, on entendait Hyperion si le cadet Malefoy avait dans l'idée de jouer du piano.

Aujourd'hui, justement, Hyperion jouait du Chopin.

– Je suis crevée, marmonna Demy en s'étirant.

Quand Alva emmenait ses enfants tirer à l'arc, ils ne restaient pas plantés comme des piquets devant leurs cibles. Les cibles bougeaient. Il fallait leur courir après, bondir, se cacher… Et dans le parc des Malefoy, il y avait largement assez d'espace pour s'épuiser.

– Plains-toi ! se moqua Scorpius en se lovant dans son fauteuil préféré. Au moins, nous, on a passé un bon après-midi de veille de Noël. Quelque part dans le monde, il existe des gens qui ont passé ces quelques heures à fabriquer des guirlandes en cartons ou à dégnommer leur jardin. Beurk.

– Et ce soir, ils mangeront des plats tous faits alors que nous, on aura une authentique dinde aux marrons suivi d'une véritable bûche faite maison, renchérit Alva. L'un des incontestables aspects positif de la richesse. Mariez-vous par intérêt, mes enfants.

Demy et l'Ankou jetèrent un regard blasé à leur mère, et l'aînée lâcha :

– Maman, on sait que tu t'es mariée par amour. Papa était ruiné quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble, c'est Astrid qui me l'a dit.

Alva poussa un long soupir dramatique :

– Et voilà comment réduire à néant toute une réputation…

Ses enfants gloussèrent joyeusement. Alva avait beau jouer les dures, afficher un air hautain et se montrer souvent glaciale, pour ses enfants, elle était leur Maman chaleureuse et un brin excentrique.

Un silence bienfaisant tomba sur la petite assemblée. Hyperion jouait toujours. Ce n'était plus du Chopin, maintenant, mais du Mozart, plus paisible. Un morceau à quatre mains. Narcissa devait être avec lui.

Dylan et Cathy les rejoignirent dans le grand salon, et s'installèrent sur le même canapé que Demy, obligeant la brune à se redresser et à ôter ses jambes des coussins. Puis ce fut Draco qui entra silencieusement dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, passant un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste naturel. Alva s'appuya contre lui avec un sourire tendre, et Draco l'embrassa sur la tempe. Aussitôt, Demetria et Scorpius firent mine de vomir leur déjeuner devant cette démonstration ostensible d'amour.

– Un jour, ça vous arrivera aussi, se moqua Cathy.

– De quoi, d'avoir l'air idiot ?

– De tomber amoureux, rectifia la jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

– Jamais ! firent les trois enfants en cœur d'un air dégoûté.

Et comme pour appuyer leur sincérité, le morceau de Mozart se finit juste à ce moment-là. Alva rigola doucement, et Cathy retint un sourire :

– Ah, on se dit tous ça… Avant que ça nous tombe dessus.

– Si ça se trouve, ça vous ait déjà tombé dessus, se moqua Draco. Dylan, il paraît que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Weasley…

– Vraiment ? fit Cathy en se tournant vers son fils. Quel Weasley ?

– La cousine d'Albus, fit l'Ankou d'un air goguenard.

– Non, sérieusement.

– La rouquine.

Dylan ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis sa mère le pinça et il bondit en glapissant :

– D'accord, d'accord ! C'est Rose ! Et on est juste amis ! C'est la seule fille qui comprend ce que je dis quand je parle de chimie ! Je ne suis pas plus amoureux d'elle que… L'Ankou l'est d'Albus !

Pour le coup, Scorpius faillit en tomber de son fauteuil.

– _Quoi_ ?!

– Ce n'est pas impossible après tout, fit Cathy très sérieusement.

– Au risque de me répéter… _Quoi_ ?!

Alva le regardait avec un sérieux confondant, et Draco semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à la question. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent taquiner leur fils, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Narcissa et Hyperion, tandis qu'une elfe de maison apparaissait devant le feu et s'inclinait en disant :

– Si les maîtres veulent bien passer dans la salle à manger, le dîner est servi.

– Merci Lixy, fit poliment Cathy.

Cathy, Dylan et Nathan étaient les seuls à être polis avec les elfes. Les autres Malefoy étaient corrects, sans plus : après tout, ce n'était que des elfes.

Ils bougèrent donc jusqu'à la salle à manger, où trônait une immense table, assez vaste pour accueillir vingt personnes. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Lucius et Nathan, qui discutaient avec gravité de la politique du Ministre de la Magie Russe.

Comme d'habitude, Draco s'installa au bout, présidant l'assemblée, et les autres prirent mécaniquement leurs places en fonction de l'étiquette. Alva siégeait à la droite de son mari, puis venait Nathan. Lucius se trouvait à la gauche de son fils, suivit par Narcissa puis Cathy. Après ça, les enfants se plaçaient comme ils voulaient.

L'une des rares choses que Scorpius n'aimait pas dans sa famille, c'était ce moment un peu guindé quand ils se trouvaient tous rassemblés. Ils étaient des Malefoy, ils étaient dignes, ils devaient se tenir correctement. Mais ils étaient aussi une famille, la plus improbable et étrange des familles : des Mangemorts, des scientifiques, des enfants, des politiques, des gens avec des opinions si divergentes que leur rassemblement ici tenait presque du miracle.

Malgré le temps et l'habitude, il y avait toujours ce moment de flottement quand ils se rassemblaient, comme s'ils réalisaient ça.

– Donc, dit soudainement Nathan en rompant le silence. Cette réforme russe vis-à-vis des sorciers métissés avec d'autres créatures magiques a forcément un but de provocation des vampires.

Narcissa haussa un délicat sourcil :

– Comment arrives-tu à cette conclusion ? Plusieurs créatures non-métissées avec les humains seront également offensées. Pourquoi spécifiquement les vampires ?

Et la conversation partit tout naturellement là-dessus. Demetria, Scorpius, Hyperion et Dylan parlaient entre eux, même si de temps en temps ils s'interrompaient pour écouter discuter les adultes, entre deux bouchées de dinde aux marrons. Évidemment, le sujet du métissage les ramena à l'idéologie de la supériorité des Sang-Purs, mais Alva et Lucius eurent le bon sens de la boucler cette fois. Probablement à cause de la présence de Nathan, le Né-Moldu.

A en juger par son sourire en coin, Nathan était parfaitement au courant de l'effort que ça leur demandait de montrer un peu de tact… Et il adorait ça.

L'Ankou sourit puis, après avoir avalé sa bouchée de viande, se tourna vers Hyperion et demanda nonchalamment :

– Hey, est-ce que tu as réalisé que tu entrerais à Poudlard en même temps que Lily Potter ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de James Potter à Faust Griggs :**

_Salut, vieux,_

_L'ambiance est mortelle ici ! C'est la première fois qu'on va chez les Koenig et. Je. Ne. Regrette. Rien. Le sapin de Noël a prit feu après qu'on ait ouvert les cadeaux (paraît que c'est une tradition chez eux, depuis que Rivka a accidentellement fait ça quand elle avait six ans). J'ai volé à dos de griffon, j'ai pris le thé avec un vrai loup-garou… C'est génial. Je veux vivre en Russie. Et pour une fois, Lily et Al' sont tous les deux d'accord avec moi !_

_Petite info : Rivka est la fille de Lévine, l'ami de mon père. Elle a seize ou dix-sept ans et c'est une vraie bombe. Hyper-sportive, avec du caractère, et elle a une poitrine franchement agréable à regarder. Par contre, faut faire gaffe à ne pas se faire chopper… A Poudlard, les filles se contentent de glousser d'un air gêné si elles te voient mater, mais Rivka, elle, elle te file un coup de poing direct !_

_Elle est presque aussi sexy que Malefoy. DEMETRIA Malefoy, je précise (avant que tu ne m'envoies toute une lettre de vannes pourries)._

_Elle a un frère, Aleksei. Lui, c'est un pur Serdaigle. Calme et tout le temps en train de lire. Al' l'adore, on se demande pourquoi. Aleksei lui apprend le Russe. Tu vas voir que quand on sera revenu, mon exaspérant petit frère sera bilingue. Le monde est injuste._

_Enfin bref ! Merci pour le jeu, j'ai trop hâte de l'essayer. Ils n'ont pas de X-box ici (un comble !), donc je devrais attendre d'être rentré chez moi. Je vais voir si je peux embarquer mon matos de gamer à Poudlard, pour qu'on se fasse des parties dans la salle commune… Oui, je sais, c'est impossible, les profs, les autres élèves, bla-bla-bla. Mais c'est beau de rêver._

_Mon père a l'air d'aller mieux : Astrid (la sœur de Lévine) passe son temps à le provoquer et à l'emmener faire du tourisme jusqu'à épuisement, puis elle le force à manger des tas de trucs absolument délicieux. Visiblement c'est efficace : Papa ressemble à nouveau à un être humain vivant. Il avait franchement une tronche d'Inferius quand on est arrivé. Il paraît qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot. A mon avis, c'est son divorce qui le bouffe. Il a signé les papiers juste avant Noël._

_Bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois._

_Enfin bref. J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien chez toi aussi. Et j'ai hâte de revenir à Poudlard, histoire d'écraser Serpentard au prochain match de Quidditch !_

_Ton pote,_

_James S. Potter._

_PS : N'oublie pas de ramener des Bombabouses petit format à la rentrée. Je suis trop surveillé pour le faire, mais j'ai pas renoncer à empoisonner la bouffe de l'Ankou à la bouse explosive…_

**oOoOoOo**

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais intercepté le courrier de ton frère.

– Bah, quoi, c'était utile non ? se défendit Al'. Maintenant je sais quel est le prochain sale coup de mon frère.

Aleksei haussa les épaules, vaincu par l'argument, puis rendit la lettre à Albus, qui l'attacha à nouveau à la patte du faucon. Ces rapaces avaient un net avantage sur les hiboux postaux anglais : même s'ils étaient tout aussi capables de porter du courrier, ils étaient également mieux dressés.

James n'aurait pas dû prendre le faucon d'Aleksei pour écrire à Faust… Al' avait vu l'oiseau partir, et avait immédiatement demandé à Aleksei de siffler son animal. Se détournant de sa destination, le rapace s'était posé près d'eux, et les avait laissé intercepter la lettre sans protester.

Al' lâcha le faucon, qui prit son envol et se dirigea vers la Grande-Bretagne, puis se rassit. Lui et Aleksei se trouvaient tous les deux à l'abri des lourdes branches enneigées d'un des sapins du parc des Koenig. Une lanterne de cuivre et de verre, enchantée pour dispensée une douce chaleur, les empêcher de geler. Et ils pouvaient comploter en paix.

– Alors, comme ça, _l'Ankou Malefoy_ t'a initié à la magie rouge ?

– Ça fait seulement quelques mois, se défendit Al'. Mais ouais.

– Du coup, ça serait peut-être utile que je te donne le vocabulaire technique, réfléchit Aleksei. Tu auras plus de chances de tomber sur le mot « veine » que sur le mot « verre » par exemple.

Al' haussa les sourcils (il n'arrivait toujours pas à en lever un seul, façon Ankou) :

– Comment on dit « veine » ?

– **вена**

– Et comment on dit « verre » ?

– **стекло**.

– Rien à voir, donc.

– **не**, approuva Aleksei qui revenait souvent au russe sans s'en rendre compte. Rien à voir.

Albus et Aleksei avaient beaucoup en commun. Ils avaient des prénoms pourris et préféreraient leurs surnoms, à savoir _Al'_ et _Ali_. Ils adoraient Scorpius, mais parfois ils le trouvaient cinglé. Ils avaient un frère ou une sœur aîné(e) fatiguant(e) : entre James-Mon-Ego-Est-Le-Plus-Gros-Potter et Rivka-Je-Suis-Hyperactive-Koenig, c'était dur de déterminer lequel était le pire.

Aleksei avait quatorze ans. En âge, il était plus proche de James que d'Albus. Mais lui, comme sa sœur, avaient très vite décrété que l'aîné des Potter était un débile arrogant. Aleksei avait évité sa compagnie, alors que Rivka, qui adorait « chercher des puces aux loups-garous » (Merlin seul savait pourquoi cette expression faisait rigoler nerveusement Harry), passait son temps à taquiner James et à se bagarrer avec lui.

Évidemment, du haut de ses seize ans, avec une demi-tête de plus que James, et toute une vie passée à essayer un à un tous les sports possibles et imaginables, Rivka mettait des raclées invraisemblables à James. Et Potter en redemandait. C'était à rien n'y comprendre.

– Tu penses que mon frère est maso ? réfléchit Al' à voix haute.

– Je ne sais pas, mais ma sœur est une vraie **садистский**. Sadique.

– Alors il doit être maso, conclu Al'. Demy est une vraie teigne, elle aussi, et pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui courir après…

– Oui, Demy m'a raconté dans ses lettres, sourit Aleksei. Mais je ne pense pas que ton frère soit maso. Il ne supporte pas la défaite, et il agit comme un gamin à qui on dit « non » pour la première fois.

C'était vrai qu'on n'avait jamais rien refusé à James Sirius Potter. Les plus beaux jouets, les vacances de rêves, la célébrité. Al' était toujours venu en deuxième. Il héritait des vieilles peluches et des vêtements déjà usés, parce que Ginny avait tellement été habituée à voir sa mère recycler les vieilles affaires de ses frères qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à faire autrement.

Al' avait vite appris à faire face au refus. _« Non, Al', tu es trop petit pour jouer à ça ». « Non, Al', Maman est occupée ». « Non, Al', ne sors pas, tu vas tomber malade »_. Mais James ? James n'était jamais trop petit pour rien, James n'était jamais trop fragile pour rien. Il était grand, fort, en bonne santé. Et Ginny l'aimait, _lui_.

– Je crois que c'est pour ça que Scorpius le déteste, ajouta pensivement Aleksei.

– Ah bon ?

– **да**. Oui. Demy, Scorpius et Hyperion n'ont pas vraiment eu à faire face à beaucoup de refus non plus. Comme Rivka, ou moi. Je veux dire, on est presque des **принц**. Des princes. Mais on sait à quoi ressemble la vraie vie, on a déjà traversé des… **зачет** ?

Parfois Aleksei avait du mal avec l'anglais. Rien de bien surprenant : ses parents avaient beau être bilingues, leur fils ne l'était pas. Il apprenait durant l'été. Et il n'avait que quatorze ans.

– Difficultés ? proposa Al'. Problèmes ? Epreuves ?

– Epreuves, c'est ça. Tu te prends moins pour le nombril du monde une fois que tes parents t'ont ordonné de trouver un job dans le monde Moldu.

Al' ouvrit de grands yeux, et son ami expliqua avec un sourire en coin :

– Je doute que les Malefoy fassent ça, mais Alva a certainement obligé ses enfants à le faire… Acheter le pain, se repérer en ville, tout ça, mais _chez les Moldus_. Là où ton nom et ton or ne servent à rien. C'est très effrayant la première fois, mais après… Ça te rend plus confiant en tes **способность**. Tes capacités. Tu connais tes limites, ta force, ce que tu peux faire toi tout seul.

– C'est surtout une sacré leçon d'humilité, souffla Al'. J'imagine mal l'Ankou faire ça…

– Oh, il l'a fait. Ça, j'en suis sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il est super-autonome. Son "épreuve du monde réel" a dû être un succès total. Il sait que ce qu'il veut faire, il doit pouvoir le faire tout seul.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas trop de lui…

Les deux amis se perdirent dans un silence songeur, se demandant sans doute comment l'Ankou en était venu à devenir ce qu'il était. Il avait une telle confiance en lui, une telle arrogance… Et pourtant, il était intelligent, il connaissait ses limites, et il sous-estimait rarement ses ennemis. Passer son enfance entre quatre adultes tels que ses parents et Nathan et Cathy (un politique ambitieux, une Briseuse de sort agressive, un génie scientifique et une chercheuse en magie) devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose.

– Bref, finit par lâcher Aleksei. Reprenons où on en était hier.

Et il tira de la poche de son manteau un petit livre de poche, visiblement d'édition assez récente, dont le titre était écrit en cyrillique et signifiait littéralement _Premiers pas dans la Magie du Sang_. A Durmstrang, où Aleksei et Rivka étaient scolarisés, la magie rouge était une matière enseignée au même titre que les Runes par exemple, et ils avaient un manuel pour chaque année. _Premiers pas dans la Magie du Sang_ était le manuel de première année.

– On en était au chapitre six… Ah, il y a un test de connaissances !

– Vas-y, je suis prêt, fit Al' en croisant les bras.

– Question une… Attend, je cherche à formuler ça en anglais… Voilà : "à partir de quel pourcentage de sang Moldu un sorcier commence-t-il à perdre de sa capacité à utiliser la magie rouge ?"

Al' plissa le front, contrarié. Il avait beau être à Serpentard, il était un Potter et un Weasley, et on lui avait dit depuis l'enfance qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés. Le problème, c'était que la magie rouge mettait en évidence le fait qu'il y avait _vraiment_ une différence. Et Al' n'aimait pas ça.

– A partir de vingt-cinq pour cent, répondit-il néanmoins. Ce qui signifie qu'un des grands-parents doit être Moldu ou Né-Moldu.

– Correct.

Al' retint un soupir. Lily Evans avait beau avoir été une sorcière très douée avec de jolis yeux, il était vraisemblable qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de don avec la magie rouge. De ce fait, Al' ne serait jamais aussi fort que Scorpius…

Inconscient des pensées de son ami, Aleksei continuait :

– Question deux : "quelles sont les trois branches de la magie rouge ?"

– Protection, répulsion, malédiction ! fit Al' avec fierté.

– « **защита**, **ссылка**, **проклятие** », lut Aleksei. Est-ce que **ссылка **ne se traduirait pas plutôt pas _renvoyer _ou un truc du genre ?

– Ça a le même sens, renifla Al' avec dédain. Le principe c'est de se servir de a magie rouge pour renvoyer l'attaque au lanceur, non ?

– Ouais, j'imagine… Bon, question trois…

**oOoOoOo**

**Carte postale de Scorpius Malefoy à Aleksei Koenig :**

_Cher Ali,_

_J'ai super-bien calculé mon timing, et je SAIS que ce hibou arrivera à minuit pile, heure de Moscou, alors… BONNE ANNÉE !_

_C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas fêter 2019 ensemble comme d'habitude. Eh oui, voler à dos de griffon, explorer le grenier des Koenig, et même les batailles de neige à trois contre Rivka… Ça me manque un peu. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'aller chez toi l'année prochaine._

_En bref, je te souhaite une excellente nouvelle année !_

_Scorpius, alias l'Ankou Malefoy._

**oOoOoOo**

A la rentrée de janvier, Harry Potter était seul pour emmener ses enfants à la gare. Lily, Al' et James trépignaient autour du pauvre Survivant, qui se sentait un peu seul au milieu de la foule. Les autres Weasley formaient un groupe compact à l'autre bout du quai. Seul Ron croisa le regard d'Harry, et il détourna résolument la tête après ça.

Décidément, son divorce avec Ginny était mal passé auprès de sa famille…

Harry poussa un long soupir, et quelqu'un ricana derrière lui, avant de lui taper sur l'épaule d'un geste amical :

– Bienvenu dans le club très fermé des divorces catastrophiques !

– Salut Theo, sourit Harry en se tournant vers le loup-garou.

– Salut Oscar, firent les trois enfants Potter en écho.

Theodore Nott et son fils Oscar inclinèrent la tête pour rendre le salut puis, tandis que James et Al' disparaissaient avec Oscar à la recherche de leurs amis, Harry esquissa un légère grimace :

– Mon divorce n'a pas été aussi catastrophique que le tien.

– Oui, je dois admettre que ta femme a eu le tact de ne pas révéler ta « tare cachée » au monde, ironisa Theo. Il n'empêche que tu as fait la Une des journaux tout l'hiver. Je suis étonné que tu ais réussi à te planquer… Tu étais caché où ?

– Chez les Koenig.

– Très bonne cachette, approuva Theo.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était chez les Koenig qu'Alva les avait emmenés se cacher, après le bazar médiatique qui avait suivi leur « aventure » de huitième année.

– Je te laisse, finit par dire Theo. Cathy vient d'arriver et elle va avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

D'un regard, Harry repéra Cathy Hawking, qui houspillait toute une troupe d'enfant. Demetria et Scorpius Malefoy, Lucy Zabini, Dylan Aristide-Malefoy… Carmen Zabini était là, tenant fermement la main du petit Estéban, mais il manquait pas mal d'adultes dans ce groupe.

– Où sont les autres ?

Par « autres », Harry voulait parler des parents absent. Theodore roula des yeux :

– Si tu ne t'étais pas coupé du monde, tu saurais qu'il y a du grabuge au Magenmagot. Les Progressistes et les Réfractaires sont à couteaux tirés. Du coup, Blaise et Draco sont surchargés de boulot, et le Département des Mystères a besoin d'Alva et de Nathan pour terroriser les Langues-de-Plombs et maintenir le calme.

– Nathan peut terroriser des gens ? s'étonna Harry. Il est la gentillesse incarnée !

Theo lui jeta un regard un peu condescendant :

– Tout le monde sait qu'il est plus malin que Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Merlin réunis. Honnêtement, les gens préfèrent éviter de se le mettre à dos.

– Les Malefoy font souvent ce genre d'effet, marmonna Harry en pensant à Alva.

Theo ricana, mais ne le contredit pas. Au lieu de ça, il l'entraîna avec lui vers Carmen et Cathy pour discuter, tandis que les gamins Malefoy et Zabini se dispersaient comme une volée de moineaux, à la recherche de leurs amis.

– L'Ankou !

– Reg ! Naima !

Les deux Gryffondors des Rôdeurs sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Naima avait les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude, mais Reginald était, comme d'habitude, totalement impeccable. Elégant, classe, un léger sourire dédaigneux en coin. _La réincarnation de Regulus Black_, avait marmonna une fois Slughorn.

– J'ai vu Chiara avec Owen et Gareth par là-bas, indiqua Reg. Il ne manque plus qu'Al'.

– Je suis là !

Le jeune Potter surgit de nulle part, accompagnés par les quatre membres du Quatuor.

Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, le Quatuor alla faire ses adieux à leurs parents et fila en direction du train, afin de se trouver un compartiment. Demy ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, puis disparu pour trouver Abby. Dylan, comme à chaque rentrée, vit avec horreur King Pumpkin s'échapper de son panier, et se mit à courir après son chat. De loin, l'Ankou vit Rose le rejoindre. Elle portait de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles.

– Alors, lâcha Lucy. Quoi de neuf ?

Al' sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Je sais quelle est le prochain sale coup de James. Et mieux, j'ai un plan pour retourner ça contre lui. Qui marche avec moi ?

– Cette question était inutile, commenta Chiara d'un air carnassier. Quel est le plan ?

Et, comme à chaque rentrée, les Rôdeurs s'entassèrent dans le même compartiment afin de discuter de divers coups pendables à faire durant l'année. Comme à chaque rentrée, Albus et Scorpius s'assirent côte à côte, comme si cette proximité pouvait rattraper deux longues semaines de séparation.

Et comme à chaque rentrée, ils étaient totalement, complètement et absurdement heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble.

.

* * *

_._

_A suivre..._

.


End file.
